The King's Epic Journey
by Nakida
Summary: The King of Hyrule, fresh from his hit game off from the CDI continues to rule his kingdom...but perhaps, it's changed since the old days?
1. Chapter 1

The King's Journey

In a land once filled with peace, war rages from every side of the country. A lord named Harkanian stepped forth and controlled the madness plaguing the society. The madness never quite was destroyed- as well, many fragments stayed from what The Lord, Harkanian had done. Soon enough, war raged again, this time by the new leader, Vida Ssentaerg on the other side, there was little that could be done. The Lord Harkanian and the rest of the Hyrulian citizens retreated to the desert. The desert- barren, no life existing, the only hope for the Hyrulians was to start up their own world. The Hyrulians began to find whatever meager resources they could find in the desert. Their town began to prosper, and thus' became a city, then a kingdom. Soon, The Lord Harkanian was a powerful man, with little fear, and began to have one of the most powerful nations in the world. While still desiring his old land, he has been planning a hostile takeover of Old Hyrule, now known by some as Eluryh.

Part 1: The King's Awakening

Main characters:

The King, Vida, Nades, Cid, Duke Onkled, Zelda

Chapter 1: The Morning

(The Kingdom Castle)

Ooah! Groaned King Harkanian as he got out of bed.

I wonder what true warriors are up to, said The King.

The King looked out the window.

Hmm…warriors are striving.

The King began to head down the stairs.

I wonder what's for-

A guard bumped into him.

Hmm? Asked The King.

A message for you, your majesty, said the guard.

Hmm? Asked The King.

You already said hmm, said the guard.

Enough, what's for me? Asked The King.

A message from Lord Vidas from The Old Hyrule.

Oah, throw that piece away.

Your sure, your majesty?

Naw, hand me my piece.

What? Asked the guard. What piece?

That piece, said The King.

What piece? Asked the guard.

The King's face turned red.

Enough, I'll take this piece; take yourself away.

The King grabbed the letter.

Hmm…what's this piece?

A letter.

…Naw. This piece is evil.

The King threw the letter into the trash can.

King- that letter is important, you can't just throw it away.

Boi, take yourself away then we can talk about-

But your majesty-

Enough! Take yourself away or else you will have to take yourself away and then we can talk about-

Fine fine, said the guard.

The guard walked away.

Hmm…I'll look at this piece.

The King picked up the letter from the garbage.

"Dear, King Harkanian:

I invite you over for the greatest meeting you'll ever see, ha ha, ha, I expect your greatness to be there your greatness. Soon our greatness can discuss our greatness with everyone else, your greatness, then we can talk about-"

The King threw the letter back into the garbage.

Oh boi, I can't wait to ship myself to Old Hyrule.

The King walked across the corridor.

Your majesty, said Duke Onkled, mercy is due to the princess of Hyrule or else she will die.

…Enough, the princess has her own hotel, take yourself away Duke Onkled.

Yes, your majesty, said Duke Onkled.

The King continued to walk across the corridor, and then waited for the elevator.

This piece…enough, I'll take the stairs.

The King headed down to the stairs, and then waited for the elevator near the stairs.

Oah! This piece! Said The King.

The elevator eventually came and he took it down to the elevator on the next floor.

He waited for the elevator on the next floor, and then it sent him to the next floor.

The King finally arrived at The Shipdeck, and then walked over to Fleet Commander Cid.

Cid, take me to Old Hyrule, said The King.

Your majesty, you cannot go alone, said Cid.

Naw, send four guards to join me. My ship shall sail in the morning.

Four guards you've got to be kidding me!? Please your majesty-

Four guards, and you mah boi.

…But your majesty-

Enough, send yourself to preparations then we can talk about sailing my-

Flying your ship.

…Sail my ship in the morning. We need dinners, then we can talk about shipping bois and me to Old Hyrule.

Eluryh is not a safe place for us-

Enough, I'll bring my sword, then we can defeat the evil forces of Lord Vidas, and reclaim Old Hyrule as our own.

Cid sighed.

I'll get the commander on the-

Four guards, you, me, and dinners, and my sword.

…Fine, I'll make preparations.

Oh boi, I can't wait to meet Lord Vidas in the morning.

It'll take us a day to get there, we can't quite rush it the way we would a normal flight.

A normal sail.

…Flight.

Sail.

…You are The King and whatever you say-

I'm your majesty.

Chapter 2: Preparation

(In The Morning, The King's Chamber)

The King got out of bed and yawned.

Oah, I wonder what-

Cid was staring at him.

Are you ready- your majesty?

…Take yourself four feet…back…

Cid walked four feet backward.

…I'm going to scrub my teeth, said The King.

I shall be at the Ship Deck, said Cid.

The King entered The Royal Washroom.

The King picked up a sponge.

The King began to rub his sponge across his teeth.

Scrub-scrub-scrub, said The King.

A guard entered.

Is something wrong your maj…esty…?

Scrub-scrub-scrub- take yourself away this is my scrubbing time.

…With a sponge?

Enough. This sponge is the greatest.

But your majesty-

…Enough.

A sponge…here I have an extra toothbrush-

Sponges are what all true warriors strive for…enough, I'm done scrubbing myself, now we can talk about-

About? Should I go?

Courage.

Is that a yes?

Hmm…

Well? Is that a yes?

Take yourself away, I must go scrub myself.

Isn't that what you just did?

Naw…my teeth were scrubbed.

The King took out a comb.

…With a comb? That makes even less sense than a sponge…

The King began to comb his hair.

Hmm? Asked The King.

Never mind, said the guard, can I go now?

Send yourself to the shipdeck, then we can talk about aiding me against the evil forces of Vidas.

Yes, sir! Said the guard.

The guard ran to the shipdeck.

Now time to scrub myself…

(The shipdeck)

The King walked into the shipdeck.

Bois, it's time to sail, said The King. Oah! Where are my true warriors?

Cid walked over to The King.

King- we are ready, our army is already on board-

Naw, said The King, we need four true warriors, and us.

King, they are already ready, we can go now-

Oahhhhh! Naw! We'll send ourselves with 4 true warriors.

King, you know that's a stupid idea.

Naw, said The King, don't talk to me like that.

But King, it's a stupid idea-

Naw, send yourself on my ship.

The King pointed to a green ship in the distance.

That ship? It hardly works, said Cid.

Bois, join me four true warriors, Cid, and the evil forces of me then we can go and kill Lord Vida.

Lord Vida has a full army against us, we're taking a few ships with half our troops, we can't bring up everything- but we can bring enough to at least defend you, you know if you were to die on this trip because of your foolishness, I would never forgive you-

…Enough.

The King walked over to the green ship.

The King pointed to 4 guards, and then Cid.

Join me, and you will become the greatest in Hyrule, then we can talk about-

Fine, I give up, said Cid.

4 guards and Cid got a board the ship.

That's it then, said Cid, all these plans useless…ugh I need a drink.

Sail away, Cid.

…It takes a few hours to get this thing started, it's not like the other ship.

…Ship. Sail in the morning.

The King took out a pillow and a blanket and fell asleep.

No crew…no staff…oh what about…The King will have to find that out on his own, said Cid, come on- go get the stuff.

Mmm…dinner, said The King, mumbling in his sleep.

Right that…stuff, said Cid.

Chapter 3: Under attack

(Hours later, ship is finally in the air)

The King woke up.

Hmm? Asked The King.

The King turned around.

Bois, where is my ship?

The guards shrugged.

Cid, that piece…

The King walked down to the control room on the ship.

(Control Room)

Cid! Said The King.

Ah, your majesty, you have finally awakened, that is good. I cannot talk much now, this ship doesn't have autofly…unlike the others… and I'm alone…unlike the others…and there is too much dinner down here…but I guess that's like the others…

Too much dinner? Oh ho ho, mah boi you- boi you.

Huh? Asked Cid.

Too much dinner? Naw?

The King walked over to one of the packaged dinners.

This dinner will be the greatest, said The King.

The King picked up the entire packaged dinner and ate it in one piece.

Piece, said The King. That dinner was the greatest.

…I'm…surprised…said Cid, that anyone could do that…but you are The King and-

My ship sails to Vida's lair in the morning?

Right, you have about an hour- your majesty, perhaps even less.

Great, I'll go eat dinner.

The King took a couple dinners with him to the top of the ship.

…Why did we bring so many dinners for such a short sail? …Ugh, such a short trip, that majesty- gah! Is wearing off on me.

A guard came downstairs.

Cid Cid! Yelled the guard.

What? Can't you see I'm busy here?

No, I'm blind, said the guard.

My apologies then, said Cid, so what?

We spotted the evil forces of Ganon's ship, and now they are gaining on us!

You did? How could you if your blind.

I'm blinded by the light…I feel…great…

…What are you talking about?

Let's just say I lied to get a compliment from a high ranking officer.

…Oh. Well let's-

Another guard came downstairs.

Ganon's ship has begun to board our ship!

…In the m- gah! Well go up there and help The King!

(Top of ship)

Ganon boarded The King's ship.

You piece of evil, said The King what are you doing here?

Join me King, and your face will be the greatest in Koridi, or else you will die.

Koridi?

…Join me or else you will die!

The King readied himself into a battle stance.

Oah, no bois are taking this ship from the evil forces of me.

Ganon grunted.

Agh, not the chains of fighting.

What? Asked a guard coming up, what's up?

The chains of fighting shall be a true warrior, said The King.

4 of Ganon's minions boarded the ship.

My army will take you over! Said Ganon, all four of them.

Four? Asked The King, oh ho ho ho, I brought…four guards with me.

Ganon laughed.

Go, and kill! Said Ganon.

The guards readied into a battle stance, as well as Ganon and his minions.

The King punched Ganon in his face.

No, not into the face, it burns! Said Ganon.

Ganon punched The King.

Oah!

The King punched Ganon in the face.

No, not into the face it burns!

Ganon punched The King in the face.

The King is in a rage.

…D…d…inneerrrrr, said The King.

He threw all the dinners he had taken up from the control room at Ganon and Ganon was knocked off the ship.

Nooo! Not into the pit, it burns!

The King laughed.

Boi, you are a piece of fail. Where are mah bois?

The guards came back to The King.

The evil forces of Ganon are evil-

They crashed into Vida's castle.

Ship, said The King.

Chapter 4: A meeting with Lord Vida

Oahhhh! Said The King, Cid you piece of ship.

Cid came up from the control room.

We are about to fall… said Cid.

…Naw…said The King.

The ship fell to the bottom of Vida's castle, scrapping off parts of the castle in the process.

When they reached the ground the guards in front of the castle stared at them.

What? Asked Cid, what did we…oh…

…Never mind, said the guards, Lord Vida is in the meeting hall, waiting for you, your majesty, the rest of you stay here.

Great, said The King.

The King jumped out of the ship.

You know, said Cid we were 50 feet in the air…still…this ship is that-

Enough…my legs died.

The King stumbled himself into The Meeting Hall.

(The Meeting Hall)

Vida was at the other end of the room.

Greetings your greatness, King Harkanian, all I want is a great meeting with you, your greatness, is that not the greatest?

Oah, return Eluryh back to me.

I'm afraid it is too great for you now.

Naw.

You may have greatness, but my greatness is greater than your greatness.

Naw. I'm The King.

The King threw a plate at Vida.

Vida began to cry.

Oah, ho ho, take that piece.

You…great coward you great fool! Said Vida.

Guards soon came around The King.

Mah bois, save me! True warriors-

Vida threw a plate at The King and he caught it.

Dinner, said The King.

Your greatness demands greatness for great service, take him to the great prison cell!

The prison cell- or the great one? Asked one of the guards.

The prison, great! Said Vida.

So we are going to throw The King into the great prison? Asked the same guard.

No no, you great buffoons I mean greatly well what I greatly do, throw the great King into the prison cell…

Yes sir, said the guard, and they handcuffed The King.

Hey what about me? Asked The King.

Your handcuffed, quite greatly, said Vida.

Oah! Said The King save me!

No no, your greatness, there shall be no saving today, nor in the great morning.

Naw, said The King, mah boi will save me!

Your great boi? Asked Vida, beginning to stop crying.

Mah boi will go and kill you Lord Vidi-

The guards began to take The King away.

Go and kill you! Oahhhh!

Chapter 5: The New King

(Four Hours Later)

(Hyrule Castle)  
I wonder when The King will return, said Zelda.

My cakes will burn! Yelled a chef from the kitchen.

Ugh…what did he have to leave me?

Duke Onkled walked over to Zelda.

Zelda, we have received word that The King was captured by the evil forces of Vida.

Oh but father! Said Zelda.

Mercy will be given to The King if a true warrior saves him.

True warrior? Asked Zelda.

Yes, a true warrior.

True warrior.

…A true warrior? He always says that. It doesn't mean m-

Don't doubt your majesty, he is the greatest in all of Koridi.

What's Koridi?

I don't know, said Duke Onkled, never the less, we much search for a true warrior to rescue The King who can defeat Lord Vida.

The King can escape; I know he can!

You've got a little too much confidence in your King it would seem, said Duke Onkled.

What do you mean?

The King needs help- why if I were captured I would join forces, and cowardly aid them in a form of self defense, does that not make sense to you, Princess Zelda?

Why would you do that?

It'd be best for The King to do that.

What? Asked Zelda.

A man with a loud horn walked into the room.

Oh here it is! Said Duke Onkled.

What's this? She asked.

It's The new King, said the man.

Huh? Asked Zelda.

The New King, Duke Onkled, said the man.

Duke Onkled!? What about my father?

A true warrior is needed to rescue him, it's not that easy, said Duke Onkled, I will take care of this kingdom till he returns- if he never returns then I shall be The King, King Onkled.

Then I'll go look for the true warrior! Said Zelda.

Great, said Duke Onkled, send troops to go with Zelda to find the true warrior, the legend has it he lives in the forest.

Why haven't you searched yet Duke Onkled-

King Onkled. There is no more Duke Onkled.

Fine, King Onkl-

You know, King Onkled seems a bit plain, how about King Duke Onkled?

Fine, your majesty, King Duke Onkled-

How about King Charles Onkled?

What is your first name anyway?

Duke.

…So why not King Duke Onkled?

I sound like a duke then don't I?

Well yes, but it's your name, Duke Onkled.

Just call me King Onkled, scowled King Onkled.

Ok King Onkled- how is there a-

…You know I'm actually liking-

Shut up!

Duke Onkled frowned.

Mercy, said Duke Onkled.

Just…is there a forest in this desert?

Head to the shipdeck, our fleetmaster Cid should take you to The Lost Wood.

Great…another trip…without The King.

Chapter 6: The King's Escapes

(Eluryh)

…D…Dinner…said The King, where is my dinner? Bois? Aid me?

King, you seem…greatly disgruntled, said Vida walking by.

Oah! You piece of ship, you die!

The King began to bite the prison cells.

What greatness will that do?

The King stopped attempting to eat the prison bars.

It's more than a simple misunderstanding, your greatness, there was a great, great, plan devised, that I would take great King Harkanian, and his great Kingdom of Hyrule, it would have been great you see, but now there is a lack of greatness coming from you…yet, I have greatness!

You piece of ship.

Struggle greatly all you want, your greatness, but my great plan will be devised.

Oah, tell me your piece.

Greatly, said Vida.

Hmm? Asked The King.

No, greatly!

Oahhhhhh! Save me! Said The King.

You great King, imprisoned by your own kingdom, how great, for The King of the great land of Hyrule to be imprisoned in the great land of Hyrule.

Great, said The King.

Don't mock me, said Vida, it greatly offends me…greatly.

Tell me your piece, or else you will die!

No no, great, no no no, it greatly discourages the likes of you to be kept within in your own great land, does that not leave a great impression…your greatness?

…Tell me your piece, or else you will die!

The King punched the prison bars.

Great, great, great, great, said Vida, there is a lack of greatness from your performance, your greatness.

The King smiled, as he noticed a fork in his pocket.

So…you agree, your greatness?

The King nodded.

Great, then I suppose I can be leaving now.

Vida walked out of the room.

The King put the fork into the prison bars.

He with all his might pulled on the prison bars but nothing happened.

The King frowned.

The King then found a knife on the floor.

He began to cut the prison bars off and then eat them.

Oah, this piece is awful, said The King.

The King moaned.

2 guards came down to the King's chamber.

Hey, what are you doing? They asked together.

Dinner, said The King.

Well, why are you eating the bars? Asked the first one.

…Dinner.

We must not question his greatness, said the second one.

This dinner is awfu- Great! Said The King.

Well, he likes it… that is good….at least, said the first one.

…Well, coun- hey wait! Said the second one, if that's dinner…then…what's that!?

A royal chef came down the stairs.

Prego, prego, said the chef. Ahhh! Vhat, ist this? Za King es not eating moy dinner? I spent houars, a'vin away at this.

…What? Asked the first one.

This dinner is the greatest in Elyruh, said The King.

Voo' must share dis repice so ze rest of Elyruh es ba' happa.

…Hmm? Asked The King.

I didn't understand you either, said the guards together.

You come yes? Asked the chef.

Oah? Asked The King, pointing at himself.

The Chef unlocked the gates, and nudged The King to follow.

The King, and The Chef headed up to the kitchen.

Oh boy, Vida's gonna be mad, said the first guard.

Yeah, his greatness is going to have our heads, we better make sure he doesn't leave the castle, to the entrance!

Chapter 7: The Ultimate Show

(Vida's Throne Room)

What? This is not great, you mean The King escaped? This is not great, not great at all! Yelled Vida.

The guard nodded.

Well get your greatness down there you great oaf, I will not be great without The King in my great prison.

He was just in the prison.

The prison, great, whatever you want to call it, it is all great, it's a sheer matter of great time before The King finds what he needs in this great castle, we can't let him have it greatly.

What shall I do, your greatness?

Patrol the great castle, the greatness must not escape these great halls, it would not be great!

Yes your greatness.

The guard left.

Great, what is wrong with these great guards? Can't hold a great King, it makes great sense to me…I'll set up a great show, come Nades!

A half robot, half human creature walked into the room.

What is your, your greatness?

We'll set up a great show.

A good show, that sounds adequate.

Yes, it does. Great, begin to make the preparations with the great ones. Are you ready, be ready greatly?

I will tell the guards, to set up a good show. It will be good. It shall be-

Just be on your way, greatly.

Well, your goodness.

Well what?

Goodness, I must be going.

Great, get going!

Nades left the room.

I greatly know what to do now!

This will be the greatest show!  
The chef entered Vida's throne room.

Es the best ever! Said the chef.

Great? Asked Vida.

'Tis, vust maw'.

I greatly have great trouble understanding great.

Eh vhat?

…Get out…great…

Vhat's gre-

Get out! Wait what…great you were with the greatness.

Va greatness? Asked the chef.

Yes, the greatness, his greatness.

Vos es that?

…You greatly were cooking?

Ah ves, I madeth thy ultimate chefery.

…With…the greatness?

Ah, The King?

Yes, his greatness!

…Ves, oh moy! Es forgot to tie' vis.

He left the room and soon came back.

That greatness looks like a prison bar.

Ahh ves, but vis es great.

Vida stared at The Chef.

Vell?

…Great, I'll try it…greatly.

Vida bit into the prison bar.

Vida turned red, and began to cry.

What's your great problem- you are greatly fired!

Vo, no madame-

Oh voy…

Great! Out!

…Voy asn't erd' the vast of me, my vision bars vill be thy' bestest.

…Out! Guards!

Chapter 8: Solid King

(Elyruh Castle Hallways, Nades stalking The King)

…Hmm…said The King.

The King went up the hallway.

He saw a guard.

…Hmm…said The King.

The King ran at the guard and punched him in the face.

Gah, what's your problem buddy!? Asked the guard.

Give me your dinner, or else you will die.

What, you want me to throw up?

Naw.

Well what do you want me to do?

Hand me my dinner.

Vida's crying was heard nearby.

…What? I don't cook- your greatness, we've found the-

The King put his hand over the guard's mouth, and somehow took all his armor.

The King walked down the next hallway, running into Vida.

You great fool, you great goon, watch where do you think your great going!

Peace, said The King.

Peace? That is great, we will have peace once The King is destroyed in The Ultimate Show.

Oah? Asked The King.

That's right- now back great away you, then you will greatly be pleased with the great show, The Greatness, his majesty will be the great guest at the show.

Hmm…said The King.

Yes, yes, it's greatness is still not ready as of yet…but it's still great, you hear me great!

The King nodded.

Now, I shall be the great…see? Asked Vida.

The King nodded.

Vida walked down the hallway.

…Hmm…great show for The King, for your majesty…I shall be the true warrior of this show.

The King looked for a guard, then headed into the bathroom.

Hey buddy, said a guard doing his business.

The King pinned the guard against the wall.

Whoa, buddy what's your drift?

Hmm? Asked The King, I am a true warrior, I am a butt-y?

Butty? Asked the guard.

Naw, said The King.

But you said it- anyway are you going to go to the show on the forth floor?

Four…hmm, thank you boi.

The King left the bathroom.

Drift away, buddy!

Gahhhh! What….this is not great, nakidness in my hallways! Yelled Vida from far away.

…Hmm, said The King, that boi. Great, I'll go to the show and kill Vida, and reclaim Old Hyrule as my true land.

The King walked up the staircase.

…So, I must tell his goodness about this, or else…I suppose, said Nades.

Nades went up the staircase.

(1st floor)

Hmm…said The King, forth floor.

The King looked around.

My my, said a voice.

Oah? Asked The King.

Nades walked up.

So, your majesty you managed to fool the chef, and even his goodness perhaps, but you can't fool me, I assure you.

Oah, who are you boi? Asked The King.

I am Master Nades, I work for his goodness, he treats me quite good…

Want a piece of me? Asked The King.

No. I will save it for his goodness.

Boi, I'll eat you for dinner.

Be forewarned, in our next face-off, I may not be so…friendly.

Oahhh! Said The King.

What's wrong…scared?

Naw.

Very well then, his goodness is waiting for you.

Nades put a card key into the elevator and headed up.

Hmm…said The King.

The King waited next to the elevator.

Piece of ship, said The King.

A guard came off it.

Hail his greatness, said the guard.

Dinner, said The King.

The King walked onto the elevator.

Which floor do you wish to go to? Asked the elevator.

Four, said The King.

You wish to go to the forth floor?

Hmm…said The King.

You wish to go to the forth floor?

…Oah, that piece is ship.

Access not granted. Please put in password.

…Oah? Asked The King.

Please put in password, said the elevator.

The King looked at the keypad.

D-A-R-I-N-E-R.

Naw…dinner, is what all true warriors strive for.

To the forth floor, your majesty. Password is close enough.

Chapter 9: The Ultimate Show begins

(Showroom)

…Oah, said The King gee it sure is not boring in here.

The King walked over to a seat.

A guard took the seat before The King could sit.

Ship, said The King.

The King looked at another seat and walked over to it.

A random large nose took the seat.

…OAH!? Asked The King.

The King sighed.

What's this ship…

Hmm…said The King.

The King walked over to one of the guards, and took off his armor.

There are no ships, said The King.

Ah your majesty, said the guard, I believe your late. There are no more seats.

That piece of ship face sat in front of me.

Ah, but do not worry King, we have set up special…adjustments for you.

A large golden chair appeared in the middle of the aisle, with many packaged dinners on it.

Great, that piece is what all true majesties strive for.

The King walked over to the chair.

Oah, this piece is great.

The King closed his eyes, and the curtains opened.

The King jumped out of his seat.

Oahhhh! Yelled The King.

Shh, said someone sitting near him.

Boi, I'll eat you for dinner.

Vida walked on stage.

The crowd began to cheer.

The King began to open the packaged dinners.

I see we have greatness in this audience today, give me a g, an r, e, a, and a t! yelled Viva.

Everyone cheered.

I was expecting a great person to have written those on their great body, but none the less, great, let's begin.

Viva pointed to the ceiling.

The crowd awed.

The King began to eat his packaged dinners.

You see, everyone this great castle was originally Hyrule, in which it was great, but then it became not so great once it was destroyed by the great forces of Ganon. Oh, the greatness! But you see, my greats, this place has evolved to something that not even his greatness could accomplish, it is so great…it had to be me, your greatness, the greatest great in all of Elyruh!

The crowd cheered.

The King began to snore.

I see we have a great guest in the audience, it's his greatness, the one and only great King Harkanian!

Oah! Yelled The King, dinner!

The crowd cheered.

Come up here, great King Harkanian.

Hmm…said The King. Naw.

The King began to eat more packaged dinners.

Are you sure, your greatness, there are more dinners up here.

…Dinner, said The King.

Whatever you wish to call it is great, your greatness.

Great, said The King.

So stop mocking me and greatly stride up here…your greatness.

The King sighed.

Is this piece sail?

…What? Asked Viva.

The King pressed a lever and the chair went through the audience, and made it to the stage.

…Very great, your majesty…now you see…this is where I greatly…deceive you!

Oah? Asked The King.

Nades walked on the stage, near The King.

Vida went into the audience.

Great, drop it!

A cage was lowered, trapping Nades and The King in a cage.

Save me! Said The King.

Ha-ha-ha! Laughed Vida, this is so great, get him Nades!

The crowd cheered.

Naw, said The King.

The King began to eat the bars of the cage.

What's this? Asked Nades, that is not very good. Lord Goodness, what shall I do?

Do what you were programmed to do, greatly, now, greatly!

I understand, Lord Goodness, destroy The King while gathering nutrients.

Vida sighed.

Vida threw a piece of chicken on stage, into the cage.

Chapter 10: The Cage Match

The King stared at the piece of chicken.

I believe this is quite a predicament, said Nades.

…Hmm, said The King, this is my piece.

There shall be no piece of yours, I shall take it, then you shall sit there crying…

The King ran at the piece.

Nades took out a paralyzing gun and shot it at The King.

The King was stunned

Oah! Yelled The King.

I believe that is mine now, said Nades, you cannot match my special brand.

The King ran at the piece and picked it up.

The King laughed.

Nades extended his arm and took the piece.

Oah! Yelled The King.

The King jumped on Nades.

The piece went to the other side of the cage.

The King went after it.

Nades paralyzed The King.

Nades ran after the piece.

Nades picked up the piece.

The King ran at Nades and punched him, making him drop the piece.

This is piece is your majesty's.

Nades grunted and swiped the piece from The King.

Naw, said The King.

The King swung around on the cage bars and landed on Nades.

The piece went to the other side of the cage.

The crowd booed.

Nades paralyzed The King, then ran to the other side of the cage and picked up the piece.

The King found a rock on the floor for some reason, and threw it at Nades.

The piece went to the middle of the cage.

The King and Nades ran after it.

Nades caught it, and The King punched him knocking him to the other side of the cage.

The piece landed in The King's hand.

Peace, said The King.

The King ate the piece.

The audience cheered.

Your goodness… I have failed, said Nades.

Nades fell over, and the cage rose up.

The King laughed.

In this, there is only one great, and one great…

Hmm? Asked The King.

Never mind the greatness, said Vida.

Vida walked up on the stage.

The King grabbed Vida.

Give me my piece.

Your piece? That is great. Follow the guards.

Naw.

The King released Vida and went back to his chair.

This piece sails.

The King pressed the lever and it went back to the hallway.

…The great show is over, said Vida.

The greatest, said The King.

The crowd cheered.

Vida sighed.

…So, things are not greatly planned this time…but that's still great…King follow my staff into another great room…

This ship sails?

…Yes your great ship sails.

The greatest ship.

Vida laughed.

Vida pushed the lever, and then The King's chair began to head into another room.

Vida walked up to the stage.

Hmm? Is this greatness you are looking at? That is not great, out!

The audience left.

…Oh Nades, I'll repair you…soon enough…you'll be greater than ever.

Vida sighed.

So…everything shall still go great as planned. It's greatness is not altered by the King's morbid ideas.

Vida laughed.

The power shall be mine, the greatest power, The Crystal of Greatness! …The greatness of shadow!

Chapter 11: Plan B

The King entered the room.

The King screamed loudly.

Oah! Yelled The King, this is the greatest room in Elyruh, join me Vida, and we can sail this room to Hyrule. Hmm? Vida?

Vida walked into the room.

Greatness, said Vida, it comes at a price…therefore your greatness can enjoy his-

The King ran to the assorted pastries on the other side.

Keep going…said Vida.

The King took the cloth off them, and the floor where The King was fell.

The King fell into a cannon.

Hmm? Asked The King.

Vida walked into the room with the cannon.

This is where I say epi- that is not great, not great! Bah, who told me this your fired greatly!

A guard from above cried.

Anyway…this is where the great cannon shatters you with a great boom!

Vida laughed.

Enough, sail me back to that room.

Now! Yelled Vida.

The cannon fuse lit on fire.

The King was launched out of a window.

Oahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yelled The King.

I have greatness, said Vida.

Vida walked back to the previous room.

Ok, which of you wrote this huh? That was not great- not great at all!

He looked around the room.

You, you're the one who did this! I shall greatly punish you…greatly.

The guard began to shiver.

Huh? Are you feeling not great…your not greatness? That is not…great.

Vida poked the guard.

Hey, greatly listen to me, hey!

The guard began to cough.

W…what…did it say?

…It reads…"Epic failure." Epic failure! What is greatly wrong with you!?

The guard began to cry.

Vida looked around.

Send him to the great prison, what is your great name, guard?

…G…G…w…o…na…na…na…

Out with it! I do not accept great foils!

…G…G….w…o…na…na…na…m!

…Gwonam?

…G-

Shut up! Stop crying!

Now, guards take him to the great prison…in great time!

No please! I have a carpet, and three maps!

Vida looked around.

Well- take him! Greatly, now greatly!

The guards picked up Gwonam.

Take him to the great prison, now I greatly need a new great person to write my great lines…

What are you looking at greatly, take the great "epic failure" away!

No….nooooo!

The guards carrying Gwonam left the room.

A black puff of smoke came from where The King had fallen.

Greatness? Asked Vida.

A humanoid in a red cloak appeared where the black smoke was.

Gah, are you the great ghost of that guy?

…No.

Vida looked around.

Guards take him-

You should release that man as soon as possible…they say a true warrior-

Bah, true warrior would destroy the great me? That's illogical!

…That is up for you to decide…I am only doing what is best for you.

I'll tell you what's greatly best for…who the great are you?

…A fate better left with your schemes.

He faded.

…I have greatness?

End of part 1…

What is the fate of The King, where could he have gone? How would…or could he still be alive?

Part 2: Through The Woods  
Zelda and Cid departed to the woods to find The King, yet after a long trip they have finally arrived.

Main characters: Zelda, Duke Onkled, Vida, The King, Cid, Gwonam, The True Warrior (Boi, Link)

Chapter 12: Stuck in The Woods

(Lost Woods, on airship deck)

We finally made it! Said Zelda.

…After 48 hours of flying…said Cid, great…

Cid fell over.

Cid! Said Zelda.

Hi…Princess Zelda, where are we?

You know Cid, we are in The Lost Woods.

…Right…said Cid.

Cid got up.

Where are our warriors? Asked Cid.

They should still be down in the ship…let's go and get them.

Cid and Zelda went back into the ship and went into the main room.

Warriors? Asked Cid, warriors! Oh come on already!

Warriors! Yelled Zelda.

Oh that's the problem, said Cid…that…really is bad.

What? Asked Zelda.

I guess the king is right…instead of beer we should bring food…

What happened?

Their blood levels…too many…let's just say they are going to take a nap forever, Princess.

What? How could this have happened?

The King's not here, he usually always brings some materials we use…but…without him all we brought was beer…for 48 hours…I feel like I'm going…I'm going to…

Cid threw up.

Zelda glared at Cid.

Oh deal with it, said Zelda.

…Sorry princess.

They headed outside.

So…to look for The King… you know we should have just flown over this place…and could find The King that way…he always makes a big scene. Like with his oah's, and save me!

You do a pretty…pretty…

Don't do it.

…Pretty good…

DON'T DO IT.

Pretty good…King… do what?

…Soil our ship.

We aren't even on it any-

Shut up.

Yes your highness, so what are your commands?

Find The King, let's start this airship up again…and go over the forest, we'll find something.

…Ok…

I told you don't do it!

Do what? You aren't making any sense!

Zelda grunted.

They got back on the ship.

(Control Room)

Cid gasped.

Princess, Princess!

Zelda ran in.

What?

…I have some bad news…

What?

Well, you see I had some bottles here and…I guess I knocked one over when I was getting up…and now…this ship is…

Broken?

Yes. Broken.

Smart thinking there, bub.

…Sorry.

Zelda sighed.

We'll have to scout here…bring…the beers…and don't-

Don't what?

You know.

Oh.

Cid took a backpack, and loaded it up with the remaining beers.

How many are we even going to use? If we get too drunk it'll be useless. We may as well bring nothing.

…It'll help me stand you…muttered Cid.

What?

It's a fluid… that's it…let's just use it.

Fine. Then we'll do it.

…Look a temple! Said Zelda.

….A…temple? asked Cid, oh over there…uh we're looking for The King.

Perhaps he is in it, said Zelda.

I don't know…but the last time The King went to a temple….

(Hyrulian Church)

OAHHHHHHHHHHH, yelled The King.

Quiet, said the priest. And then the stones of-

This dinner is evil!

QUIET! Yelled The Priest.

Enough, my ship sails.

A ship came in and ran over the priest.

…My ship sails. You pieces of ship, what's for dinner?

Oh boy…that was a bad trip…

Well, maybe he wanted to destroy it, said Zelda, come on let's go.

Cid sighed.

…Fine.

Chapter 13: The True Warrior

(Temple)

Well let's see here, said Zelda, what's this a drawing?

Zelda picked up the piece of paper.

That looks like a beer bottle, said Cid…or just plain scribbling.

I wonder who's here, said Zelda.

We're looking for The King, The King draws dinner, he draws ships, he would never draw scribbles, or something such as-

Hey…getcha punchin' here, echoed a voice from far away.

The King! Said Zelda.

Need not be hasty, we do not know if that's The-

The Ship it goes vrooommmmm boom blam blam wow! Yelled the voice.

…Perhaps, but this seems a little bit too easy…said Cid.

Zelda began to run further into the temple.

Zelda! Zelda! Oh damn that girl…

(Further into the temple)

Look at that! Said Zelda, Cid that must be The King, look at these weapons!

…It's not The Kings…gah!

What's wrong?

Look up!

Zelda looked up and saw more scribbles.

…Let's…just leave now…this never hap-

A young man in a green hood ran in front of Cid.

Gah!

You…guysh looking fori gi…gi…gime?

Speak proper English you impudent pest! Said Cid, you could have given me a heart attack!

…Heartsh?

Cid, please…

Who are you?

They call me b…oi…

Boi? Who calls you that?

…The orange guy…with longish hair…n…

He threw up.

…The King! Said Zelda, come on Cid, he must be somewhere in h-

That's…oh no, said Cid.

What? Asked Zelda.

That's the spitting image of The True Warrior.

The True Warrior, that The King almost mentions?

Blagh? Asked the man.

So his name is boy…that's…odd. The legend mentions it's Link…huh, who knew. He is supposed to help The Lord Harkanian defeat an unknown evil…

An unknownish evila?

…Yes, my dear boy, we've finally found you!

Cid hugged Boi.

He threw up on Cid's head.

…That's just perfect. We have to take him back to Hyrule once we find The King.

…How about a kiss for my luck?

Zelda shuttered.

…If you wish, said Cid.

Cid kissed Boi.

…I think…never mind, said Zelda.

…I feel sick, said Cid…ugh… we'll pick him up later, we need to find The King.

Hereish is King!

Boi pointed to himself.

I'm sure you are, said Cid.

Oah! Yelled a voice.

The King! Said Cid.

Right heresh, said Boi.

I know, said Cid, let's go Zelda.

How about a kiss-

No! said Cid.

…Heresh, said Boi.

Ugh…said Cid, come on!

Here…comesh to me, sweety.

Get away from me!

They went further into the temple.

Chapter 14: Joining up with The King

(Further into The Temple)

King! Said Cid, where are you!

Save me! Yelled a voice.

They ran to the voice, and found The King tied up.

King! Said Cid, that wasn't too hard.

Mah boi, Zelda!

Father! Said Zelda.

King!

Laughter was heard.

Oh no that can't be, said Zelda.

Ganon walked over to them.

Join me Zelda, and you will be the greatest in Koridi!

What's Koridi?

Hyrule, said The King.

I have no idea, said Cid.

Ganon laughed.

…You will die!

Naw, said The King.

Yes, said Ganon.

Naw.

Yes.

Naw.

Shaddup! Yelled Boi's voice.

Boi came running forward with a stick and smacked Ganon in the face with it.

Erg…no not into the stick it burns! You haven't seen the last of me!

Ganon faded.

Nice job, boy, said Cid.

Mah boi, you saved me from the evil forces of Ganon!

Huh? Asked Boi. What evil forces?

Hey your sober now, said Cid.

I guess? Who was drunk?

…Never mind then, said Cid.

They untied The King.

Great, said The King lets go and kill Vida. He is evil. Evil must burn!

It's harder than that, said Cid, we don't have a working airship.

Hmm, said The King, let's go back to Hyrule and get a new boi.

Hey! Said Boi.

Why would your name be boy? Asked Cid.

My name is boy? Who told you that?

You did.

He shrugged.

Well my real name is-

Mah boi, interrupted The King, you saved Hyrule.

…Yeah, sure, well anyway my real name is Li-

I wonder what's for dinner, interrupted The King.  
As do I, but my real name is-

Let's ship ourselves to Vida's lair.

My real name is-

Enough, our ship sails in the morning.

Will you cut that out? Asked Cid.

…Hmm, said The King.

My real name is-

I wonder what's for my lair in this place.

Will you let me finish?

Naw, said The King.

…My real name is-

True warrior, let's go and kill Vida then we can talk about-

Shut up! They all yelled.

…Hmm, said The King.

My real name is-

I need to ship myself out for four months to kill the evil forces of-

Let me finish!

Peace, said The King.

My real name is-

This piece is the greatest.

What piece?

…I'll tell you late-

Oahhh, ship ourselves out to Vida's lair then we can talk about peace in Hyrule.

Chapter 15: Overhearing the plan

(Elyruh Prison Chambers)

…Oh will no one come to save me? Asked Gwonam.

Oh my, said a voice this is awful.

Hmm? Asked Gwonam, what is wrong miss?

The King, he was thrown into the woods!

Oh no, said Gwonam, what are we going to do now? Who will save us?

A guard came in.

Ha-ha, look at you cowards! Look at you! Pitiful disgraces.

Spit on yourself, said the woman.

What did you say?

I said flesruoy no tips!

…What? I deserve tips! Flesruoy always, always gets tips, bah what is wrong with you!

He took out a sword.

His greatness may have my head for this, but Flesruoy always gets tips.

…I reversed my-

Silence!

He opened the cage.

Now to kill you…

Gwonam threw a map on the guard's face.

Ah! What is this? Fluesruoy is confused, Fluesruoy is blind! Gahh!

He cut off his own head by accident.

Thank you, brave sir, said the woman.

He opened Gwonam's cage.

Hurrah, we are free!

Wait, what's that? Asked the woman.

Hmm? Asked Gwonam. Oh…no, hide!

They went up the stairs, and entered a closet.

…Super, said Gwonam.

Vida and Nades were heard pacing and talking outside.

So I was talking to his greatness, and he was like great, but then he backstabbed me, greatly and I…greatly beat him up yeah!

That is good, your goodness.

Good? I shall call it great.

You are correct, your goodness.

I hope my mod- you there, is that great letter for me?

The guard nodded.

Well greatly hand it over!

He handed him the letter.

"From King Harkanian…-"

WHAT!? Yelled Vida, The King is alive, how? I shot him out of a cannon for great's sake!

Simmer down your goodness, said Nades, remember your blood pressure.

His greatness has gone too far…I'll greatly finish the letter…and see if it gives any more information…great I hope.

"From King Harkanian…

Today we ship ourselves to you mah boi, we will kill you then steal your ship and sail to Hyrule then eat dinner. Oah ho ho ho, this is the greatest in all of Hyrule…"

…That's it, begin the plan, finish it, whatever you want!

Your goodness, what about great?

Great…whatever, begin to extract power from the crystal, greatly now, I am greatly refurbished…who is writing these lines? Ah, great…

He turned over another notecard.

Here we go. Great, whatever, begin to extract power from the crystal, greatly now, I am greatly…angry…extract…The King's voice…great now, great, finish it!

They walked away.

We have to escape, and find The King!

Chapter 16: The King's Song

So we want to go to Vida's castle, yet we have no way to know where we are, besides the fact that we are in the woods, said Cid.

I'll take my ship-

Our ship broke down.

Ship.

What else can we do? Asked Cid, I have no idea.

Elyruh huh? Asked Boi.

What about Elyruh? Asked Cid.

We are there, you know, whoever you are looking for I'm sure it's somewhere.

How do you know this is Elyruh, true warrior…I mean Boi? Asked Zelda.

My name isn't Boi, it's-

Enough, ship me to Vida's castle.

Why do you keep interrupting me? There I finally said something without being interrupted, and it took that long!

Hmm? Asked The King.

Finally, now I can say it, yeah now I'm going to say my real name and it won't be interrupted by you, King, yeah my real name my real name is-

Enough, scrub your floor.

Boi sighed.

The King began to sing a tune as they walked.

"Ho ho ho ho ho, my ship sails, my ship sails, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, we sail to kill The King. We can sail ourselves to him, yes to him, you see my warriors, we- 4 true warriors 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, to sail to kill The King. Ho ho ho ho ho, my ship sails, my ship sails, we can sail ourselves to him, yes to him, you see my warriors we- 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, we sail to kill The King. Once done, we shall-

Shut up! Yelled Boi.

Oahhhhh! Yelled The King.

The King punched Boi in the face.

What was that for?

Your majesty, said Cid this is not your recommended-

I'll scrub your face, Cid, enough.

Yes…your majesty.

"Ho ho ho ho ho, my ship sails, my ship sails, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, we sail to kill The King. We can sail ourselves to him, yes to him, you see my warriors, we- 4 true warriors 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, to sail to kill The King. Ho ho ho ho ho, my ship sails, my ship sails, we can sail ourselves to him, yes to him, you see my warriors we- 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, we sail to kill The King. Once done, we shall scrub the evil forces of the floors with us, to save me, with 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors. With a scrub there- a ho ho ho ho ho ho there, and a-

The King tripped on a pebble.

Oahhhhhh!

Hey, boi why'd you do that? Asked Zelda. Father!  
I didn't do anything, why is everyone blaming me?

I believe The King perhaps may have stubbed his toe, said Cid, oh in the worst possible place…

Naw, said The King.

The King stood up.

Here it is, said Boi.

Boi jumped to a tree branch and it fell, as well as him, and a door opened.

Where does this piece go?

It leads to Vida's Castle, my dearest King, you see once you've lived in this forest for so long you learn a little bit about it. Let's go, shall we?

Oh, Boi, said The King. Let's go and kill Vida to bring harmony to Hyrule then we can talk about scrubbing the floors.

Chapter 17: The Front Gate

(Elyruh Castle, Vida's Castle)

Oah, this piece, said The King, Vida must-

King! Said a voice.

Hmm? Asked The King.

Gwonam ran at The King with his carpet in hand and hugged him.

Enough!

Gwonam, said Cid, we thought they had killed you.

Another one escaped, I do not know the name however, said Gwonam.

Enough, Vida must burn then we can talk about peace.

The King walked to the front door.

Burn burn burn! Yelled The King. This piece is evil.

It's locked…said Boi.

…Hmm, said The King naw.

The King stepped back and ran into it.

Oah! Yelled The King.

I see that plan doesn't work, said Cid.

Enough, sail yourself to kill that piece.

That door? Asked Gwonam, we'll have to wait, we can try get beyond the main gate if I take you one at a time.

Gwonam put his carpet on the floor.

It floated upward, then stopped.

Oah! Yelled The King.

All abord! Yelled Gwonam.

Sail, said The King.

They were carried into the main gate of the castle, but there appeared no way in.

Hmm, said The King, there is no time, this piece must die.

The King found a match and took out his lighter.

He threw the lit match at the castle.

…Ship, said The King.

There has to be a way in, said Gwonam.

Hey you! Said 2 guards running at them. Nobody is allowed through without His Greatness's permission!

Naw, said The King.

They ran at The King.

Oah! Yelled The King.

The King punched one in the face, and was knocked over by the other one.

Aid The King! Said Cid.

Cid looked around for a weapon, and then threw a beer bottle at the guard that was previously punched.

Good idea, give me one, said Zelda.

The two of them began to throw beer bottles at the guards.

Stop stop! Said the first one, we submit!

Let us in, said Boi.

His greatness-

Cid threw another beer bottle at the guards.

Fine! Fine!

They opened the main gate.

We're going to tell his greatness on you! Said the guards together and they ran away.

Enough, said The King let's go and kill the evil forces of Vida.

Wait wait, said Cid we needn't cause reckless destruction like the time you were in the bowling alley…

(Bowling Alley)

Four, said The King, that is the greatest.

No, said Cid it's 10 pins that is the greatest.

Naw, four.

10.

Four.

…Fine your majesty.

Enough, said The King, I won that game boi.

Yes, sure you did.

They entered the castle.

Chapter 18: Puzzled

(Vida's Throne Room)

Your greatness, said a guard, we have heard word of intruders in the castle.

Intruders your greatness? That must be his greatness, we must devote every great resource to the greatness of finding his greatness.

So what do we do?

…You greatly heard me.

Devote his greatness?

…What?

Ok listen to me, this is of great importance, devote every great resource to the capture of his greatness.

Who is his greatness?

His greatness, The King.

Right, let's get The King.

(First room, Elyruh Castle)

Hmm, said The King, this door is evil.

Ok, said Boi, we need to figure a way to get through here.

A way you say? Asked Cid, I know a way.

Cid threw a beer bottle at the door.

Nothing happened.

I just had to try that, it usually works for me.

This isn't a fairy tale, said Boi.

Gwonam put his carpet on the floor and it headed upward.

Squadalah I am off! Said Gwonam, as he rammed into the door with it and was shocked.

…So there is an electric current, said Boi. I know what we should do…

Link went over to the door.

He began to lick the beer.

MORE MORE! He yelled, more beers more!

Cid threw 3 more bottles of beer at the door, and Link drank them.

How is that going to help? Asked Cid.

I'ma…goodish boy, aren't I?

Great, he's drunk again, said Zelda, oh the humanity.

The humanity? Asked Gwonam.

Yes.

Hmm, said The King.

The King looked around.

He picked up a piece of paper on the floor.

It read "Area System Controls, 1, 2, 3, 4, hold red button for door to open, his greatness will be proud."

Hmm, said The King.

He walked up to a statue.

This piece, said The King.

The King pressed the button.

The button went back out.

Hmm, said The King.

I understand it, said Gwonam.

I see shipsh, I see sailsh, I see…yelled Boi.

Together, excluding Boi, they all pressed buttons at the same time and the door opened up.

Now where's Vida? Asked Cid.

Hmm, said The King.

Looks like this little guy is going to be staying here till his drunkness passes him by, said Zelda.

Little guy, drunkness? Asked Gwonam.

Shut up.

Everyone, excluding Boi went through the door.

(Elyruh Castle Chambers)

So, where would-

Get them! Yelled a guard.

Ship, said The King.

Squadalah we're off! said The King.

Zelda, Cid, can you handle them? Asked Gwonam.

Go find Vida, we'll catch up, said Cid.

The King got aboard Gwonam's carpet and they began to fly through the hallways.

Oh ho ho, said The King, squadalah we are off!

Ooahhhh, yelled a voice.

Hmm? Asked The King, that's…

It's you? Asked Gwonam.

They smashed into a wall.

My carpet is damaged! Said Gwonam oh no!

Enough, squadalah-

Only on the carpet can you say that.

…Ship, I'm off.

The King ran across the hallway, and up the stairs.

The King smiled.

This piece says "Vida's Throne Room", hmm…

He pushed on the door, but it did not budge.

This piece is evil.

The King sighed.

He began to walk down the stairs when a laser beam was shot at him.

Oah! Yelled The King.

So you thought you could get away, how loathsome, you can never escape, said Nades walking over.

Boi! Said The King.

I perhaps am the "boy" you are looking for, whatever you consider a genderless object. Now…die you unholy coruscating!

He shot 3 laser bolts at The King.

Chapter 19: The Second Encounter

Nades shot 3 laser bolts at The King.

The King ran at Nades and kicked him.

Nades was knocked into the air, but flipped over while being knocked and shot a laser bolt at The King.

The King dodged the laser bolt and rammed right into Nades.

Nades shot The King, and The King was knocked off Nades.

Nades shot out his arm at The King.

The King was knocked over.

Nades shot a laser beam at The King.

The King found a piece of paper on the floor and threw it at Nades blocking his vision.

Nades was blinded.

Nades took the piece of paper off.

Huh? What is this? This is…the control manual to operate the dark room?

The King punched Nades.

Pitiful cowardness! Said Nades.

Oh ho ho, said The King piece of ship.

The King ran into Nades and Nades hit the ceiling.

The King jumped off the wall, and punched Nades.

I am not done yet you overzealous coward!

Nades shot 3 energy bolts at The King.

The King was knocked to the staircase.

The King rolled down the staircase.

Nades closed his eyes, and turned into a metal bike and ran over The King.

Oah! Yelled The King.

The King with his legs knocked Nades into a wall.

Nades turned into his normal form.

Enough, said The King.

The King ran at Nades and smashed him further into the wall.

Static energy came out of Nades and shocked The King.

Nades grunted.

I've had it up to here with you anaphoric creature!

Nades turned into a bike and ran at The King.

The King ran to the side, and avoided Nades.

Nades ran at The King again, and The King punched Nades in the face.

More static energy came out of Nades and shocked The King.

The King ran at Nades and smashed him through the wall to Vida's throne room.

….Gah, said Nades, I refuse to go any further, but be warned, for his goodness shall not…be so easy.

Nades ran away.

That piece of ship was evil, said The King.

He went through the wall into The Throne Room.

Vida! Said The King, you evil piece-

The King looked around the room.

Hmm, said The King.

Greater, greater, more voices, greater, greater, great great! Yelled Vida's voice.

The King noticed a staircase and went up it.

Chapter 20: The Showdown

(Roof)

Great, great, more Kings, more! Hahahahaahahaha! Laughed Vida.

You piece of evil ship, said The King.

Ahh! Said Vida, what in the greatness are you doing here, your greatness?

I come to take back Hyrule from the evil forces of you.

Vida laughed.

Perhaps…if you were a little greater, and quicker… look at that great crystal, the crystal of power, it will grant me greatness beyond what greatness was previously possible, it is so great…

Oah, yelled a voice.

You see these… great Kings.

4 robotic Kings appeared.

You see, your greatness, I was preparing for you, all this time…hahahahaha!

The King grunted.

So you thought you could win, did you? You haven't seen my greatest power! Go Kings!

A loud noise was heard, and the castle went into the sky.

Evil, said The King.

Kings, activate!

Oah, yelled one king.

Oah, yelled a second one.

Oah, yelled a third one.

Oah, yelled a forth one.

The Crystal shocked Vida.

Gah, what is this? Asked Vida. How does this greatness of mine fail?

You must die! Said The King.

Your greatness comes at the worst possible times…but…I'll send Your Greatness back to Hyrule!

Naw, said The King.

Vida summoned 4 King robots.

They are all rushed at The King.

The King punched each of them, and they exploded.

The King ran at Vida, and Vida threw a pebble at The King.

Oah!

The King was unstunned, and ran into Vida, and grabbed him by the neck.

Vida stunned The King.

The King released Vida.

Vida jumped on a floating platform nearby.

Vida took out a laser gun.

The King ran at Vida, but the platform went up.

Your greatness is futile!

Vida threw the gun at The King.

Oah!

That was pretty great…

The King picked up the gun and threw it at Vida.

Vida fell off the platform.

The King punched Vida.

Vida got back up and shocked The King with a stun gun.

Vida found another moving platform and jumped on it.

The King grabbed ahold of the platform and got on it knocking Vida off.

He jumped off the platform and the platform slammed right into Vida.

Troublesome greatness…

Vida shot a flare into the sky, and it came back at him, and it created 3 of himself.

Your greatness shall never find me!

The King punched the second one.

It turned into an anvil, and smashed The King.

Piece of…

They both shot laser guns at The King.

The King kicked the first one.

They third one faded

Eep! Said Vida.

Vida turned into three.

The King picked up a laser gun and threw it at the third one.

It faded and turned into an anvil and smashed The King.

Piece of…

The King punched the second one.

The 1st one faded.

Eep! Said Vida.

The King grabbed Vida by the neck.

Die! Said The King.

Enough of you, your greatness!

A ceiling and walls appeared over the roof.

Holes in the floors began to move, and The King fell into one and Vida was released.

Vida laughed.

The King fell from the top of the room, somehow…

The King ran at Vida.

Vida created three of himself.

The King punched the third one.

The second and third one faded.

Gack! Said Vida.

Mah boi, peace.

The King charged up a punch and smashed Vida through the wall, knocking him off the castle.

Vida screamed.

Great, said The King.

A platform caught Vida on the way down.

The platform reached the roof.

Oah? Asked The King.

Now your greatness, this is where I take your great life.

Vida took out a spark gun.

One shot of this, and it will kill your greatness.

The King looked around.

Surrender now, your greatness, and perhaps I will spare your great life, hands up!

The King raised his hands.

Now now, said Vida, I've had it up to great with you!

A bullet was fired knocking Vida's gun out of his hands.

Great? Asked Vida.

Cid walked to The King.

King, we've secured the castle, we've won!

Oh no you haven't, said Vida, you great little worms…

Bigger than you.

Vida grunted.

You haven't heard the last of his greatness, Vida Ssentaerg!

Vida began to run away.

The King jumped on Vida.

…Great.

The King found a sword on the floor, and picked it up.

He threw it out the window, and threw Vida out the window.

Your majesty, said Gwonam coming in, we have secured-

I told him, said Cid.

Shall we go to the shipdeck and return to peace? Asked Gwonam.

Yes, said Cid.

A portal appeared.

A humanoid in a red cloak stepped out.

Hmm? Asked The King.

Well done King… But what about the crystal, do you not wish to take it with you?

Hmm? Asked The King…hmm…

I would say so myself…it may…help your trip. Shall you say, aid it?

Aid my ship?

…Whatever you wish…

He faded, as well as the portal.

They walked out of the room carrying the crystal, and to the ship deck, then flew home.

End of part 2…

The Kingdom of Elyruh was retaken by The King and his allies. Vida is killed, with little hope of survival falling off a castle. However, why would The King's voice do something with the crystal? And who would want him to take the crystal back, and what of the state of Hyrule, with it's temporary King, Duke Onkled?

Part 3: Fight for Freedom

Will their homecoming be as ideal as they hoped?

Main characters: (The King, Duke Onkled, Gwonam, Cid, Nades, Ganon, Vida (while not talking at the same time)

Chapter 21: The Change

(Starlight Plains)

Vida! Said Nades, I calculated the power of his throw, and it seems to have gotten you here…Vida? No, your goodness, you can't…Damn that King, I'll make sure he does not return!

A portal appeared.

The same humaniod in the same robes appeared.

Your filled with anger, are you not?

Who are you to tell me what I am, and what I'm not…?

I can help you perhaps…

What could you help me with? I need his goodness back to life. Then we can return to Elyruh in peace.

In peace…there is no peace. The Duke of Hyrule has taken over Hyrule.

What!? This complicates things even more…his goodness will not be pleased.

He created a portal.

What device is this?

Device…?

Ganon came out of the portal.

Join me Nades, and we will kill The King, and take over Hyrule for ourselves!

…The Lord Ganon, a possible explanation for the destruction of Hyrule- well well… how things seemed to have turned for the worse.

Join me.

Is that all you can say you implausible beast?

No, not the chains!

The chains?

…I believe I'll leave you be.

The man in the robes faded.

So…what is your profession now, Ganon?

Chains.

So I see, you are what would be called a blacksmith nowadays, I assume.

You are my prisoner.

…How am I your prisoner?

…Join me or else you will be my prisoner.

Nades sighed.

Very well, how shall we start on our task of finding The King, we have no leads at all.

Hyrule.

…Perhaps he is already there, but what if…his ship broke down?

The chains are too far away.

Maybe…you are starting to make sense.

Nades began to walk away.

Hey, join me.

I will…give me time to think, your credulous incompetence ness.

…Join me?

I shall, I shall take us to Hyrule…

Nades turned into a small helicopter.

Join me my prisoners, said Ganon.

4 minions of Ganon appeared, that looked like simple stick figures.

This will be the greatest, now let's join me and kill The King.

The King…he killed my only friend…my…creator.

They will burn!

…Yes. Yes they will.

Chapter 22: Arriving Home

(Hyrule Shipdeck)

Their airship landed.

They all got off the ship.

Now, what shall we do? Asked Cid, shall we inform the citizens? They would love peace and prosperity.

Enough, said The King it's dinner time dinner is what all true warriors strive for in the morning.

They opened the door leading to a hallway.

Halt! Said 2 guards coming over, and placing their spears in a way so they could not get through.

Who are you? Asked the first one.

The King, said The King, Boi, Zelda…True Warrior, mah boi?

…That is impossible, The King is on his throne currently eating dinner, said the second one, if you are The King, we need proof.

The King shrugged.

What's going on here? Asked Cid, you know me, I'm the head of the airship-

Nothing further, we will take you to the real king, and then we'll be able to see through your lies.

Naw, said The King.

(Throne Room)

The guards knocked them down, so they were bowing before Duke Onkled.

Your majesty, said the second guard, this man, pointing at The King, claims to be The King, yet he is clearly not, what is the punishment?

Duke Onkled? Asked The King.

Enough, said Duke Onkled, these traitors must be disposed of, execute them for such…treason.

What? Asked Zelda, Duke Onkled-

King Charles Onkled to you, and next time curtsy first.

I'm not your servant! Said Zelda.

Ha-ha-ha, bow before me, you pests!

We are, said Cid.

Piece of evil, said The King.

So you stand before me and lie…traitors!

Duke Onkled, you were supposed to take over in four months if I don't return enough, it's been four days, said The King.

Do I know you? He asked; guards leave.

The guards left.

You dare oppose The King, you merciless traitors, what say you? I am unprotected, you can do whatever you like.

The King stood up, and ran at Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled took a sword from the floor and knocked him backward.

And now…

Guards entered the room.

To the execution chambers with you, Harkanian! Said Duke Onkled.

Naw, said The King.

The King was dragged up from the floor.

I'll give you one day, enjoy it…you are my prisoner.

The King was dragged out of the room.

Naw, nawwwwww, echoed The King's voice.

Take the rest of them to the prisons! Said Duke Onkled.

Chapter 23: The Kings Meeting

(Execution Cell)

Oah…oah…said The King.

Duke Onkled walked down to his cell.

You evil-

Enough words King, this is my kingdom now, and I do what I want.

I'm The King.

Just because your name is King rather than Duke means nothing.

Naw.

You are correct, no would be correct.

Hmm…save me!

There is nobody that can hear you besides me, in this kingdom I am building, there will be no you, you will be executed tomorrow, how does that sound?

The King looked at the bars.

What's wrong, scared to lose your life?

Naw, said The King.

Well you should be, it's quite a scary experience, but I must thank you for the death of Lord Ssentaerg, it would be quite troublesome to him have him around.

Oah, die.

You can't harm me, I shall bide my time till I see your execution.

Hmm…

What now your majesty? I know not of your futile struggles. Perhaps you can show me…

Naw, there are no futile struggles.

I know you managed to escape from Elyruh, I just don't know how…in any case, we have cameras all over this room, and lucky for you, you are alone here, there is no escape. We've secured every inch of this castle, there is no way you or any of your friends are getting out.

Naw.

Perhaps then, I can leave no?

The King nodded.

But first, your majesty…why did you go to Elyruh and try to destroy Vida?

I scrubbed his face into Hell.

…That's an odd way of putting it, and you did not answer my questions, I cannot provide mercy as easily as it sounds…yet, there will be no mercy. So, what was the reason…for your actions?

Dinner.

That is faulty logic my dear boy-

Mah boi.

I walked right into that. Never the less, why would dinner hail such…power? Such energy that you seek.

It is the greatest.

There are many kinds of dinner, King, there are thousands…yet you will not be getting any…ever again!

Oahhhh! Yelled The King.

Yes that's right any nobody- nobody can save you now. Your precious dinner will be forever forgotten! I hope you…don't enjoy your last day!

The King sighed.

…Last time, why would you go to Elyruh to stop Lord Ssentearg, it makes…little sense to me, perhaps I will space you a morsel if you answer this question.

Peace.

…Peace you say…huh…how interesting…this kingdom is now at peace…without you in charge, nobody- even if you managed to get an election would vote for you. Now I shall leave you be.

DINNNNERRRR! Said The King.

He began to punch the prison bars.

You can't break them down you fool, you should have known that by now, now I shall take my leave, bad tidings my enemy.

…Peace…

Chapter 24: The King's Attempt

(Execution Chambers)

Oah…morn…morning? The King asked.

Two guards walked over to him.

Time to die, said the first one.

Naw.

They opened the cell.

The King ran past them, and knocked them over.

The King laughed.

2 guards came to the staircase and blocked The King.

The King attempted to punch one down, but he was knocked down.

Evil, said The King.

Enough of your antics, they said together.

The other two guards got up together.

Now- You- Are- Caught, they said together.

Naw, said The King.

The King backed up and rushed through them.

The King laughed.

8 more guards went around him, then the 4 previous guards came behind him.

Just capture him! said one of them.

He may hurt us, said another one.

Just do it!

They all went next to him and grabbed him.

We got him; we got him!

Hmm, said The King, naw.

The King attempted to escape, but a guard threw dust in his eyes.

Oah! Oah! Oah!

They all began to throw dust into his eyes, and they eventually reached the courtyard.

(Courtyard)

The King saw the crystal he had seen on top of Vida's Castle earlier.

Hmm…said The King, what's this piece?

Shut up! They all said, and then threw dust into his eyes.

Oah! Pieces of evil, you must die.

The King kicked one of them in the face, and they all fell, and then The King began to run.

Way to go buddy, said one to the one who was kicked.

Hey, he kicked me, there is still 11 of you there. You should be able to support him.

No you shou- let's go after him!

They ran at The King, who had reached the wall of the courtyard.

The King looked at the wall.

Ship, there is no escape, this is evil.

Rope, bombs, you want it? Said a nearby merchant.

The King took a rope from him.

My friend you are evil, said the merchant.

The King flung the rope to the top of the wall and began to climb up.

He's getting away! Said one of the guards.

Everyone except for The King stopped moving.

Hmm…said The King, what is this piece?

A humanoid in a red robe appeared on top of the wall.

We can't be having that now, can we? The humanoid asked.

He lit the rope on fire.

Ship! Said The King.

The humanoid in the red robe faded.

The King fell to the floor.

…S…h…s…h…s….h….i…p….

The guards rushed to him and picked him up and set him into the solar powered electric chair.

The King's arms were held down by cinderblocks, and his legs by even larger cinderblocks.

Duke Onkled walked over to The King, with a switch in this hand.

Once I press this button, you'll be shocked to death- now then, what are your final words?

The King looked up.

Ship!

What? That was-

Your majesty there is a ship up there! Said a guard.

…Gah, blasted luck…

Chapter 25: Saved by The Enemy

That ship is disrupting my plan, bah! Said Duke Onkled, shoot it down!

It's not doing-

Destroy it! I'll handle The Kin- I mean…this scum.

A cannonball knocked the electric chair over.

What's this? Asked Duke Onkled. I'll shock you now and finish this then!

He readied his finger.

The ship created a shadow blocking the sun.

Duke Onkled pressed the button, but nothing happened.

No, no no!

Nades got out of the ship, as it landed.

You, get out of here, business is going on here! Said Duke Onkled.

This should be his goodnesses land, why do you defile it?

Who are you?

Your executioner, said Nades.

Nades shot a laser bolt at Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled was knocked back.

Join me, said a voice.

Ganon got out of the ship.

The King! Said the guards.

Duke Onkled got up.

Fight them you idiots, I'm fine!

The King's coming with us, said Nades, we'll come back for you later.

Protect The King! Said a guard.

The guards surrounded Duke Onkled.

Gah…idiots!

Nades removed the cinderblocks, and grabbed The King.

You your strideness are coming with me, come Ganon.

I have joined you, Nades. King, you are my prisoner.

They entered the ship.

Duke Onkled ran to the ship, knocking some guards over.

They are taking him away, do something! I know what…

Duke Onkled ran over to the crystal.

Crystal, shoot the ship down!

Nothing happened.

…What do you need to work?

Squadalah, we're off, said Gwonam carrying Boi and Zelda on the carpet.

What!? Them also? I demit this kind of behavior! How'd they escape?

They landed on the top of the airship as it took off.

No King, no True Warrior, No Princess and No Carpet Guy, I shall not have it! Shoot the ship!

Archers shot arrows at the ship.

The ship took off.

Fire, fire, fire! I will take no mistakes.

It's not working, said a guard.

You, pick up-

The ship was already out of view.

…They won't get away with this, I'll go and find them, and nobody shall assume office while I'm gone!

They nodded.

I shall find my ship master, he somehow…didn't escape, this is the only good news…

(Cid's Prison)

So you didn't escape, why? Asked Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled…said Cid, what do you want?

I'll give you a choice, you see it seems I have killed all the captains of the airships… oh what a shame… well…

Let me guess, you want me to…

I do not want you. You will, or you will die. But first, explain this…why didn't you escape?

I was sleeping.

…Well now you are my ally, by default. You will- no you must hunt down The King, and we will destroy him.

…I'll take the execution please.

No, I'm afraid I've already handled that from the start actually.

A loud noise was heard, and Cid's prison turned into a hole, sucking in Cid and Duke Onkled.

(Ship Control Room)

Greetings Cid, this is your King, Duke Onkled, you'll find everything you need till we find The King in the room, don't bother escaping…the windows cannot be broken, and the door…well there is no door in that room. There is no way up either…without a key. Now, begin!

Chapter 26: Assaulting The Ship

(On top of the airship)

So, how do go about saving that jerk anyhow? Asked Boi.

It's not going to be easy anyway, said Zelda, but The King should be able to escape fairly easily knowing him.

Are you sure?

Squadalah, I'm still not off, said Gwonam punching the ship. Join me or we'll die.

(Inside the ship)

Save me! Said The King.

You will not escape, said Nades, I have you under full control.

You are my prisoner, said Ganon.

Aid me true warriors.

True warriors? Asked Nades, so that legend says…well with that crystal in our hands it will be useless…Ganon did you go and grab the crystal?

…Pit!

I suppose that's a no…forgetful pig. We'll have to head back to get it.

They began to hear the punching noise.

Who's there? Asked Nades, I'll go and check, you can handle this ship right.

Not the chains!

I guess you are unable to. Then you go check.

Great.

Ganon exited the room, and went outside the ship, to the top of the ship.

(Top of the ship)

Who's there? Asked Gwonam.

Join me, he said climbing onto the ship.

Oh no, it's…

Who is it? Asked Zelda.

Join me, and you will become the greatest-

You don't let us join you, said Zelda.

…The greatest in Koridi.

Where is Koridi?

…You must die!

A strong wind went through the sky, pushing them all backward.

Gack! Said Gwonam, I can't go squadalah!

Sure you can, get on the carpet and go into the ship, said Boi.

Ganon smashed right into Boi and knocked him off the airship.

Squadalah! Squadalah! Said Zelda, do it!

I can't, the winds too strooonggggg….

Gwonam fell off the ship.

Join me princess, said Ganon.

Ganon smashed right into Zelda, and then fell off the ship himself.

No, not into the pit, again, nooooo! You haven't seen the last of me.

Yeah, I'm falling right now and I can see you.

…Noooo!

Yes. I can.

….The pit is great.

No it's not, we're going to die! Oh where is Cid…

Die.

We are going to, we're falling off a ship-

No, not into the pit, but you are my prisoner-

Shut up!

Chapter 27: The Battle of Sticks

(Airship)

So they all fell off, that changes things a bit…

Save me!

No. No one will or can-

Red lights went around the airship.

What now? Asked Nades.

Out of power…going…down…murmured the computer voice.

This is where I shall escape then, and you shall fall with the ship, and join the rest of them.

Naw.

Goodbye King, we shall not meet again.

Nades opened the door, and turned into a small helicopter.

You fool, you can't even escape… those chains that he prepared…they are the greatest. Gah, I'm sounding like the dead fool myself now, oh well, farewell your majesty!

Nades flew out the door.

Save me! …Oah! Oah! There is no time, mah bois…save me!

The chains around The King faded.

Hmm? Asked The King.

The King walked to the door.

Ship…impact…imminent… 40 seconds…

40? Hmm, true warriors, save me!

The King looked down.

This is evil.

35…ship…impact…34….

Save me!

The King sighed.

…Strive save me!

He jumped out of the ship.

Ship destruction hasten…2….1…went the ship.

The ship hit the ground.

The King landed on the ground, which was 10 feet below the ship.

…I won!

He looked around.

Warriors, striving?

A portal opened.

Hmm? Asked The King.

The humanoid with the red cloak came out.

So you survived…this calls for a change of plans…

Who the ship-

My name thy asks…they shall be granted says the legend… you could say…I'm here to make sure things stay in order…so the hero gets the sword next.

Hero? True Warrior?

Not your true warrior, the hero…who is destined to stop Sinj.

….Hmm…?

…That does not matter, you were supposed to die there, and now you shall!

Ganon came out of the portal.

Join me King.

Oah! Yelled The King.

My work is done…I hope…

He faded.

You piece of evil, take yourself away.

Join me King, and you will be the greatest.

Naw.

In the darkest midnight hour, when not moon or sun can be seen is when they strike.

…Oah?

The chains of Adiv.

Adiv? Hmm…his majesty? Enough, this ship ends now you must die!

The King found a stick on the ground.

No, not into the stick! Grr…

The King threw the stick at Ganon.

No not into the stick, it burns!

Ganon zapped it with lightning.

Evil, said The King.

The King found a pebble on the floor and threw it at him.

Nooo!

Ganon was knocked backward.

He shot lightning at The King.

The King picked up a stick and it burned.

…Ship.

The King ran at Ganon and punched him in the face.

Grr, you haven't seen the last of…

Ganon picked up a stick.

Burnnnn! Yelled Ganon.

Naw.

The King punched Ganon again.

Ganon fell down.

Oah ho ho ho ho!

The King charged up a punch and smashed Ganon through a tree.

Great, said The King.

Grr, not into the tree! It's evil!

Join me Ganon, then you can die.

…Enough, said Ganon.

A portal appeared and sucked Ganon up.

Hmm…said The King, where's this piece?

The King looked ahead and saw a small village.

Peace.

Chapter 28: The Wrath of The Mighty…

(Town The King is next to)

These creatures have avoided their taxes, how dare they! Said Duke Onkled.

It's just taxes, and it's one person-

Are you interrupting me peon?

Yes. I am interrupting your highness Delkno Ekud!

Sounds like I'm a stud then, very well. There will be no mercy abound Cid.

Duke Onkled laughed.

You know how about Delkno Selrahc Ekud? It sounds like quite the fair name to me, I'll see my judge soon and change that, does that sound right?

…Xemnas.

Xemnas? What, who, why, how, when? Oh I get it…that's me right, like what you were doing with my name earlier.

…Yes!

So Sanmex… that doesn't sound right…asnmen…you're… weird… Ansem… ah hah! Mansex! That's right, I got it hah, before you even did, I'm The Great…The Mighty Mansex!

Everybody laughed around Duke Onkled.

…Wait a minute…Man…

Ah you bastard! You'll die for that.

The guards surrounded Cid.

I suppose a joke is to contrary for his mighty Mans-

Shut up!

The guards grabbed Cid.

Kill him, just stab the sword through him.

A guard took out his sword.

In the chest his man-

…You'll be next.

Sorry, it's contagious you see.

Do it!

Yes your Ma…Onkledness…

…Shut up.

You actually hurt my feelings, get someone else to kill him.

Bah, give me your sword I'll kill this…traitor!

You know they say his man-

They say the one says that name is going to die, Cid! I've had enough of this game!

Hangman.

….What's this riddle now?

Mahang…Amngnah…Angmanh….Gmanang. Oh so I'm The G Man huh? Well I'll show you the power of the "g man."

Duke Onkled unsheathed his sword.

Now you shall die, like the King! You are of no further use to me!

Your mansexiness…said a guard look at that!

…I told you, you shall be next!

A pebble was thrown at Duke Onkled knocking his sword out of his hand.

Who threw that!?

Duke Onkled looked around and noticed The King.

You…so I've found you have I, guards- after him!

The guards ran after The King.

Ship, said The King.

King! Yelled Cid you are ok!

He won't be for long!

The King continued to run till he ran into a building.

…Sail…sail…said The King.

The guards grabbed him by the back of his robe.

Ship!

What now? Asked one guard.

Bring him here! Said Duke Onkled. And for his friend…where did he go? Bah… I'll handle him later!

Bye Mansex! Yelled a voice.

Dammit, after him!

But what about-

Enough, I'll kill this traitor.

Duke Onkled walked to the guards.

After the guy who called me Mansex! Said Duke Onkled, now!

The guards ran after Cid.

Now…for you…

Peace begins right here.

You shall never sail again your majesty…for I will end your life!

Chapter 29: The Battle of The Kings

You shall never sail again your majesty…for I will end your life, right here, right now!

Enough, you must die!

Duke Onkled raised his sword up.

Unarmed are you King? What a disgraceful battle…no matter…

Duke Onkled attempted to strike The King but The King ducked.

The King punched Duke Onkled in the face.

Duke Onkled threw his sword at the wall and ran right into The King knocking him into the wall.

Duke Onkled caught his sword.

The King found a pebble on the floor and threw it at Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled was stunned.

The King smashed into Duke Onkled, knocking him over.

Duke Onkled waved his sword, moving The King backward and allowing him to get up.

Duke Onkled kicked The King, dazzing him and then struck him in the arm.

The King fell over.

Foolish…said Duke Onkled, to oppose me, with your bare hands. Ha-ha-ha!

The King grunted.

What's that then, still alive? I'll have to stop that.

The King kicked Duke Onkled in the crotch, and jumped up and grabbed his head and twisted his neck.

…Mercy, said Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled gasped for breath.

Enough, my ship shall scrub your face.

…What…what… please…your majesty…mercy…

Mercy, we can talk about mercy after you scrub all the-

Duke Onkled dropped his sword and punched The King in the face.

Evil, said The King.

The King charged up a punch, and then released it.

….I lose…but my kingdom…will live on…no matter what you do…Harkanian…

Naw, said The King.

The King took the crown off Duke Onkled.

I'm your majesty, said The King.

…I see…and you…will leave…me…here to die?

Naw, said The King.

The King picked up Duke Onkled's sword.

He struck Duke Onkled in the chest.

…Scrub the floors of Hell.

Duke Onkled fell over.

To find mah bois, then we return to Hyrule in the morning.

The King looked at Duke Onkled, dying.

The King sighed.

…Y…ou…kil..led…me…!

Duke Onkled's eyes closed.

…I…won't die…as long as the crystal…grants me wishes…I shall have mine granted!

The King looked upward and saw Nade's ship.

…Ship.

The King began to run away into the nearby forest, which lead into The Lost Woods.

Chapter 30: The Lost Feelings

(Lost Woods)

…Strived myself again, said The King gasping for breath. I wonder what's for dinner…hmm…

A ladder lowered from the airship.

Nades dropped down.

You thought I was done with you didn't you King? You killed his goodness, and I can never forgive anyone for that.

Mah boi, peace is what all true warriors strive for.

You think I wouldn't like peace? Everybody would, yet somebody takes it away from me no matter what! I was created to defend his goodness, yet I failed…but perhaps I can give it my all, and finish the work that needs to be done. I shall use the crystal to revive Vida, and you…you will no longer exist!

…Crystal?

The Crystal of Power, it can grant wishes beyond what you can imagine, you and your precious nation…they stand no chance against the one with the crystal, the wars…they will have to be there as long as you exist…

Hmm…naw.

You say such things, as for peace…it cannot be achieved, it won't…because of you! You killed him, and now you will feel how it felt!

Shall he now? Echoed a voice.

The humanoid in the red cloak appeared.

You want revenge- don't you…both of you?

….Hmm…said The King, naw.

I do, but you stay out of this, this is my battle!

…Maybe to make things a little more interesting more can be done though…

All the trees around them lit on fire.

Holy ship! Said The King.

What if nothing can be done? Asked the humanoid, the whole forest will burn down…now what will you do? Shall you run or…

Nades grunted.

I've wasted enough time, come King, I'll end this!

Nades loaded up his cannon arm.

The Humanoid hovered in the air near them.

The King ran at Nades.

Nades forced him back with his other arm.

Nades shot two cannonballs at The King.

The King caught one but the other one knocked him through the floor.

How do you like that?

If…you don't hear from me…murmured The King…you died!

The King picked up the other cannonball and threw it at Nades.

Nades created an electric shield, capturing the cannonball and firing it back at The King.

The King caught it again and threw it into the air and then jumped and smashed it through the shield and into Nades, knocking him through the floor.

The forces of me, said The King.

This isn't over yet you…!

Nades shot an electric ray out of his hand knocking the cannonball upward and onto The King.

The King caught it, but weighed him down and knocked him into the ground.

The King released the ball and it hit The Humanoid.

The Humanoid lit the cannonball on fire, and it disengaged.

Watch your aim…

Naw, said The King.

Nades shot the electric ray at The King.

The King was shocked.

Nades charged up his cannon.

The King ran into Nades disrupting his balance, causing him to fall over.

The King punched Nades in the face.

Nades span around in a curricle on the floor releasing electrical bolts.

The King backed away and Nades got up.

Nades released his cannon.

A cannonball came out of it, which was shot directly at The King.

The King regained balance after about 50 feet, and grabbed the cannonball and ran at Nades, smashing in the head with it before Nades could think to react.

Nades was pounded into the ground.

Troublesome King! Stop medaling here!

Hmm…how can I attack you…this piece?

The King smashed Nades again with the cannonball then it lit on fire, and The King dropped it.

….Circuiting failing…at the worst plausible time…grr…

Nades shot a lightning ray at The King.

The King was stunned.

Nades ran at The King and pushed him to the ground.

The King quickly got up and knocked Nades down.

The King jumped on Nades, then Nades began to spin in a curricle releasing electrical energy.

The King was stunned.

Nades charged up his cannon arm.

The King charged up a punch at Nades's cannon arm knocking it off.

A cannonball came out of it on when it was released on Nade's head.

…No…systems…fortelling…forsture…

Hmm? Asked The King.

GAHHH! Yelled Nades.

Nade's computer layer became red.

….No…no…NO!

…I can't…lose…I can't…nobody…not…even…Vida…

Electrical tears began to come out of Nades.

Hmm? Asked The King.

…For my machine…for…my…one…hope…the cyborg…Nades…Vida…master goodness, Lord Ssentaerg…

The Humanoid came to the ground.

So King…how do you feel?

Evil, take him away!

I know you'd like that, wouldn't you…there's more to what you've done than this, how about Elyruh, how about the death of their leader…how does that sound?

Enough, I'm going to aid mah warriors.

…That's not the way it goes.

Take yourself away.

Wouldn't you like that, your majesty? Ha-ha-ha, I am capable of far more destruction than these…trees. I can lit everything on fire…would you like that? You'll do as I say.

…This is my story, and you aren't part of it!

Speaking in words now aren't you?

…Hmm…said The King.

How about this…then?

He shot a shadowy ray at The King.

…This…piece…if you don't hear…from me in a month…send Link, to kill this piece of…Link…true warrior!

Now you get it.

He faded.

…Oah…

The ray faded, as he did.

Enough…I must find mah true warriors.

With the death of Nades, Elyruh must be a different nation…and change thus according to so. Will The King find his true warriors, and what of Duke Onkled, what did he mean…but…could Nades still be alive if the crystal still exists…and what of The King's sudden outburst? Also, what of the darkest midnight hour?

Part 4: Vida's New Power

Main characters: The King, Vida, Ganon, Duke Onkled, The Burning Blade, Nades, Doomfire

Chapter 31: The Darkest Midnight Hours affect

(Elyruh Castle)

…The Darkest Midnight hour has come, said Ganon.

Perhaps now it is time…

Crystal, revive His Greatness!

Red Lights went into Vida's body.

Join me, and we will be the greatest!

A murmuring was heard from Vida.

You dare work, great!

…King…King…gah…gah!

Vida opened his eyes.

Where am I?

Your greatness, you are alive!

G…ga…Ganon? Asked Vida, who the great are you?

I am the creator of Elyruh. I aided these citizens during The King's…assimilations.

…What has his greatness done now?

He killed you.

…But…the greatness is standing on this very great spot, how is that I, the greatness have been killed by…The King?

The Crystal of Power.

The Crystal of Greatness?

Yes your greatness, join me, and we will kill the evil forces of The King.

…If The King has done what you have said…I will be greatly obliged to you, Ganon…but I stand no chance…if I have lost…where is his greatness?

The Lost Woods.

…I mean Nades.

Nades died.

My creation! What!? How did his greatness die?

The King remains alive, that is very much the problem right now, said Ganon.

Nades, how did he die!? This is greatly confusing his greatness…

His greatness is in the woods, and how is it confusing?

…You can greatly see why, his greatness has eluded me many times in the past, but this will be my greatest effort yet. I will see to it his greatness is destroyed, but yet again what about the great creation, my greatness Nades?

Is dead.

I realize that, this greatness…his greatness is a struggle, but who…what greatness has killed Nades?

Oh. The King.

…Come, Ga- Ganon?

Yes.

The moon began to show again.

Join me, Vida and we will kill The King.

…Do you know how Nades died?

The chains!

The chains…speak greatly you… you Ganon you! Chains killed his greatness, my Nades, my great creation.

In the darkest midnight hour.

…Never mind. I shall find his majesty, and destroy him.

Your greatness, the lost woods is where his greatness is.

…I shall find him, alone. You- Ganon, stay here and greatly.

He found a hover disc, and jumped on it.

A tube went around him.

Find me if I do not return with a victory in the next week. When the next great "dark midnight hour", greatly occurs, it shall be a great setting.

…Join me.

Thus' I am off. I must first find Nades and repair him though…where was he killed?  
The Lost Woods.

…Then I am off to there for two great targets…only one shall live though.

Great, said Ganon.

…The King cannot hide his greatness from me, his hide will be the greatest to add to my collection.

Ganon shuddered.

It's a metaphor.

Vida's hover disc began to float away.

…Join me.

Chapter 32: The loop

(Break in The Woods, Town)

Hmm…where is this piece? Asked The King.

He looked around him and saw a merchant at a stand.

Hmm, this must be a true warrior.

He walked over to the merchant.

Where is the map? Asked The King.

Lamp oil.

Naw, the map.

You want lamp oil?

Naw. The map.

Lamp oil is what all true warriors strive for.

Naw. The map-

Is evil.

The King turned red.

The map is the greatest, scrub the floors.

You want it?

Yes, yes I do.

He began to scrub the floors.

Hmm…

(Days ago)

Rope, bombs, you want it? Said a nearby merchant.

The King took a rope from him.

My friend you are evil, said the merchant.

The King flung the rope to the top of the wall and began to climb up.

Hmm…your map is?

Sorry my friend, the map is evil.

Do you give credit?

Sorry King, I don't give credit…King…

King Harkanian to you, boi. Scrub the floor.

Looking for rupees? Asked the shopkeeper.

I need rupees to buy a ship from you.

Join me King, and you will make rupees.

This shall be great.

He handed him an apron.

My friend, we begin on the 'marrow.

Marrow?

Ship! Said the shopkeeper.

My ship sails-

He turned The King around and saw a tank.

The tank stopped.

There you are, your greatness, answered Vida's voice from the tank.

Oah, evil, said The King but you died.

I am yet alive in the greatest form. I shall take your greatness's city, and then the castle…and then Elyruh will be the greatest.

Naw, said The King.

The King took a bomb from the stand and threw it at the tank and it exploded.

Vida went upward, and then his parachute went off.

I've had enough of your greatness killing all my greatnesses, and now this will be the greatest.

Naw, said The King.

He took another bomb and threw it at Vida.

Rupees, said the shopkeeper, sorry King I don't give credit.

Enough, this piece is evil.

Vida caught it.

I have greatness! You are your foolish greats cannot stop me the greatest leader of all the greatness! I shall be the greatest lord of all the greatness!

Greatness, asked The King, this is Hyrule!

The bomb exploded, and Vida was knocked backward.

Evil, how are you standing? Asked a guard walking by them.

I am the greatest, I've gained power from the crystal, your greatness, it would be futile to try and stop me now. This is the greatest thing to happen to all Elyruh.

Tanks came behind Vida.

Now, I'm going to destroy this great nation, and claim it for Elyruh.

Naw, said The King.

Then…come and stop me your greatness!

Chapter 33: The name is revealed

The King walked over to Vida.

This strive ends here.

What is your greatness speaking of, there is no greatness that can me, the greatest master in the world, the great…Vida Ssentarg!

Naw.

He took out a beer bottle and smashed Vida in the head with it.

Vida was stunned.

You must die! Said The King.

Ugh…greatness…is dizzy.

He punched Vida and knocked him into another siege which shot a cannonball at him. Vida then was shot into the next siege from that, then to the next from the cannonball, and to the next, then to the next.

Vida returned next to The King from the following cannonball.

…Most great…muttered Vida.

Vida grunted.

Vida walked over to The King and stuck up a finger.

I haven't greatness for you yet, but wait till I bring back the great Nades, and it will be the greatest.

Take yourself away, you ship.

I am yet not a ship, whatever your greatness wishes to call me. It will make me the greatest.

To be a ship? Asked the shopkeeper.

Yes to be a great ship, obviously. Your impudence makes me chortle with greatness. My greatness is impudent!

The King and the shopkeeper began to laugh.

What? Oh…great…you win this round your greatness, but your greatness shall feel the soothing pain of greatness! All out!

A helicopter picked him up.

If only you're great nation had such technology, huh your greatness? Thus' I shall hunt down the greatness. I will have greatness!

The helicopter flew away, and planes flew up the tanks.

Oah, that piece of evil has returned.

Mmm, want to work for me, King?

Great, I'll grab my apron.

Two large bubbles appeared around The King and the shopkeeper.

They began to spin around.

…Oah…oah…said The King. This is hypnotic… oah…

The humanoid in the red cloak appeared on top of one of them, and they stopped spinning.

So, you must understand you need to destroy the crystal.

…Naw.

Do you understand nothing then?

Naw.

…What do you want?

Peace.

There, peace cannot be achieved as easily as you perhaps may have wanted it.

We strive for peace in the morning, in our ships.

Then you need to rethink, not everyone from your nation has their own ships, or even mornings, they work all day….all night.

Enough, I'll scrub you.

What would that even mean?

The King stared at him momentarily and then ran at him.

The humanoid lit The King on fire.

Ship! Save me, take this away!

The flames died out.

The King ran at him again, and this time kicked him in the head.

He grabbed The King and threw him across the floor.

The floor, said The King it burns!

Why do you attempt this?

For peace.

I am not causing any harm, I am only here to keep the balance.

The balance…naw…you must die!

Have your past experiences showed you that you will fail atrocity?

Atrocity? Asked the shopkeeper, you want it my friend?

He took a bomb, and threw it at the humanoid.

The humanoid froze the bomb.

Mmm, this is not good my friend.

If you want to know it so much, my name that is…you can call me Blade, I am the keeper of The Burning Blade, in which someone…will withheld, and cause the destruction for me, how blissful that will be.

He faded.

He's evil, said The King; he must die. Peace is what all true warriors strive for.

Peace, said the shopkeeper, hey King your shift now.

Oah?

The shopkeeper walked away.

Chapter 34: The Pointless Sale

(Shopstand)

…Bois, aid me rupees, then we can talk about rope, said The King.

A gnome knocked on the shop stand.

Oah? Asked The King.

The gnome knocked again.

Strive yourself away, then we can talk about…

Hey!

Oh ship, I must sell rope.

The gnome jumped on the shop stand.

I'd like 2 ropes.

Ropes?

Ropes.

Join me…boi and you will be the greatest.

Join you in doing what, and aren't you supposed to sell me my ropes? It doesn't make sense for me to join you. I just want ropes.

Ropes, said The King, you want rope?

Yes. Yes I want ropes.

He handed the gnome a rope.

2 ropes.

Hmm, four ropes are the greatest in Hyrule.

We aren't…we're in Elyruh you know. I would like 2 ropes also, not four who needs 4 ropes? It's stupid, you're stupid!

The King frowned.

That hurts my feelings, said The King.

Well, sorry…but I need my other rope.

Ropes, you want ropes? Ropes are the-

Give me my ropes!

My ship sailed.

Your ship sailed? Why did you mention that I don't care about your ship!

Rupees.

What's a rupee?

…Peace?

Well I have coins, does that count?

Hmm….said The King.

It's what we use here. It's supposed to be coins, Elyruh uses…wait a minute…you look familiar.

Naw. I'm…I'm a boi.

You, you must Larry Jerfferson! I knew I recognized you!

The King sighed then nodded.

Well, can you cut me a deal on the rope then?

The shopkeeper walked over to The King.

King, said the shopkeeper, you are fired!

Hmm?

Come back when you're a little…mmm richer!

The King sighed and walked back into the woods, with no directon to go.

So, how can I help you mah boi? Rope, bombs, lamp oil?

I'd like two ropes.

Ropes?

Yes, I would like two ropes.

Sorry…come back when you are a little richer!

What? Why? I have enough coins to pay for it you wretch!

Sorry, come back when I give credit.

The gnome scowled and walked away.

Chapter 35: Within Destiny

(Lost Woods)

Vida sighed.

…Has your greatness been sucked out of you…Nades? Nades, can you hear me? I can repair you…and we…our team of greatness can go and hunt his greatness yet again. …No. You can't be…not again.

…Then I'll have to start…

All over again!

Nades murmured.

Nades! Said Vida.

Ahh, King…no…I forgot his…him…yet again…I lost…

Nades, can you hear me?

Vida sighed.

…He is alive…I shall repair him…hand me my tools! He will be even greater than before.

(Moments later)

Nades…Nades…

Nades sat up.

Huh? Your goodness, what are you…doing here? I feel inculpated… this is so odd…where…where did he go?

Where did who go?

…The King.

His greatness…he still reigns these parts, but I shall put an end to that forever…thanks to the crystal of power, Nades take my greatness.

Vida put his arm on Nades's back.

Nades, do you feel better now?

…I feel…confused. Lord…Vida, where am I?

You are in a forest…I know no more than that, and The King is nearby.

The King! Said Nades, I can't let you go into battle again…and…fight him…gah…

What's wrong?

I feel…not right…but The King must be defeated.

I shall handle him, you do not need to worry about his greatness. He shall never rise up again once I am done with him.

No…your goodness, I do not need you.

What do you mean Nades?

I can handle The King by mself. I do need help.

Nades stood up, and shot lightning energy from his human hand.

Nades- don't go, don't you…care about yourself? Don't you care about me?

You programmed me to withstand the tensions of which emotions have to offer, and I shall carry out your wish…master.

What? Nades, you…you wouldn't just leave me would you?

You created me…and now it's time for me to repay my debt.

Not like this! You know the balance between your human-side and your machine side, you aren't ready to run away yet, you could get damaged-

So be it. If I fight for you, your goodness then it shall feel like no pain.

Do…do you really care?

You're…one mistake in programming, I care for you, your goodness and I shall…I shall kill The King for what he had done to you.

That was in the past but…he must die.

He shall, this time I shall not hold back. I shall not let him defeat me, I have mastered this body…thanks to your hand, Vida…and I am ready for our final battle.

If you are ready, then show me it, said a voice.

Him again…said Nades, Vida…all of you run, I shall further the journey from here.

Nades…if this is how it must be… I cannot let…no I cannot let you do this, come with us, we can dispose of The King easier then-

The easy way out isn't the right way your goodness, I have to fight him alone, without you or anyone on my side. It's a cruel world, yet I have the sanity to withheld the burden that it holds on my shoulders.

Vida sighed.

We're going back to Elyruh Castle, all of us to protect the crystal…Nades...

I'll be fine your goodness go, he's going to destroy this forest if you don't leave quick!

I can't let you go away…I just can't! said Vida.

Your majesty, leave now!

Nades shot a lightning spark into the air.

Where is he! Gah!

Search all you want, you'll never find me…I hide within the shadows, waiting for the right moment…then all at once you will feel the pain.

I have no pain…whoever you are, I know myself, and that's what matters.

Is it now? Perhaps the fate of your nation shall change that…

What do you mean? Vida…you're still here, leave before he can get you!

Vida sighed.

….They all grow up so fast…Nades…you were like a so...you were a son to me. I created you, and that's what matters.

Your greatness, said a messenger we bring bad news.

What now? Asked Vida.

The Crystal has been captured by an unknown source. We can't find out who.

…The Crystal…The King! Nades…

I'll be fine, leave now!

You heard him, said Vida, we are no longer of neediness, we must be leaving…

Vida got on a moving platform and the tanks and him left.

…Vida…master goodness…I shall go on my own path…and be untarnished… by the fierce reliquary of this world…

Chapter 36: The Fate of Fights

(Lost Woods)

Why do you torment me demon, what have I done to you? What have you done to me? Why is this all the way it is?

Blade appeared.

Pathetic emotions, what do they mean to you, Nades, you cannot feel anything why do you wish to protect that one…that one you call Vida?

He created me, and I was programmed to defend him.

Ha-ha, you defend him? Against me? What makes you think you can do that? I can destroy this entire forest with a snap of my fingers, what stops me from killing you?

Nades sighed.

Nothing. Nothing does, but, my destiny is with him, if he goes…I go as well!

Nades loaded his cannon arm.

What, you actually mean to fight me…are you serious? You'll die!

I may, but it's in the judgment of my master. Who are you loyal to?

Don't try to change the odds here…if you want a fight, come…try and fight me and see where it gets you, even with the power from the crystal, it will all end in blood!

We'll see about that.

Nades shot an electric blast from his cannon arm.

Blade shot the lightning back at Nades knocking him backward.

Nades got up.

Nades shot a lightning wave at Blade.

Blade created a shield around Nades, and the waves bounced throughout the shield, and shocking Nades.

…Gah…gack…

What, already? I was hoping we could have some fun.

Stop trifling here Blade, you don't belong in this world! Get out while you still can, balance still remains! Echoed a voice.

Doomfire! Said Blade.

…Do..omfire? asked Nades.

A portal opened and a humanoid in a black robe came out.

Doomfire, why do you bother chasing me, it's all useless in the end, as long as you use that sword…

The Burning Blade…said the humanoid, it…holds power, yet holds the sheer taint of darkness!

He threw it at Blade.

Blade caught it and it appeared back in Doomfire's hands.

Erahhh! Yelled Doomfire.

Nades managed to stand up.

Get out while you still can! Said Doomfire, I can hold him off…but not forever!

No. I promised…my master…I would…fight here…till I die.

You best listen to him, he's known the taste before…

Shut up!

Doomfire ran at Blade.

Blade grabbed by the arm and lit him on fire.

Doomfire created a water shield, and the fire faded.

Doomfire struck Blade in the back.

Blade grabbed Doomfire and shot a red beam at him knocking him across the floor.

Nades sighed.

…How…do I fight…like…

The crystal…if only I had it…

Sadness, pain galore, useless things, give them up before it's too late.

It's already too late for us to change our ways Blade, but it's too late for you to change yours as well.

Doomfire closed his eyes, and a small pit appeared behind him in which was filled with lava.

He bended the lava at Blade.

Blade appeared next to Doomfire and kicked him in the face knocking him down.

Why…won't you run? Asked Doomfire.

I promised…I will…not lose..until it's…all…I can give…

Small shockwaves came out of Nades.

Vida…master…

Oh please, what now? Asked Blade.

A lightning spear came from the sky and struck Blade.

What? Asked Blade, what was the point of that?

Nades fell over.

…Too much energy.

Doomfire picked it up, and threw it right at Blade's chest.

Blade grunted.

…So much power within that…it makes me feel…charged with energy! Gah hah hah!

Doomfire created a shield around Nades.

He created a portal that sucked Nades through it.

Blade, it took me this long to find you…-

And you shall not again. This was not the way it was supposed to be!

Nor was this, this blade it's yours, I don't want it!

It's your own struggle; bear with it!

You created it. You must understand the future that this blade holds for you…and others.

What? Others must bear this burden? Why?

You'll know them in time…but…you'll be a different man then.

You've changed me so much…

As time does…

But I will not turn into you, I will not join you, I will fight against you till my last breath!

Try as you might, it will all be futile in the very end!

Chapter 37: Link's Awakening

(Unknown Temple Lost Woods)

Ugh my head…am I drunk yet again…mrgl…murmured Boi.

Hey, where's The King, Zelda, Squadalah man?

He looked around him.

Anyone here…I know I was here before…why can't I remember what…or why is happening? Wait why, why would why be happening- this is too confusing, blast it!

He saw a sword in the distance and picked it up.

Link stretched and practiced swinging it a few times.

So this is what a sword feels like huh…pretty interesting, I think I'll take this, now to find The King…maybe I can finally tell him my real name and he won't interrupt me, yeah my name's Link- why am I talking to myself? Must be the…I don't feel drunk, I just feel…odd...

So you too are lost? Asked a voice.

Huh…who's there?

Gwonam and Zelda walked over to him from another room.

Oh Boi! We were wondering where you were, we all landed here…somehow, said Zelda.

What about The King, where could he be? Asked Boi, it's so confusing by the way though without The King being here I can tell you something, my name that is- my name is Link.

Link huh, well true warrior, I'm glad to meet you…err Link, said Zelda.

My name is Gwonam, said Gwonam but most people refer to me as the carpet man or the squadalah guy I wonder why that is.

What is squadalah? Asked Zelda.

It's, squadalah we are off princess.

Fine, what's "squadalah we are off".

We are off! I mean…it's when we go.

So what does it mean then?

It means squadalah, what else does it need to mean, it seems pretty simple to me.

Alright then, but what is squadalah?

I told you it's squadalah, shall I look it up in the dictionary once we return home?

Wait…said Link, return…home, Duke Onkled…he must still be alive, with The King…Nades…hmm…where are we going to go?

Let's head back to Hyrule Castle and see if we can find Duke Onkled and slap some sense into him, said Zelda.

Ah, pardon me princess but I actually have my own dictionary with me…

He blew off some dust from it.

**It reads…wait that's squadala…let's see… "You must SCRUB all the floors in Hyrule, or else you will BURN with volcanicity… Ohhh Right dear, I'll get the scrub! I take a potato chip.. and ****EAT--AND EAT--AND EAT…" **That's what it means.

That has nothing to do with what you associate it with, you can't really mean what it says in the dictionary.

Join me, said a voice.

Ganon appeared.

Oh boy! Said Link, it's Ganon let's go kill him.

Agh! No not into the pit! Ugh…Hyrule…Duke Onkled's demise…

A portal opened up behind Ganon, in which came out chains.

That's enough out of great, said Vida, now where is his greatness? Where is The King!?

We were going to ask you the same question, how are you still alive? Asked Zelda.

The crystal of greatness my dear, now then…you'll either tell me or I'll destroy this temple with my greatness.

I'd like to see you try, said Zelda.

Don't forge a pact as you are great like me, I laugh at your greatness, bah, bah ha ha ha! Tell me where he is, I know one of you must know!

Destroy the temple, we don't care, we have no idea where he is!

Fine then, tell me where Nades is.

Who is? Asked Gwonam. You must scrub all the floors…you must…I wonder what dinner must be in this dictionary…

Are you even paying attention to his greatness? Asked Vida.

The King, sure sure whatever…ah here it is-

Destroy it Ganon, said Vida.

No, not the pit!

He walked over to Gwonam and smashed the dictionary in half.

Oh you…you overzealous- squadalah!

What does that…bah, I already asked you that.

I'll be taking all of you then, till you tell me where he is, his greatness will take you into his quarters then.

He created a portal and it sucked them up into it.

Chapter 38: The King's…Journey?

(Lost Woods)

Hmm…my piece hurts…said The King.

His stomach growled.

Let's see this piece…hmm…dinner…dinner…dinner…sail…dinner….Dinner!

Blade appeared.

…Still searching for them are you…with no results.

Take yourself away…

I shall…with this!

He shot a red beam at The King.

The King's eyes bulged out and he began to drool.

He then fell on the floor.

…Dinner…dinner…dinner…dinner…

Blade faded.

(King's Mind)

…Dinner…the map…

An image of a skeleton with The King's face came forward at The King.

Save me! Yelled The King.

He began to run away from the image, but it smashed into him.

Oh ship!

(Hyrule Castle still in King's mind)

…I'm…home? Asked The King…hmm I wonder what's for dinner…

A white blob of goo fell next to The King.

Hmm…said The King.

A shovel appeared in his hand and he began to hit the white blob with it.

You must die! Yelled The King.

(Sky)

…Hmm…where is this…

OAHHHH! Yelled The King as he fell.

He fell through a portal then appeared next to a portal then fell into that one, then he appeared next to another portal and fell into that one, then he appeared next to another portal and went through that one.

Oah…oah…oah…oah!

(Royal Washroom)

…Hmm, scrub myself…

The King looked in the mirror.

A shadowy version of The King was shown in the mirror.

…Oah! Yelled The King. Oah…take him away, he must die!

The King found a shovel and smashed the mirror.

A shadowy version of The King appeared next to The King.

Ship!

The King ran into the door as the shadowy King ran after him.

The door turned into darkness, and The King fell through, then the shadowy King fell through.

(Tunnel)

The King swiftly began to make his way across the tunnel, but The shadowy King jumped on him.

(Reality, Lost Woods)

A shadowy version of The King appeared next to The King.

A shovel dropped from the sky and The King caught it.

Enough, this piece ends here.

The Shadow King took out a sword.

Strive for peace, said The King, or else you must die!

The King jumped into the air.

The Shadow King jumped into the air.

The King smashed The Shadow King over the head with the shovel.

The Shadow King was headed downward, and The King jumped on him speeding up the process.

The Shadow King shot an energy blast at The King knocking him to the other side.

The Shadow King got up and grabbed The King by the neck.

He threw The King into a tree, then appeared behind him punching him upward, then appeared next to The King and smashed him into the ground.

The Shadow King charged up an energy blast.

Ship…I…must die…for Hyrule.

A bullet was fired at The Shadow King and he fell down, and turned into a pile of black ooze.

Mhm…murmured the ooze.

It then faded.

Cid walked over.

Look like I came just in time your majesty, who was that?  
.,.Evil, let's go find mah bois.

King, Duke Onkled…where is he now?

He died. I wonder what's for dinner.

Well your majesty, we have bad news…Vida, well he's captured them, I heard from the outskirts of Hyrule Castle. We are almost there, shall we head back into Hyrule? I thought Duke Onkled was out to dinner-

Dinner.

I walked right into that. Anyway, shall we continue our conversation there?

I wonder what's for dinner in Hyrule. Gwonam has the map…hmm…this is evil, take dinner to me.

King, why don't you just come to the castle, if Onkled's dead then you are the esteemed ruler…why don't you come for a di…dinner…

Dinner, said The King, take me to dinner then we can talk about stuff in the morning, we can sail my ship to find mah bois.

Sounds like a good idea your majesty.

Chapter 39: Duke Onkled Returns

(Tower of Rion, Lost Woods)

In the darkest midnight hour, when not the moon or sun can be seen it becomes withheld in the power…the power of the crystal! Yelled Ganon.

The crystal began to glow.

Join me power, and we will be the greatest. In the darkest midnight…

Shut up! Yelled Duke Onkled, what…what am I doing here? Is there no mercy to which can be done?

Oh…you are already awake…after The King killed you.

I have to thank you I suppose…because you told me to wish upon the crystal for an extra life. It's too bad we all only get one wish….otherwise I would have killed that King Harkanian long ago! Why…why here though?

This tower is a perfect place to hide from both the Hyrulian and Elyruhian nations, it's in the middle of both within The Woods. When nothing can be seen, it is the most embalishing time to instrument the power from…

I'll tell you what, shut up.

I just revived you, and that's how you repay me? What kind of deal is that your majesty?

I am the majesty of all, not just…you. You will address me as King Duke Charles Onkled Senior Harlision the 1st of all dukes.

…King Duke Charles Onkled Senior Halk…

Harlision….

King Duke Charles Onklei

Onkled!

King Duke Onkled Senior-

King Duke Charles Onkled!  
How many times do I have do this? It's ridiculous, there are chains attached to your mind and are compelling me to the will of your own.

…I said shut up and bow before Duke Charles…oh now you messed me up!

You want that crystal don't you? It could grant you more power…the power dare I say to break the world.

Break…break the world? Ha-ha, that's not as easy as it would have seemed…it's a facile failure perhaps. What do you mean anyway by break the world, it's your view, no I don't want to…"break the world", I just want this nation to myself, and then…in time Elyruh.

In time, wouldn't you want it now?

…I would but we are depleted on resources at the moment. It's on my agenda though…here look.

Duke Onkled pulled out a rumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

Let's see here…so my list…

"One: Return to throne if you are killed by The King. Two: Find The King and force his wish to grant me ultimate power, as the guards are forbidden from use of the crystal. Three: Kill The King with the power. Four: Make a scale model of The King that I can throw rocks at. Five: Dinner at five…-" I don't know how that got there…do you have a feather on you Ganon?

Yes, yes I do.

Well, may I have it then Ganon? A feather…with an eraser I mean.

That should have been your wish those don't exist yet.

Duke Onkled turned red.

No matter… I'll cross out step 5 and replace it with the current step 5…that shall be step…why was this even on the list? I don't quite understand why, oh well…sometimes things happen…damn that King.

Are you muttering to yourself- join me and your face will become the greatest in all the chains, then the light can burn.

Anyway…step 5…"Destroy The King statue. Step 6: Enhance my army. Step 7: My army and me will go to Elyruh and take over Elyruh. Step 8: I win." That's it, those are my steps…and step one is going to be achieved very soon. Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very…VERY SOON.

…No not into the pit!

What is it with you…why after this hour are you mute?

…The chains are the greatest. You are my prisoner.

I am not your prisoner, fine I'll speak like you if it makes you experience artificial lows and highs.

…You are my great prisoner, join me prisoner, and you will become the greatest in Koridi.

Where is Koridi? I mean…no not into the mercy it burns, I mean not into the floors the scrub it burns! Oh what is it with you then, you maladroit creature. You can't understand what's happening because you cannot speak, how does that make you feel then?

Noooo! You haven't seen the last of me, or else I will die.

Well that's pretty obvious… I would have thought the same thing for mercy to unveil it's grace to you- not me but others.

…Join me Duke Onkle-

King Charles Duke Onkled…

King Charles?

Yes. King Charles Duke Onkled, I like it so I shall have it then, abrasion my grasp!

Your chains? They are evil, join me Duke Onkled and we will be the greatest, your face shall not burn! Nooooooooooooooo! Not into the pit, it's evil, the chains, evil, your face is evil and shall burn.

So I'll return then to Hyrule and get rid of him…you are dismissed!

Chapter 40: Vida's Revenge

(Hyrule Castle Courtyard)

Hmm…said The King, oh boi I can't wait to sail my ship. I wonder what's to sail in the morning, the morning is the greatest.

Yes your majesty, said Cid it shall be quite a fine sail.

Sail. Sail my ship in the morning mah boi, Cid.

You know I don't really know how to sale a ship, only an airship there is a large difference.

Enough, sail my ship in the morning or you must scrub the floors.

I'm willing to do the later your majesty, I shall scrub the floors of the ship…but you need someone to sail.

The King laughed.

What's, what's so funny?

I can sail my ship then we can talk about scrubbing the floors with you boi, it will be the greatest sail.

The greatest sail…yes sir…your majesty…sir!

A pillar of the castle fell down.

Oah! Yelled The King, what's this piece-

Your majesty up there!

…Evil warriors are under attack by me…said The King.

The King found a paintbucket on the floor and painted a pattern on his face.

I shall strive myself then we can talk about peace.

Are you sure your majesty? How do you plan to get up there? They are bombing us.

I shall strive this peace, said The King.

He ran to the other pillar and climbed to catch a cannonball that was going to hit it.

The King began to build up energy within his arm, and then threw the cannonball to the airship.

It burnsssss! Yelled a voice.

…Ganon…you must die!

Another cannonball was fired at the same pillar, and then The King did the same thing yet again.

You must burn! Said The King.

The airship fell down to the courtyard.

Ganon came out of the airship weakly.

Evil is evil, evil must die!

King…the crystal…join me…

The Crystal? Asked Cid, what of the crystal of power?

You…you…must die!

Ganon held his arm up and then fell.

A small platform floated over with Vida on it.

So your greatness…you got rid of the traitor for me, how great of you, but now this is where the greatness ends your greatness, prepare for the great struggle!

Vida, you died…but you must die, I'll send your ship into Hell then we can take your head and burn it!

Gruesome your majesty…your greatness has been a failure of epic proportions. Epic greatness by me however…is still long standing, you've withstood my greatest warrior…how is your greatness still standing?

The King never goes without a fight, said Cid, and this is where it shall be.

Vida laughed.

If you wanted to die, you could have just asked!

The platform gained a glass shield over it.

King, I'll aid you, don't worry I'll-

Vida smashed his platform into Cid knocking him to the castle.

…I'll…gah…said Cid.

Mah boi! Said Cid, you will pay for this evil.

Greatness has no bounds, abound yourself within the greatness of myself!

His platform ran into The King, but The King ducked under it.

Hmm…where'd your greatness go?

He then ran at Vida and the glass was weakened.

The platform floated upward, and shot a laser at The King.

The King dodged it.

The King found a rock on the floor and threw it at the platform.

Vida's platform span in a curricle.

It fell to the floor, and the glass shattered.

Ugh, your greatness! Yelled Vida.

The King punched Vida.

Vida created a portal and went into it.

The King went into the portal before it faded.

(On top of Hyrule Castle)

Why does your greatness trifle in my land?

Naw. This land is my land, this land is not your land…boi.

I see that can only mean…it's high greatness shall suffer the same fate as it- mass greatness! Err…destruction, ha ha ha! Ha-ha-  
The King punched him in the face and Vida lost his balance and began to slide down the roof of the castle.

Evil must die! Said The King.

The King began to slide down the roof and caught Vida and threw him off the castle.

The King reached the pillars and climbed down them.

I've been doing this all wrong…it's time to add some greatness to this!

Greatness must burn! Said The King.

Vida stood up and created a blue wind knocking The King into the wall.

Now crystal, aid me! I demand…more greatness, more!

The wind turned red and became very warm, and turned into fire.

Ship! Said The King.

Elyruh will be the only nation left in this world- new world greatness, new world greatness-

The King found a rock and threw it at Vida.

Vida stumbled around and the wind stopped.

The King ran to Vida and picked him up and began to punch him.

For peace, for peace, for dinner, for dinner…I wonder what's for you to die, mah boi.

Vida regained focus and escaped from The King's grasp and created the wind again.

The King picked up a rock and threw it at Vida.

Vida dodged it and the wind turned red, then into fire

Now, I shall use my greatness to finally…to finally finish your greatness off for the greatest time! Any last words your greatness?

The King sighed.

For my life…for the greatness of others lives, do you not see it King, the sky is laughing with greatness at you, you failed to protect your own kingdom twice! How do you feel?

King! Said a voice.

Huh? Who's there? Asked Vida.

Link, Gwonam and Zelda ran over to The King.

Oh no, not now…but it's too late for you, his greatness shall burn!

Vida charged up an energy beam in his hands.

Say goodbye to your kingdom your greatness, gah ha ha ha!

Squadalah! Said Gwonam.

He on his carpet ran into Vida and knocked him over.

And…greatness! Yelled Vida.

A blue beam came from his hands knocking Gwonam off his carpet and into the ground.

…Squada…ow…

Link ran at Vida.

Vida created 3 of himself.

Link struck the first one with his sword.

The other two of them shot a blue beam at Link knocking him into the air.

Oh dodongo! Yelled Link.

Zelda charged up a fireball in her arms.

Vida shot a frosty wind at Zelda and the fireball froze. Vida then created a green wind with pollen in the air.

…Cursed allergies! She said.

She began to sneeze and cough.

Now, who's there left to save you your greatness? Your greatness? Oh…no…

The King punched Vida in the face and picked him up and threw him across the floor.

I sail on you mah boi, said The King.

The King put on a pirate hat and skid across the floor smashing into Vida knocking him into an electric fence.

Sail mah boi, sail it's what all true warriors strive for.

Vida managed to escape the electric fence.

…You…your…greatness, I am tired…and out of greatness…besides…what…chance…do I have against you…huh?

Enough, this ship ends here mah boi, there is no crystal to aid you in the morning.

I see…that by all greatness that means…

Vida released an electric bolt of energy he had taken from the fence somehow.

Ship! Said The King.

The King ducked under it and it came back at him.

Run all you want your greatness, it shall follow you for- oh no…

The bolt went at Vida and shocked him.

Enough, give up you piece of evil.

Vida sighed.

….Fates against me today your greatness…fine I shall leave you be…but…not for long gah hah hah!

He created a portal.

I bid thy farwell, your greatness!

The King ran at Vida and Vida ran into the portal, follow by The King then the portal faded.

Chapter 41: The Power of The Crystal

(???)

Welcome to greatness, your greatness! Said Vida.

Where is this piece…hmm…

He looked around and saw red fragments of crystal coming down from the sky, while they were standing on a large castle with stars around them.

Hmm…is this Hyrule…asked The King.

Ha-ha, not Hyrule your greatness, this is the land of the crystal, perhaps the land of greatness…if you wish to call it that your greatness, this is where we shall end our bitter disputes… of so long ago.

You can't get anywhere with those words, Vida.

Talking are you your greatness? You don't do that often do you?

I'm going to send you to Hell, then I can talk the way I want.

Why do you hide from the world…with your sheer expressions of lack of greatness.

…Enough. Hyrule was attacked because of Ganon and you- now this is where you die.

So it is your greatness! Ha-ha-ha!

The King ran at Vida and he created a shield from the crystals.

The shield shattered and The King was knocked backward.

Vida created 3 of himself.

They all shot a ray at The King.

The King struggled, but managed to break away from the ray and punched the second one.

The first and third ones faded.

Vida was dazed.

The King picked up Vida and threw him off the castle.

How's that piece, you died.

I would say not your greatness, said Vida.

A portal appeared and he walked out of it.

How about this?

Explosives appeared all over the castle top.

The King picked one of them up and threw it at Vida.

Vida caught it and it exploded in his hands.

Ugh…troublesome…King!

Vida charged up a fireball in his hands and fired it at The King.

…Ship! Said The King.

The explosives all set off.

The King lit on fire.

How's that? Asked Vida, who had also lit on fire.

The King took a beer bottle out of his pocket and put out his fire.

Vida grunted, and the fire subsided on his head.

The King ran at Vida and knocked him through the castle.

The King jumped down.

Vida shot a fireball at The King on the way down and The King was knocking into a wall, yet was unburned.

Vida charged up a fireball in his arms.

The King took out a beer bottle and threw it at the oncoming fireball turning it into beer.

The King took out another beer bottle and threw it at Vida.

Vida was dazed.

The King ran right into Vida and knocked him into the wall.

Enough of your smashes your greatness, this is where it all flies the coop!

…Oah that piece is evil.

Shut up, I can say, I can do what I want as long as this is my world, I promised Nades I would kill you…as it appears he died in the process…I am granting my friend his last wish, what are you doing?

The Burning Blade appeared.

You…again…said Vida.

Well well, you both seem to have a lot of anger, how can I exploit that…let's see…

He shot a shadow ray at The King.

Oah! Yelled The King.

The Shadow King appeared next to The King.

Huh…said Vida, I must say…that King sure lacks greatness.

And for you…said Blade.

He shot a shadow ray at Vida, but it deflected back at The King.

The King was dazed.

Hmm…never mind then.

Blade faded.

…Oah…oah…oah…said The King…I feel…like sailing…

The Shadow King went inside The King and The King began to shake.

What's wrong your greatness, are you scared, scared of me? Ha-ha-ha, you could never survive what's your idea of saving the world your greatness, I'll tell you what-

A dark blast from The King knocked Vida through the wall and into the next room.

Aah, what was that…great…power? Asked Vida.

The King's form became darker and his head burst open the ceiling of the castle.

Oah ho ho ho! Yelled The King, this is where you die Vida!

…Oh…no! cried Vida. The darkness, it's awakened within you…damn that…figure!

The King's arm reached throughout the rooms, and finally grabbed Vida who was shaking.

Now then…what say you now? Wouldn't you have wanted peace and sailing?

…Y-y-your greatness, set me down, or you will die!

…Try all you want little piece, I'll crush you!

You don't have the courage to your greatness, you're a coward, nothing more you-

The King put Vida down.

Now…I shall make my escape…goodbye your greatness, next time will be our um…last visit…

Naw. Your evil ends here Vida, I shall not let it further on and destroy even more of my kingdom. There is nothing that can save you this time!

If only…he were here.

The King laughed.

And last words, as you would say?

…Um…portal? Asked Vida.

Vida created a portal.

Too late! Said Vida.

The King stepped on Vida.

The King shrunk back to normal size and laughed.

The darkness from The King faded.

Peace…for one and for all…

Part five: The Past

Main characters: Nades

Chapter 42: Nades Alone

"Nades, do you feel better now? …I feel…confused. Lord…Vida, where am I? You are in a forest…I know no more than that, and The King is nearby. The King! Said Nades, I can't let you go into battle again…and…fight him…gah…What's wrong? I feel…not right…but The King must be defeated. I shall handle him, you do not need to worry about his greatness. He shall never rise up again once I am done with him. No…your goodness, I do not need you. What do you mean Nades? I can handle The King by myself. I do need help. Nades stood up, and shot lightning energy from his human hand. Nades- don't go, don't you…care about yourself? Don't you care about me? You programmed me to withstand the tensions of which emotions have to offer, and I shall carry out your wish…master. What? Nades, you…you wouldn't just leave me would you? You created me…and now it's time for me to repay my debt. Not like this! You know the balance between your human-side and your machine side, you aren't ready to run away yet, you could get damaged- So be it. If I fight for you, your goodness then it shall feel like no pain. Do…do you really care? You're…one mistake in programming, I care for you, your goodness and I shall…I shall kill The King for what he had done to you. That was in the past but…he must die. He shall, this time I shall not hold back. I shall not let him defeat me, I have mastered this body…thanks to your hand, Vida…and I am ready for our final battle."

(Present Desert unknown)

Nades stared at the ground and sighed.

…How long must this path be…am…I the only one-!

Nades closed his eyes.

"…I care for you…"

Nades opened his eyes.

He noticed a village up ahead, and walked slowly to it.

(Market Street)

Scum…muttered Nades staring at three guards gambling. I wonder who even protects this place…

The guards however did not hear him and kept gambling.

He went over to the merchant.

You want it? Asked the merchant.

I want what you placid creature? I did not ask for nutrients of any kind. I am fully capable by myself.

My friend, I don't give standing time.

I see…but then that could only mean-

A kid came by and threw an egg at the guards, and then ran away.

The guards stood up together and walked over to Nades.

No listen here- I did not request rope of any sort, I only wish to know directions to E-

Hey! Said the apparent head guard, are you throwing eggs at us…weirdo?

What gives you the in fragmented idea of such an act?

The egg had to come from somewhere, said the apparent head guard, and I intend to know where.

An egg has many forms within in this…world, you could conduct a cisalpine description of what you could call an egg- yet…I do not know of what "egg", was thrown at you. I apologize for your…egging, but all I desire is to know directions.

The guards grunted, and walked away.

…Leave now, before you get killed…murmured one of the guards.

Mmm, bastards, said the shopkeeper.

I see…can I get directions to the path I desire…um…Morshu? That is the name entered in your database correct creature?

Mmm, Richard.

So it's Richard?

I'm yours my friend.

…I shall be leaving now then…I wish you hearty times in your…rope selling.

Nades began to walk away.

The kid ran into Nades.

Watch where you are going…said Nades, you could…harm someone, you wouldn't like that would you?

Sorry mister, thanks for not ratting me out to the guards.

…I saw nothing as far as I am concerned, but yes, you are welcome for me not "ratting you out"…yes.

You know what, come with me I'll take you to our house and feed you..

I am fully capable myself…

Nades looked around.

However…I suppose I could use some more nutrients.

Do you mean yes then?

You are correct…Vai…that is your name correct?

Yes but how would you know?

Nades looked at his robotic arm.

…I have my ways.

(Vai's home)

A farming intuition…interesting I have yet to run into one…for some time, how do your inheritances maintain it?

…Um…they feed the animals…and stuff.

…I am sorry. I have yet to see one of these, my apologies, your good- err…Vai…I guess.

Hey no problem!

Vai's father walked over to Vai and Nades.

Who is this? He asked.

This guy just stood up to the soldiers, and the merchant who goes mmm all the time, he had them running away!

…I suppose you can diagnose it as that.

Anybody who can resist buying a rope from that man is a friend of ours, or standing up to the soldiers…he's just so charm-

Vai's mother walked over to Nades.

Does this…guy have a name?

My name is um…uh…Va- what…who…

He doesn't have to tell him his name if he doesn't want to- anybody who can stand up to those men is a good man. Those men should be ashamed to be merchants and guards. With the rope the bombs the…

Dad! Said Vai.

What, oh I'm getting carried away with myself again aren't I…I'm sorry, well make yourself at home here…

…Home…

(20 years ago, Nade's home)

…You see Vale…the best way to get it to grow is to water it every day…and get it plenty of sunlight, said Nade's mother.

The sun in the sky, that's it right?

Ha-ha, yes…she said.

…What happens if they don't get what they need…or get wounded mother?

…They will change…never for the better…

(Present, Nades in a bed)

…They will change…never for the better…

He touched his robotic side of his face with his human hand.

How…have I changed…for the worse…from those days…so very long ago.

He sighed.

Chapter 43: Defending the new and old

(Morning, Vai's farmhome)

Thank you… I feel…normal yet again…perhaps sleep was just what I needed…perhaps our paths shall cross yet again.

A loud noise was heard.

The guards came over, this time on horses.

Here's the punk, said the apparent head guard. The one who threw the egg at us!

Ahh! Said Vai.

You should have learned to think about your actions before you do them…he said, you know the price for that.

He clapped his blades together.

What do you want? Asked Nades, do you wish to ridicule them more after what they have done?

The nation bears no responsibility for the position we are in as a whole…he…

The King…murmured Nades.

But this boy you see, he's going to be killed…for the crime he committed, now move along.

Nobody tells me what to do, I'm my own…

Own what? He asked, what are you anyway some kind of mutant?

…Get out of here before you make me do something I regret, said Nades.

Ha-ha, your not even armed, you expect us to fear you? Why?

Because- it's…for your own good, now leave before I do what you were going to say to yourselves.

Who do you think you are telling us what to do?

It doesn't matter who I am. It's who you are, your sick cowards messing with children, and the weak…

The apparent head guard turned red.

Are you going to let him insult you like this?

The first guard ran at Nades.

Nades shot a red beam at him and he shattered into pieces.

What are you waiting for? Asked the apparent head guard.

The second one ran at Nades.

Wasting your time…effort…your meaning!

Nades shot the same beam at the second one.

The apparent head guard stared at Nades.

…So…said Nades, what are you going to do?

I…I…

He ran away.

Thank you, said Vai.

Don't worry…he won't escape. I promise you…

…If only…I had a promise…I could keep…

Chapter 44: Burnt down Dreams

(Nade's home destroyed, present)

…It's all destroyed…that…man…The King, he has no compassion… no matter who I am…no matter what I do though…I am destined to end up no better than him, just in death.

Sometimes we all feel that way…said a voice.

Who's there…this is my time. I demand no disruptions. Please, whoever you are…just go.

Doomfire appeared.

I'm haunted as well by my looming fate, yet little can be done.

…You, you're the one that saved me from Blade…I haven't yet thanked you.

You should have run, I did what I have to so you would not perish like the rest of them that he has engaged.

How are you able to survive then? Don't you worry about it? Don't you worry about death, and what happens beyond the grave?

We can't always worry about it. There is too much to see, to much to do to stop us from enjoying ourselves.

Enjoy…ha…I have nothing to enjoy. I have to fulfill my destiny to my master, my savior, that's it. I have nothing else to give, but…destiny. How it haunts me…how it scares me perhaps even…but little can be done.

We are afraid for the future…and the present…and even the past if things turned out a certain way where we would be today…

If only…it had been different.

(5 years ago, Elyruh Castle)

…Ugh…where…where am I-gahhh!

Nades opened his eyes.

Elyruh…Castle…who…who are you?

My name is Vida, said the man.

…Where…who what am I?

You suffered pretty badly on the battlefield, we are not supposed to bring them back…but you…we had to make a special exception, you…could have some work done.

Who are you though?

I am The King of Elyruh, you could say. I rule this kingdom, or at least am supposed to.

…What happened…to my hand?

We cannot return to you to normal no matter what we do- this is the only option, to be half human…and half machine you'll still have your brain…but emotions…I doubt we can keep them in.

My family, what about them have they been altered?

…They were killed by King Harkanian…

(Present)

King Harkanian…

I'm sorry what? You just blanked out on me there.

…I have a lot of thinking I need to do…yet I do not know where to start…or end, my goal may never be seen…nor…accomplished, but I cannot wait for him to come to me. I have to go…and accomplish my own destiny for what he has done to the nations…how they have been tore apart by the evil. All of it…

What do you mean?

I mean what I'm saying…I'm going to put a stop to him…even if it means my death…or even if nothing happens. He's given so much for me…his goodness, I cannot just let his work go to waste, I am his creation and he created me for a reason, to achieve this I am not always know…but it's my goal to find it out and perhaps after all this time I finally know my destiny. I shall kill King Harkanian.

What? Why would you want to kill, it's not the right way.

Perhaps it's not…but is there a better way to stop his madness?  
Have you considered talking to him?

Ha, talking is useless…just like…him, he never speaks…only conducts evil…do you understand…Corth Doomfire-

How do you know my name?

His goodness has aided me in that, another benefit he has given me, perhaps I shall never feel emotion the way I am supposed to, but it's not going to change and I have to live with it, I shall overcome these boundaries, the King shall die!

Part 6: The Destruction Begins

Main characters: ALL

Chapter 44: The Final Solution

(Lost Woods)

Why do they bother trying to hold themselves within this place they call their own world…it shall all burn down in the very end. I hold the power to destroy them all, within my hands…but perhaps it is time to start executing my plan as he has found me yet again…I do not need more battles…I only wish death. Yes, that's it…I shall.

The Burning Blade laughed.

His hands glowed and he morphed into a mirror image of Vida.

They shall never know the difference, as long as their own lust for battle and savagery controls them.

He snapped his fingers and the entire wood was covered in fire.

Yes, that's it, burn like the rest of your world shall soon burn. It is too late for apologies…for your own actions. Whatever you wanted, whatever you got…shall all be destroyed in my cataclysm. Ha ha ha!

Blade! Said Doomfire running over.

You are too late to stop me…or shall I say his greatness? Corth, you can't hope to stop me, no matter how long you chase me my only wish is destruction, you only aid me with the destruction you have caused.

I never…I won't turn into you, like the way you want me to!

You feel that way, but can you really keep up your promise? I'll answer that for you-

He created a curricle of flames around Doomfire that went high.

You can never change, I control you!

You are wrong about that Blade! I may be different than some, I may have some anguish for my doings…but…

But? Anguish, pain…despair… what do you really desire Corth, you can't hope to contain the flames of what destruction holds dear to me, that's the only thing I care about. This world is no different, it shall be destroyed like the rest of them, I've haunted these people for long enough, it's time for them to learn the true meaning of pain.

This was never supposed to happen- I may not be able to change the present but I can change the future, Blade!

The flames subsided.

You really think so? I hasn't the slightest idea what you mean, the future is destined to pain, and misery just like the present is now, you can never get rid of the blade's hold on you Corth.

You want to destroy everything…we all may-

I am beyond your ridicule Corth, I need not painless words, I need painful worlds to fuel me. I need them all destroyed, there is no use to them.

What will you do then? You'll have nothing to do.

I shall create them- allow them to rise up…then destroy them the same, all I need is the crystal, then I shall have the power to do that- why do you think I am haunting them instead of simply destroying them? I need someone to give me the power, I need to force them with their wish for the crystals all deny me. I cannot change that…but I cannot just have one person either, it shall take an entire world just to allow me to create another world, that's the power of wishes however…it's just not enough Corth.

You'll never force me! I am my own, I've experienced enough to know that!

You'll never get beyond your dreaded fate, give it all up to me!

Doomfire ran at Blade.

Blade shot a flame wave from his hands knocking him backward.

Doomfire shot a pink beam at Blade.

Blade reflected it back at Doomfire.

Doomfire faded and appeared behind Blade.

Blade created a shield, then shattered it knocking back Doomfire.

Blade snapped his fingers and the ground turned on fire.

Doomfire created a water shield around himself, and then it shattered leaving the floor wet and the flames subsided.

Blade snapped his fingers again and the floor became lava.

Doomfire bended the lava into Blade.

Blade was dazed.

Doomfire took out his scythe and stabbed Blade in the chest.

Blade laughed.

…You really think you can harm me?

He created a portal in which waves of fire came out of it, and latched onto Doomfire.

Doomfire kneeled down and dropped his scythe.

…Too much…said Doomfire.

I'll leave you here to rot, I should have done this a long time ago, but you just love to bother me don't you Corth?

…Erg…I won't…

Goodbye; and one more gift from me…

Lightning bolts from the sky fell down on Doomfire.

Goodbye Corth…I hope you can forgive me…ha-ha…

…Heartless…demon! Yelled Doomfire.

He managed to get up and teleported away.

…Hmm, he's more powerful than I thought. I have work to be doing, he'll not quit…but that's the way I like it…

Chapter 45: Face to Face

(Hyrulian Ocean)

Mah bois, clear skies are what all true warriors strive for, said The King.

Aye aye, cap'n King, said Link.

Link, go and send Zelda to me and we can talk about what's for dinner.

…Um…ok cap'n King…going to grab Zelda…weirdo…

Hmm? Asked The King, my ship is the greatest in Hyrule, isn't that right scrubmaster Cid?

…Right King…

The King laughed.

I wonder where Zelda is…hmm…my dinner is striving for me…I should send my dinner to me then we can talk about how great dinner is in the morning, how about it scrubmaster Cid? Do you advise me to?

…I'm scrubbing a ship…that we are going sailing in…how do you think I feel?

Great.

…That sounds fine your majesty…just fine.

Zelda walked over to The King who was steering the ship.

Zelda, mah- Zelda. I wanted to talk about dinner, talk about dinner to me Zelda then we can scrub the floors with Cid.

Scrub the floors? Why do they need to be scrubbed.

Hmm…I wonder, it must be dinner ready.

…Dinner ready? Asked Zelda, also your majesty you seem…

Father.

Right, father, you seem to be more talkative what changed? Did something happen to you?

Hmm…said The King, peace happened. The evil forces of Vida died in the morning, we can sleep in peace in the morning.

We sleep at night you know.

I know, said a voice.

Hmm? Asked The King.

A nearby ship shot a cannonball at the ship.

Oah mah ship, you must die! Said The King, scrubmaster Cid send cannonballs to go and kill the evil forces of-

Hello, said Duke Onkled climbing down lookout post of the ship. It's been a while, how are you doing your majesty?

Duke Onkled…you died!

Indeed I did, I don't deny that but the crystal gave me another life, another life I can use to get my revenge against you…it seems you've made this month pretty happy haven't you, without me…haven't you?

…My ship sails, bois attack him.

I'm busy scrubbing, said Cid, I'm only following your orders.

Ship, said The King, Zelda kill him.

He's my uncle!

…Ship. Hmm…mah boi? Gwonam? Where are they?

They've been taken captive already, we've already boarded- and there goes your scrubmaster.

Save me! Said Cid.

Enough, said The King, your evil is evil.

I wouldn't say I'm evil you know, I just want you gone, is that really so bad, don't you want me gone?

We can talk about mercy…said The King, putting his arms up.

Good good, we're getting somewhere, but I don't think it's quite enough. I would like…some more you know.

What the hell do you want me to do? Asked The King.

Not so hasty there, your majesty…I only want your life.

My life is the greatest, naw!

The King kicked Duke Onkled off the ship.

Ahh! Yelled Duke Onkled, I can't swim!

The ladder was lowered and Duke Onkled climbed up it.

The King's ship smashed the ladder in half connecting the two boats.

Bomb them, now! Said Duke Onkled, don't let them escape!

Bombs? Asked the shopkeeper.

Ship, said The King, sail me mah ship then we can talk about sa-

A lightning bolt hit Duke Onkled's ship.

What the ship? Asked The King.

That's…not right it's clear to sail! Yelled Duke Onkled, do emergency procedure, now now, don't hold- where is my crew?

Join me, said Ganon floating above Duke Onkled's ship.

Ganon…said Duke Onkled, what do you have against me?

You didn't join me.

…That's a pretty grim fate I must face then for not joining you Ganon, I spit on you!

Ganon shot another lightning bolt at the ship and it began to sink faster.

Don't you hate The King, attack his ship!

You are now my prisoner, said Ganon.

Duke Onkled grunted.

This isn't the end King-

You are right there is much more left, said Ganon.

The Burning Blade turned back into his normal form.

…Who…what…what happened to Ganon?

I disposed of him...said Blade, and now you are next. You think Ganon would have this kind of power?  
Join me! Said a voice.

What? Asked Blade.

Ganon jumped on Blade and Blade shook him off.

I killed you!

The crystal is the greatest, said Ganon.

Ganon, I'll join you, just get me out of here!

Heh…how worthless, but on a lighter note perhaps your "King" is soon on the list, but this world may be before him…depends on how I am feeling.

The ship was in the water completely now.

…Hmm…I suppose I should destroy this ocean… no…it can wait, there are so many more victims…I cannot begin to count my many tasks I have before me.

Blade faded.

Duke Onkled and Ganon were bobbing there heads out of the water.

…What now Ganon?

…Hmm…said Ganon, into the pit!

What!? No! said Duke Onkled.

Chapter 46: All burnt down

(Tower of Rion)

…Hmm, said The King this piece seems safe, Zelda where are my warriors?

If Duke Onkled's ship sunk, we may never find them again.

Oah! Not mah boi, we have to save them!

From what father- they may already be dead.

Death…said a voice, it's a shuddering thought isn't it, it could just happen at any moment.

Hmm? Asked The King.

The Burning Blade appeared.

You're future lies within death, no matter if you try to escape it or not- I will come and kill you…for this world shall be burnt down, look at this forest…it's a wasteland of destruction, how does that make you feel.

Who are you? Asked Zelda.

My name, is not of importance but if you must know you can call me Blade for however you are living.

He raised a sword in his hand.

You see this, this is The Burning Blade, it's been used to destroy many worlds…but you are next…unless I get what I desire.

What is that piece you evil boi?

The power of the crystal…but not one wish, no no no that is not good enough, I need more than that, I need more than half of the world to wish for me…for me to gain more power than I can create my own worlds and destroy them.

Why destroy? Are you scared of what is in the world and are trying to hide from it? Asked Zelda.

Scared…I fear nothing, not even death itself. I am immortal as long as that blade lies in someone else's hands and mine and someone has it…

Return us back to Hyrule, then we can talk about peace…

Peace, no there won't be peace once I'm done with you

Then bring it boi, I'll send you back to Hell.

You wish to fight me? So be it, I was hoping that you would King, now let's see what power you have within you.

The King readied into a battle stance and took out a sword.

Enough, you must die, then we can talk about peace in Hyrule.

Strong words your majesty, but can you handle this?

He snapped his fingers and the ground turned into fire.

Ship! Yelled The King as he was being burned.

You are even more pathetic than Corth, what chance do you stand against me?

Then it must end here…said The King.

Hmm? Asked Blade, yes you are right, it shall end right here!

The floor turned into lava.

The King turned shadowy and grew.

I shall eat you for dinner, then we can talk about you.

…My magic, it's been…used against me…no matter; you'll die the same way no matter what you try…feel my power!

Comets began to fall from the sky.

Oh no, said The King, this isn't good. Hyrule is under attack by evil forces of you.

Yes yes, you feel the aggravation…but what about…what about your daughter where did she go?

I do not know. I'll find her when I'm done with you.

Oh no you won't…

He summoned Zelda over to him, and held her in his arms.

Now then, you'll give me your wish…or she'll die.

The Crystal…said The King, where is it?

I'll be asking the questions around here- or she'll die like the rest of them.

The King looked around him.

I sense you are in pain also, the lava still burns you does it not?

It does not, said a voice.

Chapter 47: Ganon's Revenge

Nades shot a cannonball at Zelda and she was knocked into the air then traveled very quickly.

Nades, what are you doing here? Asked The King.

How are you immune to lava?  
His goodness gave me immunity to these forces. Now, King…and Blade, both of you get along that wall before I kill you.

Blade laughed.

I no longer need to be here, one of you is sure to die but first…

The floor turned to normal, and he shot a shadow ray at The King reducing him to his normal size and form.

Ship, said The King.

Blade faded.

King, it's been some time hasn't it… you thought you disposed of me, but his goodness revived me.

…With the crystal?

No. I need not a wish, I have only one thing to wish for- your death!

He put his cannon arm out.

I'm not here to play games King…

The King pointed to the tower.

What, are you bidding your time, nothing can save you, you obdurate King, this is where it ends!

Naw, look boi, over there it's…

Join me, said Ganon floating downward till he reached the ground.

Hmm…said The King, Ganon what are you doing here?

I've come to eat dinner, and kill you King…and I'm all out of dinner.

Well well then, said Nades I have no time to play- I've wasted too much time as it is!

He shot an electric bolt at The King.

The King ducked under it and it shocked Ganon.

Erg, into the pit!

A pit appeared under Nades and he fell through it.

Where did you send that boi? Asked The King.

Enough, you dare bring yourself to light, you must die!

The King ran at Ganon and threw his sword on the ground and punched him in the face.

No not into the face! It burns!

Ganon knocked The King back with his hand.

Strive this! Said Ganon.

4 Ganon heads appeared under the ground, and they all created shot lightning at The King.

The King was shocked.

Join me heads and you will be the greatest!

The heads appeared on Ganon's shoulders.

They all shot lightning again at The King.

The King picked up a rock and threw it at the lightning, and it reflected the lightning back at Ganon.

No not into my heads! It burns!

One head faded.

Heads, attack! Yelled Ganon, he must die!

They shot lightning again at The King.

The King rolled under it and kicked Ganon in the face.

Two of the heads fell off.

No not into the pit heads, grr…you'll pay for this King, in the darkest midnight hour…

It's here, said The King.

In the darkest midnight hour…you shall become my prisoner! Head join me!

A single cloud appeared over the sky.

Lightning bolts came from it.

The King fell down, and kneeled before Ganon.

Ganon…said The King.

You should have joined me King, we could have been the greatest…but I've destroyed Hyrule, and now you are next, any last words…Hadrian Harkanian?

…Only one…SHIP!

Erg? What kind of lie is that, that is three, you lie to me time and again King, now you must die!

A ship rammed into Ganon and knocked him down.

Erg…what is this?

My ship sailed, said The King.

Zelda got off the ship.

Nades shot me back to Hyrule and I sailed over here as quick as I could.

Zelda, you are the greatest.

Erg…this isn't over yet! Said Ganon.

Ganon faded.

He's not dead yet father, we have to find him, said Zelda.

Zelda, we must go to the top…I saw the crystal on top of here…we must save it from the evil forces!

Chapter 48: The Forces

(Top of Tower of Rion)

Father, what is this crystal?

It can grant a wish…to anyone, but only once. Blade wants to use it over four times, that's evil.

I see, said Zelda.

Squadalah we are here! Said Gwonam on a wet carpet with Cid and Link on it.

The forces of evil are trying to steal this crystal, said The King, we must protect it with all our true warriors.

True warriors eh? Well you can count me in; Onkled's forces are coming though on top of everything else though, said Cid.

Duke Onkled must learn mercy the hard way, said Zelda.

Hmm…said The King, mah boi?

I'm your true warrior King-

Boi, Link…hmm how did you escape that ship?

You see…said Cid, Ganon opened up a pit in the water to lead us to the closest land. However, that means he and Onkled escaped as well…and why Onkled is going to bring his forces over.

We must protect this crystal, said Gwonam, it is written they must die.

Indeed, said Link, how shall we prepare…your majesty.

Hmm…let's go eat- I mean…let's strive.

How do we strive father? Asked Zelda.

He means use the battlefield to our advantage, said Cid, after being with this man for so long you learn what he means, isn't that right?

The King nodded.

And then how are we going to do that? Asked Zelda.

We fight for peace, evil cannot prosper as long as we hold this crystal, we are true warriors and it shall stand that way, said The King with wind blowing back his hair in an epic fashion.

The crystal began to glow.

Hmm? Asked The King, I wonder what this piece is. We must aid it in it's task.

What is it's task? Asked Gwonam.

Striving for peace, use your wishes well true warriors, then we can talk about peace, and killing the evil forces of Duke Onkled.

Doomfire appeared.

Hmm…said The King, who are you?

My name is Corth Doomfire, I'm here to protect this crystal with you as long as The Burning Blade cannot get it, it's the best alternative.

The best alternative to what? Asked Link.

The best alternative- rather than me destroying the crystal and having no ones wishes be granted.

Why would you do that? Asked Zelda.

It's better than to let him create his own world in which he'll just destroy…time and time again. Build up…burn…build up burn, it's his life's goal- destruction. You have to handle the others, I shall do my best to hold him off.

The red cloaked man? Asked Cid, that one?

Yes. That very one. He is very powerful, and very dangerous.

Hmm…said The King, Duke Onkled's forces of evil are coming to kill us, we must fire the cannons.

There aren't any cannons, said Link, what are we supposed to do?

Fire whatever you have, said Cid.

He took out a rifle.

I'll shoot them down, you just watch!

Chapter 49: The Life within the Crystal

(Castle within Crystal World)

…Gah…said Nades, my head…where am I now, where is The King?

He looked around him.

No! I was so close!

He shot lightning into the sky.

Why can't anything go right- I've tried so hard yet I fail. I cannot comprehend loses as fertile as these…what's the point…even if I can find him yet again I'll lose…he'll escape…I'll…escape…bah what a blasted coward I am, I can't even finish a fight to the end with a good for nothing King!

He noticed a white ooze on the ground.

What's this ringing…what…get out of my head!

He looked at the ooze more.

No, no it couldn't be! It couldn't be this way…but…is this really what happened to his goodness…no I must be seeing things…I m-

M-M-Master? Master Vida? Is that what you have become, has the King reduced you to such weak proportions? I…want my revenge, but I cannot do it…I am too weak…I need him…he needs me…as well if this is what he has become.

For what he's become is nothing, echoed The Burning Blade's voice, do you really want him back so he can die again, and you revive him?

…Get out- now! I have my demons Blade, but I am…who am I kidding…I need Vida, but that does not mean The King shall survive.

That's all I wanted to hear…his voice echoed.

Then after him, I'm coming after you- you looming shadow, I'll see this through to the end you haven't seen the last of me!

A tear dropped from Nade's human eye.

…So, emotions…you must still be there with me, his goodness hasn't changed me too much…I am still Vale…I still am…

He closed his eyes and a white aura appeared over Vida.

…Take the energy you gave me…back…then you can become whole…yet again your goodness….you need not worry…about me…I'll be fine.

The ooze turned into the figure of Vida.

Nades…echoed Vida's voice, I am dead. There is nothing you can do.

…No. No you can't be. I can bring you back- I promise you-

I can only talk with you for a little while…so please…Nades, please kill The King before it's too late.

I shall use my wish to bring you back Vida, if I…if I am too weak as usual.

…There are more important things you'll find in the end.

No. There just aren't. Please, your goodness…allow me to bring you back…

Nades, when the time comes I know you will be able to bring me back…even if you get the wish, I've died twice and that's-

I've died multiple times, but you've repaired me, let me repair you my lord!

Nades. I must leave…all I can is…follow your own destiny, don't burden yourself over my own death. It was imminent.

…Master. I cannot…I will not forgive myself for what has happened you cannot simply expect me to just let it go. I am too…-

You are too strong to let me go, I know. However, please…don't let it plague you and do something crazy!

…Crazy. No. I will get my revenge.

Nades-

Nades saw the portal in which he had come from.

I'll avenge you your goodness, I will!

He went through the portal.

…Nades…

**Chapter 50: For The Future**

(Past)

"You are too strong to let me go, I know. However, please…don't let it plague you and do something crazy!

…Crazy. No. I will get my revenge.

Nades-

Nades saw the portal in which he had come from.

I'll avenge you your goodness, I will!

He went through the portal.

…Nades…"

"It's better than to let him create his own world in which he'll just destroy…time and time again. Build up…burn…build up burn, it's his life's goal- destruction. You have to handle the others, I shall do my best to hold him off.

The red cloaked man? Asked Cid, that one?

Yes. That very one. He is very powerful, and very dangerous."

"Erg…this isn't over yet! Said Ganon.

Ganon faded.

He's not dead yet father, we have to find him, said Zelda.

Zelda, we must go to the top…I saw the crystal on top of here…we must save it from the evil forces!"

"The power of the crystal…but not one wish, no no no that is not good enough, I need more than that, I need more than half of the world to wish for me…for me to gain more power than I can create my own worlds and destroy them."

(Present, Tower of Rion)

Duke Onkled's forces are off the ship, what do we do? Asked Link.

We strive, said The King, Cid are you ready?

Cid loaded his rifle.

He shot a shot right at Duke Onkled.

Precise shot! Said Cid.

Duke Onkled parried the bullet with his sword.

Whoa, said Cid this may not be good.

Bois…said The King, we can't use the crystal…

What? How do we win then? Asked Link.

He's right- it may weaken it's stability, we just simply cannot do that, said Doomfire…it's too dangerous to risk it.

We have no other choice do we? Asked Link.

…We fight, the best we can.

Doomfire jumped off the tower and went right in the middle of the soldiers and created a pit of lava below some of them, then bended the lava into many of them.

Go! Yelled Doomfire, do something, my power is limited!

Link began to fire arrows down.

Ship, said The King, where is my ship Zelda, I'll sail and you can throw bombs, as well as…

The King pointed to Gwonam.

Gwonam!

Yes, let's go. Cid keep firing, said Gwonam.

You aren't in charge of me…

The Burning Blade appeared next to the crystal.

…A full fledged battle isn't it? He asked.

Nobody seemed to respond, nor notice him.

...It seems clear who shall win, so I shall change the terms.

He raised his arms and shot a white beam into the sky and Duke Onkled's forces all faded.

Oh no! yelled Duke Onkled, what…what happened?

Blade! Said Doomfire.

Doomfire appeared next to The Burning Blade.

Why would you aid us?

I only want it to be a fair battle…

It would have been fair before you showed up!

So you think so, said The Burning Blade…but you would have won. I shall leave you alone for now- but you are coming with me I cannot have you play with them, it's just unfair you see…

I'll tell you what's unfair-

He threw The Burning Blade up into the sky.

I cast aside your blade…and no-

It appeared back in his hands.

You cannot escape the blade, you know that Doomfire.

Gahhhh! Yelled Doomfire.

He created a portal and he and The Burning Blade were sucked into it.

Hmm…said The King, I better go check on Duke Onkled.

(Below Tower of Rion, King and Duke Onkled, everyone else inside tower)

King, so you come alone, is this a trick?

Naw. Duke Onkled, you can have your mercy.

Mercy? Mercy is for the weak, sorry King I don't take mercy, you can give it all up, for this is where you shall be pleading with me for mercy.

Duke Onkled, I said scrub the floors then we can-

I've had enough of you and you're "mercy", prepare to die King Harkanian! I'm the true King of Hyrule.

Hyrule is what all true warriors strive for…you can't have it!

Then come and face me!

Duke Onkled took out his sword.

The King ran at Duke Onkled.

He took out a beer can and threw it at Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled struck it and it was fired back at The King stunning him briefly.

You can't win King- you won the last time by sheer luck, but this time I'm a better swordsman, and your I'll equipped to face me!

He ran at The King and almost struck him in the arm but The King slapped Duke Onkled in the face.

What was that for?

Peace.

The King punched Duke Onkled and knocked him over.

Duke Onkled stood over and ran behind The King and attempted to swipe for The King but The King backflipped and landed on Duke Onkled.

…Get off me!

Naw, said The King this pillow is the greatest.

Duke Onkled began to swing his sword around and The King jumped off him.

Duke Onkled ran at The King.

The King parried Duke Onkled's attack with his fist.

Duke Onkled struck The King in his fist with his sword.

Ship! My piece, it burns! Said The King, bleeding from his hand.

How's that then, you want mercy, none for you!

The King noticed a sword on the ground and picked it up.

What? You want to challenge me with your hurt fist?

The King punched Duke Onkled in the chin.

Ow…said Duke Onkled.

The King kicked Duke Onkled in the crotch.

Duke Onkled fell to the floor.

…Maybe mercy now? He yelped.

He rolled around The King and attempted to strike him from the back but The King parried him with his sword.

The King threw his sword into the air and jumped into the air and caught it and struck Duke Onkled.

Gah not the face! It burns!

Silence, you dare bring yourself to Hyrule, you should have scrubbed the floors when there was still time!

He struck Duke Onkled in the chest.

…Er…gah…pleaseeee your majesty have mercy!

Mercy? We can talk about mercy when you die!

Have mercyyyyyy!

Naw, we can talk about-

Father! Said Zelda running out we saw the entire battle, are you ok?

My piece burns, but I'm great.

You can't kill Duke Onkled.

Hmm? Asked The King, naw he tried to kill me.

Father-

…Duke Onkled return to Hyrule then we can talk about scrubbing the floors in the morning.

Oh the indignity! Said Duke Onkled.

…Duke Onkled…

The King pointed to his sword.

…Your majesty please have mercy!

…Hmm…mercy you can scrub all the floors in Hyrule in a month.

Duke Onkled slowly walked away to his ship.

That takes care of that piece, said The King.

Join me King, and you will be the greatest, said Ganon floating above them.

Evil! Said The King, Zelda join the true warriors, I'll kill Ganon.

You dare bring light to Hyrule- you must die!

We can talk about killing you boi, then we can talk about dinner.

You shall be my prisoner King!

4 heads appeared on Ganon's shoulders.

Faces of evil, attack The King!

They shot laser beams at The King.

The King rolled under them and threw his sword at Ganon's shoulder and 2 heads jumped off.

Join me King!

He raised his arms and The King was magnetically drawn to Ganon.

The King kicked Ganon in the chest and the other 2 heads fell off.

You dare kill my heads, you must die!

A cloud appeared over The King.

You will burn!

The King picked up one of the heads and threw it at the cloud and it parted.

The King ran at Ganon and punched him in the face.

Ganon was sucked into a pit and appeared behind The King.

You are now my prisoner!

A cage went over The King.

Oah ship! Said The King.

Ganon backed away and charged up lightning in his hands.

The King began to punch the cage.

The lightning was fired at The King and he was shocked but the cage was destroyed.

Join me heads and we will kill the evil forces of The King!

10 heads jumped up on his shoulders.

Ganon hovered in the air.

You must die!

The King found a broken beer bottle on the floor and threw it at Ganon.

Ganon came back to the ground dazed.

Erg…you must die!

The King ran to Ganon and punched him in the face.

Ganon shot a shockwave at The King and he was stunned.

Eat this for dinner, your majesty!

The heads all shot metal burgers at The King.

They knocked The King over.

The King slid between Ganon's legs and picked him up and threw him into the tower.

The heads all left.

In the darkest midnight hour…no! No!

You are out of time Ganon, four times is enough boi.

Hyrule must burn!

He flew up into the air.

You must burn along with Hyrule!

Naw, said The King.

The King jumped on Ganon, and Ganon fell to the floor with The King on him.

The King began to jump on Ganon up and down, up and down…

Enough! Said The King, give up Ganon, you are evil.

…Erg…said Ganon…the…light…it burns!

Ganon grunted as the sun began to rise.

In…the darkest…mid…night…hour…you haven't seen the last of me…!

Ganon faded.

…Ganon died, oah ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Zelda- Link- Cid…?

He walked inside the tower.

Hmm…where are mah bois? It's the morning…I'm going to take a piece…

The King laid down on the tower floor and took a nap.

(Dream)

You've laid down the power…to your own people…echoed a voice.

Hmm? Asked The King.

You thought you could get rid of me, yet I still remain…and shall not fade.

Who…who are you?

I am you-

Yet I am him…

Yet I am darkness…when the time comes…you'll hand the crystal over to me…for you cannot protect it forever.

Naw…I'll strive for peace all I can, and you cannot stop me.

So you may think King…but I am closer than you think…

Oahhhhhh!

(Awoken)

Oahhh! Yelled The King…hmm…was that just a dream?

(Top of tower)

Where are mah-

The King gasped, as there was no crystal anymore only a portal.

I wonder who could have done this…hmm…

I'll tell you who- yourself.

Hmm? Asked The King.

I've finally…finally found you…and this time, my regrets are thrown out…I have cast them aside, said Nades, walking up to the top of the tower.

Nades reached the top of the tower.

This isn't the right time-

I'll tell you when's the right time and when isn't King, but I've had enough of you, and I shall stand for no more, goodbye!

He shot a lightning wave at The King.

The King ran into the portal.

(The World of Crystal)

…Hmm…this piece…again…

He looked around.

Where are mah warriors, I need to aid them against the evil forces of-

Foolish King…echoed The Burning Blade's voice, you came here to stop me yet your quest's goal can never be accomplished why do you even try?

I fight for my friends, you piece of evil, how can you die?

Die…well…you can die.

The sky turned red.

I've already begun to harness the power, turns out I don't need people's wishes, who would've guessed huh?

Send mah bois back to me then we can talk.

Talk- no there is no time for that, I'll tell you what if you can find me…you'll at least see your friends again.

That's not good enough!

Good…ha-ha-ha, what is good, perhaps this? Prepares that? What do you mean…good King?

I mean…

You are speaking now, what's changed? Is it that shadow, is he helping you, oh…how nice, you got lucky for once.

I told you before- this is my story and you aren't part of it!

…Be that as it as you wish "King", your fate lies in my hands…or…this world...

No. I want mah warriors back before it's too late!

It's already too late.

Naw, give me back-

Your friends? Certainly…if you can find them.

I will and when-

…Anger…that's what I want, I want your emotions inside me…they feel so good…ha-ha-ha…well then, I must be going…good luck!

The Burning Blade faded.

…Mah warriors.

The King looked up and saw a cage.

Hmm…said The King.

He threw a rock on top of the castle at it, and it fell and a letter was in it.

The King read the letter aloud.

"Dear…Nades…-

Nades shot electricity out of his human arm at the letter and it burned.

Hey, I was reading-

It's not for you…it's from…

….His goodness…

His goodness?

…You, you killed him didn't you-

Oh Vida.

I shall not let this stain go undertaken…I shall collapse this world with you inside it!

Collapse it, how are you going to do that?

He shot electricity into the sky and fire began to come down.

It's only a matter of time…before it all burns down…and there will be no wishes left for anyone, including you!

Don't you wish-

I wish for your death, and that's what I'm getting! That's the only thing I want in this world, and I will get it, you aren't escaping from me this time!

Squadalah, we are off! Said a voice.

Carpet guy? Asked The King.

Oh no…-

Fire burned through Gwonam's carpet.

I have nothing to worry about then…said Nades.

Gwonam fell on the castle.

Ow…ow…said Gwonam.

He fell off the castle.

Now then King, you'll be joining him in the eternal abyss!

Nades shot a cannonball at The King which knocked him off the castle.

…I don't feel…any better…

(The Darkness)

…Hmm…said The King, in the abyss? How bleak…

Father! Said Zelda running over to me.

Zelda! Said The King.

Fire made it easy to see around them that they were on top of a desecrated temple.

Hmm…said The King.

…I'll admit you did find them…said The Burning Blade, despite my best judgements, yet I have the power now that I wanted. I shall bid you farewell…as your world becomes undone!

The Burning Blade faded, and a portal appeared in his place.

Where are the others? Asked The King.

I'm right here, said Gwonam walking over.

Cid and Link walked over to The King.

We must kill that evil, for all times, are you all with me?

We are, they said together.

Let's go strive for peace, mah bois.

They went through the portal.

(Elyruh Castle roof)

…How beautiful the flames are…said The Burning Blade…how it brings new life to me…I expected you'd follow me…

Blade, your rampage stops here! Said Link.

Link ran at The Burning Blade and he went right through The Burning Blade falling off the castle.

Now then, who's next?

Link, it is written he must strive for harmony or else the birds will burn.

…Just go.

Gwonam ran at The Burning Blade with a pick knife, and went through him falling off the castle.

Now then...I hope you see the error of your ways…your friends are sure to be ashes now…but within about an hour or two the flames will reach here, and the castle will be burnt down to the ground, as well as Hyrule castle…and the rest of this pathetic world. What say you now…your majesty- supposed to protect peace…yet in the end you just are forced to lose everything…huh?

Enough.

He took out a golden sword.

You actually…please spare me…he laughed.

The King walked over to The Burning Blade and swung at him and the sword floated up into the air and was never seen from again.

…Um…strive? Asked The King.

That should have been a warning to you…you can do nothing, nobody can.

The King sighed.

The Burning Blade closed his eyes.

Now then…I will dose off the flames soon for a few moments…you'll see how…in the distance something will be coming…

Zelda, Cid…

He looked at them, as they were burnt by the fire…and in the process of death.

…King, you are lucky you are yet to be harmed by the fire…but…I wonder why…

It's my own battle Blade, don't interfere, said Nades walking over. I've been absorbing it just for The King.

I see then…said The Burning Blade.

The Burning Blade faded.

I've come all the way here…in state of everything… said Nades, and I thought I had already disposed of you, but it appears I haven't.

Nades…we have to save them!

Save yourself while you still…no don't, I don't want you running off again. It's been enough of this…enough running- death...

Soon the world will burn down…and you will die…but I shall live on…thanks to his goodness. Now you see the errors of your ways, if he was here he could have stopped this, draw your blade King, I shall see this through till the end! I shall use your life as a sacrifice for my master's!

For Hyrule, said The King, I shall not let it burn down…but…I cannot let it be destroyed by you either!

Then we shall finish this your majesty, alone in my homeland! I hope you are prepared for the afterlife!

Nades charged up energy.

The King picked up a sword left in The Burning Blade's place.

The flames they call for me…King…take this!

He shot fireballs out of his cannon arm.

The King dodged them all, and put down his sword and picked up a pillar and threw it at Nades.

Nades shot it with a fireball and it burned.

Nades created an electric sword.

The King picked up his sword and ran at Nades and struck his sword and dropped his sword for he was shocked.

Nades shot a lightning wave at The King.

The King was knocked back.

Hmm…the fire's stopped, said The King.

Nades shot a black beam at The King and he was knocked to the edge.

How does it feel?

The King got back up and kicked Nades in the face.

Nades dropped his electric sword.

The King punched Nades in the face.

Nades shot lightning down from the sky, but they all missed The King.

The King swung from a pole and smashed right into Nades dazing him.

The King punched Nades in the face.

Nades hovered in the air.

Nades shot a blast from his cannon arm at The King.

The King ducked under it.

The King threw his sword at Nades.

Nades caught it, but then dropped it.

Nades shot a blast from his cannon arm at The King.

The King hid behind a pillar, but the pillar broke and the blast faded.

Nades's cannon arm turned into a vacuum and began to suck up the remaining fire on top of the castle, then he fired it back out at The King.

The King ducked under the fire coming out, and they all missed him.

The King ran at Nades and jumped on him, pulling him to the floor and punched him.

…Erg…said Nades, won't you ever give up?

Ship, I need to sail, said The King.

What? You have more incurrent things to say…still?

He knocked The King off him.

…Oh that's it…I understand your morbid…ideas…

They saw a tidal wave coming from a distance.

Ship, where is my ship?

This is very…good…said Nades.

Are you mad? This is going to destroy us all!

You perhaps, but your death shall be by my doing…

He shot an electric bolt at the wave as it hit the courtyard.

Ship ship ship! Said The King.

Quit your blabbering, said Nades. I shall be fine.

Nades slightly changed his form to be more adaptable with the water.

Now then, come water!

Oh…ship!

The King jumped into the water.

Nades jumped into the water.

(In the tidal wave)

How does that feel King? Asked Nades floating slightly above the water, do you feel the pain I have to suffer through?

Enough about yourself!

He and I are the only that matter, why should I bother myself caring about you?

The King grabbed hold of Nades and pulled him into the water.

He punched Nades.

Nades conducted the water in a way so it covered up The King and forced his underwater.

Nades held The King underwater.

The King swam under Nades and punched him from the backside.

Nades turned around and sucked up water through his cannon arm and shot a water cannonball at The King.

The tidal wave crashed into the castle, and the wave began to part the other way and The King and Nades switched places thus so.

Pieces of the castle began to fall down into the remaining water.

The King swim right into Nades, with each stroke releasing water into his circuits.

I am not like other robots you see King…I do not fear it… I only embrace it!

Fire began to come down again, and The King went under the water.

Nades began to suck up the fire in his cannon arm.

Ship, said The King, aid me!

There is no ship your majesty, there is no hope of sailing away from this terror.

He shot an electric wave into the water and the King was sucked under the water.

Nades went under water and shot lightning waves at The King.

The King dived further under the water and magma rocks began to fall into the water heating it up.

The King went to the surface and threw one at Nades who was still underwater.

Nades was knocked further underwater.

The King looked up in the sky and saw that the fire coming from the sky had been absorbed by the water, and was no longer coming but magma rocks were beginning to rain down.

He dove underwater and picked up Nades and threw him on the magma rocks.

I do not feel heat, you see, said Nades, come here King!

He extended his human arm and pulled The King up and The King jumped back into the water.

It burns! He yelled.

It does, doesn't it? Now you must know how I feel! Don't run from me King, I didn't think that of you.

He shot the extended arm back at The King but The King found a sharp key in the water and jabbed it into Nade's human arm.

Nades pulled his arm back.

Nades began to charge up his cannon.

The King went under the rock and threw it in the sky, then jumped up and kicked it into the ruins of Elyruh Castle.

The King swam over to the ruins of Elyruh Castle which was now knee deep in water.

(Ruins of Elyruh Castle)

…Agh…murmured Nades, how is it…that you can still harm me…after all the advancements I have over you…has his goodness been wrong giving me these…these things?

Material gains are crapulent you see…said The King, they do nothing. You have to understand-

I understand everything- I have nothing I need to learn. His goodness spent his life making me perfect…and I will not let him down, no matter what. It's my destiny you see…and you, you King Harkanian you don't belong in this world!

Save it for Hell, said The King.

He took out a sword.

Nades took out a handgun.

You can't win you see, one shot of this and your majesty shall be sent to the depths of Hell, how does that sound? What chance is it that you have now King?

I shall send myself when I am ready, you aren't in charge of me boi.

I will be when I am done with you. Your kingdom in ruins- my kingdom in ruins, what is there to live for anymore huh?

Peace is what we strive for- and that's going to be our goal.

Our goal yes- but in reality peace is an absent state of mind. It cannot be accomplished the same way we would have wanted it to be. I go weary of our dialogue, one step and you will die. What can you do you should ask yourself… wait… why do I care?

You can't do it Nades.

I can do what I want- you did what you wanted- and this is how it all comes together, isn't it King?

He shot the gun and The King parried it with his sword but it went through his sword and hit The King in the head.

The King fell down.

…Oah…this can't be…

I shall leave you there to suffer-

No, no you won't!

Fire went around The King, and The King stood up.

What's this then? I…have yet to achieve my goal yet again- no it can't be that. I won't let it end that way. Die!

He shot another bullet at The King and a flame wall blocked it.

What are you doing- this was never supposed to happen…what did you do?

I believed in myself, and my nation…we will rise up again and rebuild no matter what has happened.

…You really think so don't you? I can't let that happen, for I shall rebuild Elyruh in the name of my master, we will be the greatest nation on this planet. In this world, there is only room for one. I will not allow you to get any further!

Nades shot 3 lightning rays at The King stunning him.

You don't want to fight me, said Nades, I am inhuman…I have the power yet the emotions…how different…

What? Asked The King.

…It's nothing…my own fate was inevitable I suppose; but that doesn't mean I can't change it. King, I will use your life as a stepping stone to the gods, I shall be who I was once, and with my master we shall rule this world in the name of Elyruh!

The Burning Blade appeared behind Nades, and the water was drained out.

How dare you destroy this world, said Nades, why would you do such a thing?

It gives me power…it gives me…joy, like your master did- and your friends did King…it's satisfaction at it's greatest.

No. I will not allow it. You've gotten too far as it is!

Nades shot The Burning Blade and the bullet bounced back at Nades.

I am immortal as long as Corth Doomfire still wields that blade, I will, and will always be immortal. You cannot change that, no matter what you do! Look at what's become of Elyruh- and Hyrule remains no better. It's all burned down…because of your own undoing.

My own undoing? Asked Nades, what did I have to- it's him.

You redirect your anger at me, and others…yet you know the truth. You are responsible for it all.

Shut up!

Now then…I have all the power I need. I shall give this world however one last gift…

He created a portal and they were all sucked into it.

(Hyrule Castle, roof, castle hardly standing)

This is Hyrule…said The King, what have you done?

What have I done? You created this disaster, and then brought it to it's destruction.

The King ran at Blade, but Blade shot a white ray at The King and The King fell over.

I don't like to kill- I just like to leave those who are pathetic unchanged.

Path…etic? Asked The King.

The King stood up, and looked at the kingdom.

…If the people are still alive so is the nation! Said The King. You cannot bring us down…try as you might!

You really think so? Well then…I told you I'd leave you one last gift…

Lava began to come in from the courtyard and began to burn the remains of the castle.

You think you can escape…but there is no escape… I am eternal, yet you are not.

You're wrong about that Blade, said Doomfire walking from another side of the castle.

You…you escaped my realm of destruction? How?

All I needed was a little courage, which you thought you could drain people of- but you really can't…it's courage that keeps us going. Hope for a better day-

He pointed The Burning Blade towards Blade.

Yet you won't accept it as a gift…you take it as loathsome pride. That's not what it is Blade. It's who we are- yet we are destined to change no matter what.

The floor began to shake and the lava turned into ash.

Corth, what do you think you are doing?

I'm setting things back to what they were…you were too hasty and gave me power of the crystal as well.

I am more powerful than that crystal, I'll show you!

He shot a bolt of dark energy into Nades and it went inside him.

Nades! Said The King.

…Erg…master…forgive me…I cannot…

He began to back away but then fell off the castle.

Blade...you can't do this, it's…it's not right!

I can do whatever I want, nobody has a hold over me…

What's going to happen to him? Asked The King.

He is within my grasp now…as you were Corth, return to my dimension and wait for me there now!

He created a portal that sucked Doomfire into it.

…You can't win…you can't win Blade, echoed Doomfire as he was sucked into the portal.

I have already won…little he knows.

The Burning Blade moved his arms up and Nades was lifted up into the sky with shadowy energy pulsing from him.

You wanted a glimpse of my power…didn't you King? Here it is then…

Lava began to come through the courtyard again.

Nades, obey your master- don't forget me! Said Blade in Vida's voice.

Stop! Said The King.

…Your goodness…

The King still remains…destroy him…

…Destroy…The King…that's…right…he murmured.

Nades fell to the floor.

…King….you're…future…is..sealed…

The dark energy pulsing from him is my own, don't you like it? I am done with this world. I have no longer any use for it- crystal, take them to the depths of destruction!

The Burning Blade faded away and the sky turned red, and they were in The World of The Crystal, except now there was a long bridge connecting the broken down Elyruian and Hyrulian Castles.

(The world of Crystal)

Nades, look within yourself- you don't want to fight me!

…His…goodness…proclaims…you…must…be…killed…the…same…way…you…did…him…gah…

Nades! Don't give into him!

…I cann…ot…hear…anything.

He raised his cannon arm.

For the future of Elyruh…for the future of the world! Echoed Nades.

…I have no choice…

The King took out his sword.

For Hyrule!

The King ran at Nades.

Nades hovered in the air and shot a cannonball at The King.

The King caught it and threw it at Nades.

Nades landed on the floor dodging the attack.

Nades began to charge up his cannon arm.

The King ran at Nades and slashed him in the face with his sword.

Nades released his cannon arm's energy and flames came out of it.

The King ran behind Nades and struck him in the back.

Nades grabbed The King and spun him around with his arms and launched him across the bridge to the other side.

Nades began to shoot bullets at The King.

The King created a fire shield around himself blocking most of them, and dodging the others till he reached Nades then released the shield.

Nades lit on fire but the flames faded.

Nades created an electric whip.

He struck The King and The King was stunned.

He struck The King again and The King fell over.

The King went between Nades legs and threw his sword into the air then jumped into the air and struck Nades in his head.

Nades released electric energy knocking the sword out of The King's hands and off the bridge, while The King was knocked to the other side of the bridge.

Nades shot a cannonball into his own hands and then threw it up into the air and shot an electric bolt at it and it split into pieces.

The King ran at Nades, but was hit by a few of these pieces and was stunned.

Nades shot an electric bolt at The King.

The King continued to run at Nades.

Nades created an electric whip and threw it at The King.

The King rolled under it, and picked it up and threw it at Nades.

Nades was shocked and stunned.

The King punched Nades in the face.

Nades hovered in the air.

Nades shot a cannonball at The King.

The King caught it and threw it back at Nades.

Nades fell to the ground.

…Master…it's not supposed to be this way…

Nades, come to your senses! Said The King.

…Senses…power…gah…

Nades shrugged his head.

Crystal power…grant me…all…your power!

No- don't…don't! said The King.

Crystals began to come at Nades and fade when they touched him.

Feel the power King- I have so long been fore dawned into these situations, but this will be my last!

Nades began to shake and dark energy was drawn out of The King.

…The Shadow King! Said The King.

…Come onto me, all you pathetic weaklings, join me and we will destroy this world!

…That's Blade…talking, not him…said The King.

In the end, everything will be mine, give yourselves over to me…yes I feel the power, do you feel it King!? Behold my greatness!

…Vida? Asked The King.

I am the mighty, the great…master, Nades!

Look deep in yourself…you don't want to do this!

….I have no choice…his goodness…his…gahhh! Silence!

The bridge split in two parts.

Nades grew demon-like horns and his hands both turned into demon-like hands ignited with fire, and his legs floated, in which he was only able to float now.

_I shall be forever- none shall oppose me!_

…Nades, I have no choice… but to save this world!

_Plunge into the eternal abyss!_

Nades flew up higher and hovered over the darkness instead of the bridge.

He shot a cannonball on fire at The King.

The King created a flame wall and the cannonball turned into ash.

Nades shot a dark bolt at The King.

The King's flame wall was destroyed.

The King looked around for something to throw but there was nothing.

The King picked up a small part of the bridge and threw it at Nades.

Nades shot it back at The King.

The King shot it back at Nades.

Nades was hit and appeared next to The King.

_Ignite!_

Flames appeared around The King and began to close in.

The King picked up the part of the bridge he was standing on, now only holding on to a piece of the bridge threw it through the flames to make an entrance through them.

The King climbed up, and went through the entrance and smashed Nades with the piece of the bridge.

Nades shot an electric wave at The King but he blocked it with the piece of the bridge.

Nades flew up higher and went over the dark abyss again.

Nades raised his arms up.

A sword appeared over The King coming down, and The King found himself unable to move, besides his arms.

As the sword came closer he reached for a side of the sword and grabbed it, and was released.

The King jumped to the other side of the bridge, but barley landed on the edge, having to pull himself up.

The King picked up a piece of the ruined castle of Hyrule and threw it at Nades.

Nades shot it back at The King.

The King shot it back at Nades.

Nades shot it back at The King.

The King was knocked to the edge of the bridge yet again.

The King pulled himself up.

Nades raised his hands.

A sword appeared over The King coming down, and The King found himself unable to move, besides his arms.

The King swung at the sword with his own sword and it fell, and he grabbed it, then found himself able to move again.

Nades charged up energy.

The King threw one of his swords at Nades.

It struck Nades and he began to sink in the abyss, but then appeared next to The King.

The King attacked Nades with his other sword.

Nades grunted, and appeared on the other side of the bridge charging up a fire ray.

The King picked up another piece of the bridge and threw it at Nades.

Nade's quit charging up his flame ray, and was stunned.

The King jumped to the other side of the bridge, but this time made it to the center.

Nades flew up higher and went on top of the ruined Elyruh castle.

He shot a lightning ray at The King.

The King was stunned.

He charged up a flame ray.

The King ran inside the ruined Elyruh castle.

Nades shot the flame ray inside Elyruh castle but doing so knocked himself to the bridge.

The King reached the top of the castle, and jumped on Nades, grabbing on stuck his sword deep into Nade's back.

Nades flew over the dark abyss, and began to try to shake The King off.

The King grabbed his sword out, but dropped his sword into the abyss.

The King climbed to Nade's head and began to jump on him.

Nades grabbed The King with his arms and head butted him knocking him into the sky.

_I am eternal- I need no others in this universe… your life is useless, everyone besides the master's is! You should have thought about that before you killed him!_

The King grabbed an edge of the bridge.

…I can't win…it's hopeless, said The King.

Hope…that's all I need…courage…as he said, I can accomplish anything.

A golden sword appeared in The King's hands.

The crystal…it's still here…no matter how it's been corrupted. It still exists…then…I still stand a chance then. Crystal…for my wish…I wish… I wish…for the power to destroy Nades!

The King's sword turned silver, and a silver helm and gold shoulderpads went over him.

…Then I'm ready…if only the others were still here to see this… I could really…have used a second wish…but for the fate of the future. If you can still hear me Nades… if you are still Nades, please…don't make me do this.

_There you are…King, I thought I had disposed of you._

No. For my nation, it shall strive tomorrow…it is destiny.

…_Destiny…there is no such thing as destiny…why bother trying to achieve the impossible? _

It is not impossible…this…this here is destiny.

He shot a bright light from his sword at Nades.

_W…what is…Nooo! Nooo!_

Nades appeared on the bridge next to The King, with his normal body parts lying down.

…Ugh…where…where am I? asked Nades.

Nades looked towards The King.

Did you do this to me?

The King turned away.

Yes. I had no choice you see…it was for the fate-

Thank you, but finish the task now. I do not wish to lie here and let time devour me like the ambit I am.

The King nodded.

Right now, don't spare me my fate. I wish to be wish my master yet again, it will make me over joyous. My life's demon was to hunt you and destroy you- I was made for that, and I was supposed to fulfill that goal, since I didn't…all that lies for me is death.

…Are you sure?

I have made up my mind long ago, if I could not defeat you then I may as well be dead…but…you shouldn't have to suffer because of me…crystal, grant me my wish...return Hyrule to it's normal state-without Elyruh…without me…Vida…or anybody else.

…Are you sure?

It's already happening…goodbye King…

A light went into the sky and the world began to shatter into the pieces, as a portal sucked The King out.

Epilogue: Scattered Memories

(Hyrule Castle, Hallway)

Father! Said Zelda.

....Hmm…you…you saved me!

Here's the traitor you're majesty! Said Gwonam.

Pleaseeee your Omnipotence have mercyyyyyy! Said Duke Onkled.

After you've scrubbed all the floors in Hyrule then we can talk about mercy- take him away!

Yes my liege, said Gwonam.

Oah ho ho ho ho! Laughed The King.

(Roof of Hyrule Castle)

…So what does it all mean then? Asked a voice.  
Hmm? Asked The King.

The Burning Blade appeared.

You piece of evil-

I know you want revenge. It consumes you- like it did Nades but do you want to end up like him? I can make it like that if you want…

No. I don't, but why do you pray on the innocent?

Everyone has their inner guilt- it's what drives them to do crazy, and stupid things. You do as well, what about your journey- through the course of a letter your kingdom, and Elryuh were both destroyed.

Don't you see that whatever is inside us drives us to push harder, I know it does for me.

I suppose you may be right…but in the end…you're demise will be no different however, it will be by me in turn…even if I chose to let this kingdom live…you know what I am capable of.

Why would you burn it down? What will that give you.

In time perhaps King, I'm sure we will meet again- I don't want it to end here, so I promise you it won't. All I can tell you is beware of Sion, he will kill you in whatever form he may take. The Burning Blade connects all it's wielder, so it may be Doomfire…or whoever… it is only a matter of time boy.

This is madness, I'm The King of Hyrule- and I can stand for myself- you cowards don't stand a chance against me.

…A single coward could defeat you- if I am this coward, King… beware of this coward then…I am only trying to help. We will meet again.

He faded.

…I wonder what's going to happen in the future…will the sky always be this bright…or shall he come back…what is he? What is he doing…I needn't bother myself with questions-

Zelda came running up to the roof.

Father- we've got a letter from Ganon!

Hmm? Read this piece to me Zelda.

"Dear Pesky Hyrulians, my minions and I have taken over Koridi, Duke Onkled is a permanent guest at one of my castles…I dare you to find him if you can!"

We gotta find Duke Onkled! Said Zelda.

…Send my ship out then we can find Duke Onkled in the morning, but for now…this feast is the greatest.

The King and Zelda began to walk downstairs.

…Goodbye Elyruh...Nades…

What was that? Asked Zelda.

…My ship, it must sail in the morning…

Right, let's get Cid- and everyone and we'll set sail for a new adventure!

The King looked at the feast that was in front of him and a tear dropped from his eye.

True warriors, let's go eat dinner…


	2. Chapter 2

The King's Journey

In a land once filled with peace, war rages from every side of the country. A lord named Harkanian stepped forth and controlled the madness plaguing the society. The madness never quite was destroyed- as well, many fragments stayed from what The Lord, Harkanian had done. Soon enough, war raged again, this time by the new leader, Vida Ssentaerg on the other side, there was little that could be done. The Lord Harkanian and the rest of the Hyrulian citizens retreated to the desert. The desert- barren, no life existing, the only hope for the Hyrulians was to start up their own world. The Hyrulians began to find whatever meager resources they could find in the desert. Their town began to prosper, and thus' became a city, then a kingdom. Soon, The Lord Harkanian was a powerful man, with little fear, and began to have one of the most powerful nations in the world. While still desiring his old land, he has been planning a hostile takeover of Old Hyrule, now known by some as Eluryh.

Part 1: The King's Awakening

Main characters:

The King, Vida, Nades, Cid, Duke Onkled, Zelda

Chapter 1: The Morning

(The Kingdom Castle)

Ooah! Groaned King Harkanian as he got out of bed.

I wonder what true warriors are up to, said The King.

The King looked out the window.

Hmm…warriors are striving.

The King began to head down the stairs.

I wonder what's for-

A guard bumped into him.

Hmm? Asked The King.

A message for you, your majesty, said the guard.

Hmm? Asked The King.

You already said hmm, said the guard.

Enough, what's for me? Asked The King.

A message from Lord Vidas from The Old Hyrule.

Oah, throw that piece away.

Your sure, your majesty?

Naw, hand me my piece.

What? Asked the guard. What piece?

That piece, said The King.

What piece? Asked the guard.

The King's face turned red.

Enough, I'll take this piece; take yourself away.

The King grabbed the letter.

Hmm…what's this piece?

A letter.

…Naw. This piece is evil.

The King threw the letter into the trash can.

King- that letter is important, you can't just throw it away.

Boi, take yourself away then we can talk about-

But your majesty-

Enough! Take yourself away or else you will have to take yourself away and then we can talk about-

Fine fine, said the guard.

The guard walked away.

Hmm…I'll look at this piece.

The King picked up the letter from the garbage.

"Dear, King Harkanian:

I invite you over for the greatest meeting you'll ever see, ha ha, ha, I expect your greatness to be there your greatness. Soon our greatness can discuss our greatness with everyone else, your greatness, then we can talk about-"

The King threw the letter back into the garbage.

Oh boi, I can't wait to ship myself to Old Hyrule.

The King walked across the corridor.

Your majesty, said Duke Onkled, mercy is due to the princess of Hyrule or else she will die.

…Enough, the princess has her own hotel, take yourself away Duke Onkled.

Yes, your majesty, said Duke Onkled.

The King continued to walk across the corridor, and then waited for the elevator.

This piece…enough, I'll take the stairs.

The King headed down to the stairs, and then waited for the elevator near the stairs.

Oah! This piece! Said The King.

The elevator eventually came and he took it down to the elevator on the next floor.

He waited for the elevator on the next floor, and then it sent him to the next floor.

The King finally arrived at The Shipdeck, and then walked over to Fleet Commander Cid.

Cid, take me to Old Hyrule, said The King.

Your majesty, you cannot go alone, said Cid.

Naw, send four guards to join me. My ship shall sail in the morning.

Four guards you've got to be kidding me!? Please your majesty-

Four guards, and you mah boi.

…But your majesty-

Enough, send yourself to preparations then we can talk about sailing my-

Flying your ship.

…Sail my ship in the morning. We need dinners, then we can talk about shipping bois and me to Old Hyrule.

Eluryh is not a safe place for us-

Enough, I'll bring my sword, then we can defeat the evil forces of Lord Vidas, and reclaim Old Hyrule as our own.

Cid sighed.

I'll get the commander on the-

Four guards, you, me, and dinners, and my sword.

…Fine, I'll make preparations.

Oh boi, I can't wait to meet Lord Vidas in the morning.

It'll take us a day to get there, we can't quite rush it the way we would a normal flight.

A normal sail.

…Flight.

Sail.

…You are The King and whatever you say-

I'm your majesty.

Chapter 2: Preparation

(In The Morning, The King's Chamber)

The King got out of bed and yawned.

Oah, I wonder what-

Cid was staring at him.

Are you ready- your majesty?

…Take yourself four feet…back…

Cid walked four feet backward.

…I'm going to scrub my teeth, said The King.

I shall be at the Ship Deck, said Cid.

The King entered The Royal Washroom.

The King picked up a sponge.

The King began to rub his sponge across his teeth.

Scrub-scrub-scrub, said The King.

A guard entered.

Is something wrong your maj…esty…?

Scrub-scrub-scrub- take yourself away this is my scrubbing time.

…With a sponge?

Enough. This sponge is the greatest.

But your majesty-

…Enough.

A sponge…here I have an extra toothbrush-

Sponges are what all true warriors strive for…enough, I'm done scrubbing myself, now we can talk about-

About? Should I go?

Courage.

Is that a yes?

Hmm…

Well? Is that a yes?

Take yourself away, I must go scrub myself.

Isn't that what you just did?

Naw…my teeth were scrubbed.

The King took out a comb.

…With a comb? That makes even less sense than a sponge…

The King began to comb his hair.

Hmm? Asked The King.

Never mind, said the guard, can I go now?

Send yourself to the shipdeck, then we can talk about aiding me against the evil forces of Vidas.

Yes, sir! Said the guard.

The guard ran to the shipdeck.

Now time to scrub myself…

(The shipdeck)

The King walked into the shipdeck.

Bois, it's time to sail, said The King. Oah! Where are my true warriors?

Cid walked over to The King.

King- we are ready, our army is already on board-

Naw, said The King, we need four true warriors, and us.

King, they are already ready, we can go now-

Oahhhhh! Naw! We'll send ourselves with 4 true warriors.

King, you know that's a stupid idea.

Naw, said The King, don't talk to me like that.

But King, it's a stupid idea-

Naw, send yourself on my ship.

The King pointed to a green ship in the distance.

That ship? It hardly works, said Cid.

Bois, join me four true warriors, Cid, and the evil forces of me then we can go and kill Lord Vida.

Lord Vida has a full army against us, we're taking a few ships with half our troops, we can't bring up everything- but we can bring enough to at least defend you, you know if you were to die on this trip because of your foolishness, I would never forgive you-

…Enough.

The King walked over to the green ship.

The King pointed to 4 guards, and then Cid.

Join me, and you will become the greatest in Hyrule, then we can talk about-

Fine, I give up, said Cid.

4 guards and Cid got a board the ship.

That's it then, said Cid, all these plans useless…ugh I need a drink.

Sail away, Cid.

…It takes a few hours to get this thing started, it's not like the other ship.

…Ship. Sail in the morning.

The King took out a pillow and a blanket and fell asleep.

No crew…no staff…oh what about…The King will have to find that out on his own, said Cid, come on- go get the stuff.

Mmm…dinner, said The King, mumbling in his sleep.

Right that…stuff, said Cid.

Chapter 3: Under attack

(Hours later, ship is finally in the air)

The King woke up.

Hmm? Asked The King.

The King turned around.

Bois, where is my ship?

The guards shrugged.

Cid, that piece…

The King walked down to the control room on the ship.

(Control Room)

Cid! Said The King.

Ah, your majesty, you have finally awakened, that is good. I cannot talk much now, this ship doesn't have autofly…unlike the others… and I'm alone…unlike the others…and there is too much dinner down here…but I guess that's like the others…

Too much dinner? Oh ho ho, mah boi you- boi you.

Huh? Asked Cid.

Too much dinner? Naw?

The King walked over to one of the packaged dinners.

This dinner will be the greatest, said The King.

The King picked up the entire packaged dinner and ate it in one piece.

Piece, said The King. That dinner was the greatest.

…I'm…surprised…said Cid, that anyone could do that…but you are The King and-

My ship sails to Vida's lair in the morning?

Right, you have about an hour- your majesty, perhaps even less.

Great, I'll go eat dinner.

The King took a couple dinners with him to the top of the ship.

…Why did we bring so many dinners for such a short sail? …Ugh, such a short trip, that majesty- gah! Is wearing off on me.

A guard came downstairs.

Cid Cid! Yelled the guard.

What? Can't you see I'm busy here?

No, I'm blind, said the guard.

My apologies then, said Cid, so what?

We spotted the evil forces of Ganon's ship, and now they are gaining on us!

You did? How could you if your blind.

I'm blinded by the light…I feel…great…

…What are you talking about?

Let's just say I lied to get a compliment from a high ranking officer.

…Oh. Well let's-

Another guard came downstairs.

Ganon's ship has begun to board our ship!

…In the m- gah! Well go up there and help The King!

(Top of ship)

Ganon boarded The King's ship.

You piece of evil, said The King what are you doing here?

Join me King, and your face will be the greatest in Koridi, or else you will die.

Koridi?

…Join me or else you will die!

The King readied himself into a battle stance.

Oah, no bois are taking this ship from the evil forces of me.

Ganon grunted.

Agh, not the chains of fighting.

What? Asked a guard coming up, what's up?

The chains of fighting shall be a true warrior, said The King.

4 of Ganon's minions boarded the ship.

My army will take you over! Said Ganon, all four of them.

Four? Asked The King, oh ho ho ho, I brought…four guards with me.

Ganon laughed.

Go, and kill! Said Ganon.

The guards readied into a battle stance, as well as Ganon and his minions.

The King punched Ganon in his face.

No, not into the face, it burns! Said Ganon.

Ganon punched The King.

Oah!

The King punched Ganon in the face.

No, not into the face it burns!

Ganon punched The King in the face.

The King is in a rage.

…D…d…inneerrrrr, said The King.

He threw all the dinners he had taken up from the control room at Ganon and Ganon was knocked off the ship.

Nooo! Not into the pit, it burns!

The King laughed.

Boi, you are a piece of fail. Where are mah bois?

The guards came back to The King.

The evil forces of Ganon are evil-

They crashed into Vida's castle.

Ship, said The King.

Chapter 4: A meeting with Lord Vida

Oahhhh! Said The King, Cid you piece of ship.

Cid came up from the control room.

We are about to fall… said Cid.

…Naw…said The King.

The ship fell to the bottom of Vida's castle, scrapping off parts of the castle in the process.

When they reached the ground the guards in front of the castle stared at them.

What? Asked Cid, what did we…oh…

…Never mind, said the guards, Lord Vida is in the meeting hall, waiting for you, your majesty, the rest of you stay here.

Great, said The King.

The King jumped out of the ship.

You know, said Cid we were 50 feet in the air…still…this ship is that-

Enough…my legs died.

The King stumbled himself into The Meeting Hall.

(The Meeting Hall)

Vida was at the other end of the room.

Greetings your greatness, King Harkanian, all I want is a great meeting with you, your greatness, is that not the greatest?

Oah, return Eluryh back to me.

I'm afraid it is too great for you now.

Naw.

You may have greatness, but my greatness is greater than your greatness.

Naw. I'm The King.

The King threw a plate at Vida.

Vida began to cry.

Oah, ho ho, take that piece.

You…great coward you great fool! Said Vida.

Guards soon came around The King.

Mah bois, save me! True warriors-

Vida threw a plate at The King and he caught it.

Dinner, said The King.

Your greatness demands greatness for great service, take him to the great prison cell!

The prison cell- or the great one? Asked one of the guards.

The prison, great! Said Vida.

So we are going to throw The King into the great prison? Asked the same guard.

No no, you great buffoons I mean greatly well what I greatly do, throw the great King into the prison cell…

Yes sir, said the guard, and they handcuffed The King.

Hey what about me? Asked The King.

Your handcuffed, quite greatly, said Vida.

Oah! Said The King save me!

No no, your greatness, there shall be no saving today, nor in the great morning.

Naw, said The King, mah boi will save me!

Your great boi? Asked Vida, beginning to stop crying.

Mah boi will go and kill you Lord Vidi-

The guards began to take The King away.

Go and kill you! Oahhhh!

Chapter 5: The New King

(Four Hours Later)

(Hyrule Castle)  
I wonder when The King will return, said Zelda.

My cakes will burn! Yelled a chef from the kitchen.

Ugh…what did he have to leave me?

Duke Onkled walked over to Zelda.

Zelda, we have received word that The King was captured by the evil forces of Vida.

Oh but father! Said Zelda.

Mercy will be given to The King if a true warrior saves him.

True warrior? Asked Zelda.

Yes, a true warrior.

True warrior.

…A true warrior? He always says that. It doesn't mean m-

Don't doubt your majesty, he is the greatest in all of Koridi.

What's Koridi?

I don't know, said Duke Onkled, never the less, we much search for a true warrior to rescue The King who can defeat Lord Vida.

The King can escape; I know he can!

You've got a little too much confidence in your King it would seem, said Duke Onkled.

What do you mean?

The King needs help- why if I were captured I would join forces, and cowardly aid them in a form of self defense, does that not make sense to you, Princess Zelda?

Why would you do that?

It'd be best for The King to do that.

What? Asked Zelda.

A man with a loud horn walked into the room.

Oh here it is! Said Duke Onkled.

What's this? She asked.

It's The new King, said the man.

Huh? Asked Zelda.

The New King, Duke Onkled, said the man.

Duke Onkled!? What about my father?

A true warrior is needed to rescue him, it's not that easy, said Duke Onkled, I will take care of this kingdom till he returns- if he never returns then I shall be The King, King Onkled.

Then I'll go look for the true warrior! Said Zelda.

Great, said Duke Onkled, send troops to go with Zelda to find the true warrior, the legend has it he lives in the forest.

Why haven't you searched yet Duke Onkled-

King Onkled. There is no more Duke Onkled.

Fine, King Onkl-

You know, King Onkled seems a bit plain, how about King Duke Onkled?

Fine, your majesty, King Duke Onkled-

How about King Charles Onkled?

What is your first name anyway?

Duke.

…So why not King Duke Onkled?

I sound like a duke then don't I?

Well yes, but it's your name, Duke Onkled.

Just call me King Onkled, scowled King Onkled.

Ok King Onkled- how is there a-

…You know I'm actually liking-

Shut up!

Duke Onkled frowned.

Mercy, said Duke Onkled.

Just…is there a forest in this desert?

Head to the shipdeck, our fleetmaster Cid should take you to The Lost Wood.

Great…another trip…without The King.

Chapter 6: The King's Escapes

(Eluryh)

…D…Dinner…said The King, where is my dinner? Bois? Aid me?

King, you seem…greatly disgruntled, said Vida walking by.

Oah! You piece of ship, you die!

The King began to bite the prison cells.

What greatness will that do?

The King stopped attempting to eat the prison bars.

It's more than a simple misunderstanding, your greatness, there was a great, great, plan devised, that I would take great King Harkanian, and his great Kingdom of Hyrule, it would have been great you see, but now there is a lack of greatness coming from you…yet, I have greatness!

You piece of ship.

Struggle greatly all you want, your greatness, but my great plan will be devised.

Oah, tell me your piece.

Greatly, said Vida.

Hmm? Asked The King.

No, greatly!

Oahhhhhh! Save me! Said The King.

You great King, imprisoned by your own kingdom, how great, for The King of the great land of Hyrule to be imprisoned in the great land of Hyrule.

Great, said The King.

Don't mock me, said Vida, it greatly offends me…greatly.

Tell me your piece, or else you will die!

No no, great, no no no, it greatly discourages the likes of you to be kept within in your own great land, does that not leave a great impression…your greatness?

…Tell me your piece, or else you will die!

The King punched the prison bars.

Great, great, great, great, said Vida, there is a lack of greatness from your performance, your greatness.

The King smiled, as he noticed a fork in his pocket.

So…you agree, your greatness?

The King nodded.

Great, then I suppose I can be leaving now.

Vida walked out of the room.

The King put the fork into the prison bars.

He with all his might pulled on the prison bars but nothing happened.

The King frowned.

The King then found a knife on the floor.

He began to cut the prison bars off and then eat them.

Oah, this piece is awful, said The King.

The King moaned.

2 guards came down to the King's chamber.

Hey, what are you doing? They asked together.

Dinner, said The King.

Well, why are you eating the bars? Asked the first one.

…Dinner.

We must not question his greatness, said the second one.

This dinner is awfu- Great! Said The King.

Well, he likes it… that is good….at least, said the first one.

…Well, coun- hey wait! Said the second one, if that's dinner…then…what's that!?

A royal chef came down the stairs.

Prego, prego, said the chef. Ahhh! Vhat, ist this? Za King es not eating moy dinner? I spent houars, a'vin away at this.

…What? Asked the first one.

This dinner is the greatest in Elyruh, said The King.

Voo' must share dis repice so ze rest of Elyruh es ba' happa.

…Hmm? Asked The King.

I didn't understand you either, said the guards together.

You come yes? Asked the chef.

Oah? Asked The King, pointing at himself.

The Chef unlocked the gates, and nudged The King to follow.

The King, and The Chef headed up to the kitchen.

Oh boy, Vida's gonna be mad, said the first guard.

Yeah, his greatness is going to have our heads, we better make sure he doesn't leave the castle, to the entrance!

Chapter 7: The Ultimate Show

(Vida's Throne Room)

What? This is not great, you mean The King escaped? This is not great, not great at all! Yelled Vida.

The guard nodded.

Well get your greatness down there you great oaf, I will not be great without The King in my great prison.

He was just in the prison.

The prison, great, whatever you want to call it, it is all great, it's a sheer matter of great time before The King finds what he needs in this great castle, we can't let him have it greatly.

What shall I do, your greatness?

Patrol the great castle, the greatness must not escape these great halls, it would not be great!

Yes your greatness.

The guard left.

Great, what is wrong with these great guards? Can't hold a great King, it makes great sense to me…I'll set up a great show, come Nades!

A half robot, half human creature walked into the room.

What is your, your greatness?

We'll set up a great show.

A good show, that sounds adequate.

Yes, it does. Great, begin to make the preparations with the great ones. Are you ready, be ready greatly?

I will tell the guards, to set up a good show. It will be good. It shall be-

Just be on your way, greatly.

Well, your goodness.

Well what?

Goodness, I must be going.

Great, get going!

Nades left the room.

I greatly know what to do now!

This will be the greatest show!  
The chef entered Vida's throne room.

Es the best ever! Said the chef.

Great? Asked Vida.

'Tis, vust maw'.

I greatly have great trouble understanding great.

Eh vhat?

…Get out…great…

Vhat's gre-

Get out! Wait what…great you were with the greatness.

Va greatness? Asked the chef.

Yes, the greatness, his greatness.

Vos es that?

…You greatly were cooking?

Ah ves, I madeth thy ultimate chefery.

…With…the greatness?

Ah, The King?

Yes, his greatness!

…Ves, oh moy! Es forgot to tie' vis.

He left the room and soon came back.

That greatness looks like a prison bar.

Ahh ves, but vis es great.

Vida stared at The Chef.

Vell?

…Great, I'll try it…greatly.

Vida bit into the prison bar.

Vida turned red, and began to cry.

What's your great problem- you are greatly fired!

Vo, no madame-

Oh voy…

Great! Out!

…Voy asn't erd' the vast of me, my vision bars vill be thy' bestest.

…Out! Guards!

Chapter 8: Solid King

(Elyruh Castle Hallways, Nades stalking The King)

…Hmm…said The King.

The King went up the hallway.

He saw a guard.

…Hmm…said The King.

The King ran at the guard and punched him in the face.

Gah, what's your problem buddy!? Asked the guard.

Give me your dinner, or else you will die.

What, you want me to throw up?

Naw.

Well what do you want me to do?

Hand me my dinner.

Vida's crying was heard nearby.

…What? I don't cook- your greatness, we've found the-

The King put his hand over the guard's mouth, and somehow took all his armor.

The King walked down the next hallway, running into Vida.

You great fool, you great goon, watch where do you think your great going!

Peace, said The King.

Peace? That is great, we will have peace once The King is destroyed in The Ultimate Show.

Oah? Asked The King.

That's right- now back great away you, then you will greatly be pleased with the great show, The Greatness, his majesty will be the great guest at the show.

Hmm…said The King.

Yes, yes, it's greatness is still not ready as of yet…but it's still great, you hear me great!

The King nodded.

Now, I shall be the great…see? Asked Vida.

The King nodded.

Vida walked down the hallway.

…Hmm…great show for The King, for your majesty…I shall be the true warrior of this show.

The King looked for a guard, then headed into the bathroom.

Hey buddy, said a guard doing his business.

The King pinned the guard against the wall.

Whoa, buddy what's your drift?

Hmm? Asked The King, I am a true warrior, I am a butt-y?

Butty? Asked the guard.

Naw, said The King.

But you said it- anyway are you going to go to the show on the forth floor?

Four…hmm, thank you boi.

The King left the bathroom.

Drift away, buddy!

Gahhhh! What….this is not great, nakidness in my hallways! Yelled Vida from far away.

…Hmm, said The King, that boi. Great, I'll go to the show and kill Vida, and reclaim Old Hyrule as my true land.

The King walked up the staircase.

…So, I must tell his goodness about this, or else…I suppose, said Nades.

Nades went up the staircase.

(1st floor)

Hmm…said The King, forth floor.

The King looked around.

My my, said a voice.

Oah? Asked The King.

Nades walked up.

So, your majesty you managed to fool the chef, and even his goodness perhaps, but you can't fool me, I assure you.

Oah, who are you boi? Asked The King.

I am Master Nades, I work for his goodness, he treats me quite good…

Want a piece of me? Asked The King.

No. I will save it for his goodness.

Boi, I'll eat you for dinner.

Be forewarned, in our next face-off, I may not be so…friendly.

Oahhh! Said The King.

What's wrong…scared?

Naw.

Very well then, his goodness is waiting for you.

Nades put a card key into the elevator and headed up.

Hmm…said The King.

The King waited next to the elevator.

Piece of ship, said The King.

A guard came off it.

Hail his greatness, said the guard.

Dinner, said The King.

The King walked onto the elevator.

Which floor do you wish to go to? Asked the elevator.

Four, said The King.

You wish to go to the forth floor?

Hmm…said The King.

You wish to go to the forth floor?

…Oah, that piece is ship.

Access not granted. Please put in password.

…Oah? Asked The King.

Please put in password, said the elevator.

The King looked at the keypad.

D-A-R-I-N-E-R.

Naw…dinner, is what all true warriors strive for.

To the forth floor, your majesty. Password is close enough.

Chapter 9: The Ultimate Show begins

(Showroom)

…Oah, said The King gee it sure is not boring in here.

The King walked over to a seat.

A guard took the seat before The King could sit.

Ship, said The King.

The King looked at another seat and walked over to it.

A random large nose took the seat.

…OAH!? Asked The King.

The King sighed.

What's this ship…

Hmm…said The King.

The King walked over to one of the guards, and took off his armor.

There are no ships, said The King.

Ah your majesty, said the guard, I believe your late. There are no more seats.

That piece of ship face sat in front of me.

Ah, but do not worry King, we have set up special…adjustments for you.

A large golden chair appeared in the middle of the aisle, with many packaged dinners on it.

Great, that piece is what all true majesties strive for.

The King walked over to the chair.

Oah, this piece is great.

The King closed his eyes, and the curtains opened.

The King jumped out of his seat.

Oahhhh! Yelled The King.

Shh, said someone sitting near him.

Boi, I'll eat you for dinner.

Vida walked on stage.

The crowd began to cheer.

The King began to open the packaged dinners.

I see we have greatness in this audience today, give me a g, an r, e, a, and a t! yelled Viva.

Everyone cheered.

I was expecting a great person to have written those on their great body, but none the less, great, let's begin.

Viva pointed to the ceiling.

The crowd awed.

The King began to eat his packaged dinners.

You see, everyone this great castle was originally Hyrule, in which it was great, but then it became not so great once it was destroyed by the great forces of Ganon. Oh, the greatness! But you see, my greats, this place has evolved to something that not even his greatness could accomplish, it is so great…it had to be me, your greatness, the greatest great in all of Elyruh!

The crowd cheered.

The King began to snore.

I see we have a great guest in the audience, it's his greatness, the one and only great King Harkanian!

Oah! Yelled The King, dinner!

The crowd cheered.

Come up here, great King Harkanian.

Hmm…said The King. Naw.

The King began to eat more packaged dinners.

Are you sure, your greatness, there are more dinners up here.

…Dinner, said The King.

Whatever you wish to call it is great, your greatness.

Great, said The King.

So stop mocking me and greatly stride up here…your greatness.

The King sighed.

Is this piece sail?

…What? Asked Viva.

The King pressed a lever and the chair went through the audience, and made it to the stage.

…Very great, your majesty…now you see…this is where I greatly…deceive you!

Oah? Asked The King.

Nades walked on the stage, near The King.

Vida went into the audience.

Great, drop it!

A cage was lowered, trapping Nades and The King in a cage.

Save me! Said The King.

Ha-ha-ha! Laughed Vida, this is so great, get him Nades!

The crowd cheered.

Naw, said The King.

The King began to eat the bars of the cage.

What's this? Asked Nades, that is not very good. Lord Goodness, what shall I do?

Do what you were programmed to do, greatly, now, greatly!

I understand, Lord Goodness, destroy The King while gathering nutrients.

Vida sighed.

Vida threw a piece of chicken on stage, into the cage.

Chapter 10: The Cage Match

The King stared at the piece of chicken.

I believe this is quite a predicament, said Nades.

…Hmm, said The King, this is my piece.

There shall be no piece of yours, I shall take it, then you shall sit there crying…

The King ran at the piece.

Nades took out a paralyzing gun and shot it at The King.

The King was stunned

Oah! Yelled The King.

I believe that is mine now, said Nades, you cannot match my special brand.

The King ran at the piece and picked it up.

The King laughed.

Nades extended his arm and took the piece.

Oah! Yelled The King.

The King jumped on Nades.

The piece went to the other side of the cage.

The King went after it.

Nades paralyzed The King.

Nades ran after the piece.

Nades picked up the piece.

The King ran at Nades and punched him, making him drop the piece.

This is piece is your majesty's.

Nades grunted and swiped the piece from The King.

Naw, said The King.

The King swung around on the cage bars and landed on Nades.

The piece went to the other side of the cage.

The crowd booed.

Nades paralyzed The King, then ran to the other side of the cage and picked up the piece.

The King found a rock on the floor for some reason, and threw it at Nades.

The piece went to the middle of the cage.

The King and Nades ran after it.

Nades caught it, and The King punched him knocking him to the other side of the cage.

The piece landed in The King's hand.

Peace, said The King.

The King ate the piece.

The audience cheered.

Your goodness… I have failed, said Nades.

Nades fell over, and the cage rose up.

The King laughed.

In this, there is only one great, and one great…

Hmm? Asked The King.

Never mind the greatness, said Vida.

Vida walked up on the stage.

The King grabbed Vida.

Give me my piece.

Your piece? That is great. Follow the guards.

Naw.

The King released Vida and went back to his chair.

This piece sails.

The King pressed the lever and it went back to the hallway.

…The great show is over, said Vida.

The greatest, said The King.

The crowd cheered.

Vida sighed.

…So, things are not greatly planned this time…but that's still great…King follow my staff into another great room…

This ship sails?

…Yes your great ship sails.

The greatest ship.

Vida laughed.

Vida pushed the lever, and then The King's chair began to head into another room.

Vida walked up to the stage.

Hmm? Is this greatness you are looking at? That is not great, out!

The audience left.

…Oh Nades, I'll repair you…soon enough…you'll be greater than ever.

Vida sighed.

So…everything shall still go great as planned. It's greatness is not altered by the King's morbid ideas.

Vida laughed.

The power shall be mine, the greatest power, The Crystal of Greatness! …The greatness of shadow!

Chapter 11: Plan B

The King entered the room.

The King screamed loudly.

Oah! Yelled The King, this is the greatest room in Elyruh, join me Vida, and we can sail this room to Hyrule. Hmm? Vida?

Vida walked into the room.

Greatness, said Vida, it comes at a price…therefore your greatness can enjoy his-

The King ran to the assorted pastries on the other side.

Keep going…said Vida.

The King took the cloth off them, and the floor where The King was fell.

The King fell into a cannon.

Hmm? Asked The King.

Vida walked into the room with the cannon.

This is where I say epi- that is not great, not great! Bah, who told me this your fired greatly!

A guard from above cried.

Anyway…this is where the great cannon shatters you with a great boom!

Vida laughed.

Enough, sail me back to that room.

Now! Yelled Vida.

The cannon fuse lit on fire.

The King was launched out of a window.

Oahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Yelled The King.

I have greatness, said Vida.

Vida walked back to the previous room.

Ok, which of you wrote this huh? That was not great- not great at all!

He looked around the room.

You, you're the one who did this! I shall greatly punish you…greatly.

The guard began to shiver.

Huh? Are you feeling not great…your not greatness? That is not…great.

Vida poked the guard.

Hey, greatly listen to me, hey!

The guard began to cough.

W…what…did it say?

…It reads…"Epic failure." Epic failure! What is greatly wrong with you!?

The guard began to cry.

Vida looked around.

Send him to the great prison, what is your great name, guard?

…G…G…w…o…na…na…na…

Out with it! I do not accept great foils!

…G…G….w…o…na…na…na…m!

…Gwonam?

…G-

Shut up! Stop crying!

Now, guards take him to the great prison…in great time!

No please! I have a carpet, and three maps!

Vida looked around.

Well- take him! Greatly, now greatly!

The guards picked up Gwonam.

Take him to the great prison, now I greatly need a new great person to write my great lines…

What are you looking at greatly, take the great "epic failure" away!

No….nooooo!

The guards carrying Gwonam left the room.

A black puff of smoke came from where The King had fallen.

Greatness? Asked Vida.

A humanoid in a red cloak appeared where the black smoke was.

Gah, are you the great ghost of that guy?

…No.

Vida looked around.

Guards take him-

You should release that man as soon as possible…they say a true warrior-

Bah, true warrior would destroy the great me? That's illogical!

…That is up for you to decide…I am only doing what is best for you.

I'll tell you what's greatly best for…who the great are you?

…A fate better left with your schemes.

He faded.

…I have greatness?

End of part 1…

What is the fate of The King, where could he have gone? How would…or could he still be alive?

Part 2: Through The Woods  
Zelda and Cid departed to the woods to find The King, yet after a long trip they have finally arrived.

Main characters: Zelda, Duke Onkled, Vida, The King, Cid, Gwonam, The True Warrior (Boi, Link)

Chapter 12: Stuck in The Woods

(Lost Woods, on airship deck)

We finally made it! Said Zelda.

…After 48 hours of flying…said Cid, great…

Cid fell over.

Cid! Said Zelda.

Hi…Princess Zelda, where are we?

You know Cid, we are in The Lost Woods.

…Right…said Cid.

Cid got up.

Where are our warriors? Asked Cid.

They should still be down in the ship…let's go and get them.

Cid and Zelda went back into the ship and went into the main room.

Warriors? Asked Cid, warriors! Oh come on already!

Warriors! Yelled Zelda.

Oh that's the problem, said Cid…that…really is bad.

What? Asked Zelda.

I guess the king is right…instead of beer we should bring food…

What happened?

Their blood levels…too many…let's just say they are going to take a nap forever, Princess.

What? How could this have happened?

The King's not here, he usually always brings some materials we use…but…without him all we brought was beer…for 48 hours…I feel like I'm going…I'm going to…

Cid threw up.

Zelda glared at Cid.

Oh deal with it, said Zelda.

…Sorry princess.

They headed outside.

So…to look for The King… you know we should have just flown over this place…and could find The King that way…he always makes a big scene. Like with his oah's, and save me!

You do a pretty…pretty…

Don't do it.

…Pretty good…

DON'T DO IT.

Pretty good…King… do what?

…Soil our ship.

We aren't even on it any-

Shut up.

Yes your highness, so what are your commands?

Find The King, let's start this airship up again…and go over the forest, we'll find something.

…Ok…

I told you don't do it!

Do what? You aren't making any sense!

Zelda grunted.

They got back on the ship.

(Control Room)

Cid gasped.

Princess, Princess!

Zelda ran in.

What?

…I have some bad news…

What?

Well, you see I had some bottles here and…I guess I knocked one over when I was getting up…and now…this ship is…

Broken?

Yes. Broken.

Smart thinking there, bub.

…Sorry.

Zelda sighed.

We'll have to scout here…bring…the beers…and don't-

Don't what?

You know.

Oh.

Cid took a backpack, and loaded it up with the remaining beers.

How many are we even going to use? If we get too drunk it'll be useless. We may as well bring nothing.

…It'll help me stand you…muttered Cid.

What?

It's a fluid… that's it…let's just use it.

Fine. Then we'll do it.

…Look a temple! Said Zelda.

….A…temple? asked Cid, oh over there…uh we're looking for The King.

Perhaps he is in it, said Zelda.

I don't know…but the last time The King went to a temple….

(Hyrulian Church)

OAHHHHHHHHHHH, yelled The King.

Quiet, said the priest. And then the stones of-

This dinner is evil!

QUIET! Yelled The Priest.

Enough, my ship sails.

A ship came in and ran over the priest.

…My ship sails. You pieces of ship, what's for dinner?

Oh boy…that was a bad trip…

Well, maybe he wanted to destroy it, said Zelda, come on let's go.

Cid sighed.

…Fine.

Chapter 13: The True Warrior

(Temple)

Well let's see here, said Zelda, what's this a drawing?

Zelda picked up the piece of paper.

That looks like a beer bottle, said Cid…or just plain scribbling.

I wonder who's here, said Zelda.

We're looking for The King, The King draws dinner, he draws ships, he would never draw scribbles, or something such as-

Hey…getcha punchin' here, echoed a voice from far away.

The King! Said Zelda.

Need not be hasty, we do not know if that's The-

The Ship it goes vrooommmmm boom blam blam wow! Yelled the voice.

…Perhaps, but this seems a little bit too easy…said Cid.

Zelda began to run further into the temple.

Zelda! Zelda! Oh damn that girl…

(Further into the temple)

Look at that! Said Zelda, Cid that must be The King, look at these weapons!

…It's not The Kings…gah!

What's wrong?

Look up!

Zelda looked up and saw more scribbles.

…Let's…just leave now…this never hap-

A young man in a green hood ran in front of Cid.

Gah!

You…guysh looking fori gi…gi…gime?

Speak proper English you impudent pest! Said Cid, you could have given me a heart attack!

…Heartsh?

Cid, please…

Who are you?

They call me b…oi…

Boi? Who calls you that?

…The orange guy…with longish hair…n…

He threw up.

…The King! Said Zelda, come on Cid, he must be somewhere in h-

That's…oh no, said Cid.

What? Asked Zelda.

That's the spitting image of The True Warrior.

The True Warrior, that The King almost mentions?

Blagh? Asked the man.

So his name is boy…that's…odd. The legend mentions it's Link…huh, who knew. He is supposed to help The Lord Harkanian defeat an unknown evil…

An unknownish evila?

…Yes, my dear boy, we've finally found you!

Cid hugged Boi.

He threw up on Cid's head.

…That's just perfect. We have to take him back to Hyrule once we find The King.

…How about a kiss for my luck?

Zelda shuttered.

…If you wish, said Cid.

Cid kissed Boi.

…I think…never mind, said Zelda.

…I feel sick, said Cid…ugh… we'll pick him up later, we need to find The King.

Hereish is King!

Boi pointed to himself.

I'm sure you are, said Cid.

Oah! Yelled a voice.

The King! Said Cid.

Right heresh, said Boi.

I know, said Cid, let's go Zelda.

How about a kiss-

No! said Cid.

…Heresh, said Boi.

Ugh…said Cid, come on!

Here…comesh to me, sweety.

Get away from me!

They went further into the temple.

Chapter 14: Joining up with The King

(Further into The Temple)

King! Said Cid, where are you!

Save me! Yelled a voice.

They ran to the voice, and found The King tied up.

King! Said Cid, that wasn't too hard.

Mah boi, Zelda!

Father! Said Zelda.

King!

Laughter was heard.

Oh no that can't be, said Zelda.

Ganon walked over to them.

Join me Zelda, and you will be the greatest in Koridi!

What's Koridi?

Hyrule, said The King.

I have no idea, said Cid.

Ganon laughed.

…You will die!

Naw, said The King.

Yes, said Ganon.

Naw.

Yes.

Naw.

Shaddup! Yelled Boi's voice.

Boi came running forward with a stick and smacked Ganon in the face with it.

Erg…no not into the stick it burns! You haven't seen the last of me!

Ganon faded.

Nice job, boy, said Cid.

Mah boi, you saved me from the evil forces of Ganon!

Huh? Asked Boi. What evil forces?

Hey your sober now, said Cid.

I guess? Who was drunk?

…Never mind then, said Cid.

They untied The King.

Great, said The King lets go and kill Vida. He is evil. Evil must burn!

It's harder than that, said Cid, we don't have a working airship.

Hmm, said The King, let's go back to Hyrule and get a new boi.

Hey! Said Boi.

Why would your name be boy? Asked Cid.

My name is boy? Who told you that?

You did.

He shrugged.

Well my real name is-

Mah boi, interrupted The King, you saved Hyrule.

…Yeah, sure, well anyway my real name is Li-

I wonder what's for dinner, interrupted The King.  
As do I, but my real name is-

Let's ship ourselves to Vida's lair.

My real name is-

Enough, our ship sails in the morning.

Will you cut that out? Asked Cid.

…Hmm, said The King.

My real name is-

I wonder what's for my lair in this place.

Will you let me finish?

Naw, said The King.

…My real name is-

True warrior, let's go and kill Vida then we can talk about-

Shut up! They all yelled.

…Hmm, said The King.

My real name is-

I need to ship myself out for four months to kill the evil forces of-

Let me finish!

Peace, said The King.

My real name is-

This piece is the greatest.

What piece?

…I'll tell you late-

Oahhh, ship ourselves out to Vida's lair then we can talk about peace in Hyrule.

Chapter 15: Overhearing the plan

(Elyruh Prison Chambers)

…Oh will no one come to save me? Asked Gwonam.

Oh my, said a voice this is awful.

Hmm? Asked Gwonam, what is wrong miss?

The King, he was thrown into the woods!

Oh no, said Gwonam, what are we going to do now? Who will save us?

A guard came in.

Ha-ha, look at you cowards! Look at you! Pitiful disgraces.

Spit on yourself, said the woman.

What did you say?

I said flesruoy no tips!

…What? I deserve tips! Flesruoy always, always gets tips, bah what is wrong with you!

He took out a sword.

His greatness may have my head for this, but Flesruoy always gets tips.

…I reversed my-

Silence!

He opened the cage.

Now to kill you…

Gwonam threw a map on the guard's face.

Ah! What is this? Fluesruoy is confused, Fluesruoy is blind! Gahh!

He cut off his own head by accident.

Thank you, brave sir, said the woman.

He opened Gwonam's cage.

Hurrah, we are free!

Wait, what's that? Asked the woman.

Hmm? Asked Gwonam. Oh…no, hide!

They went up the stairs, and entered a closet.

…Super, said Gwonam.

Vida and Nades were heard pacing and talking outside.

So I was talking to his greatness, and he was like great, but then he backstabbed me, greatly and I…greatly beat him up yeah!

That is good, your goodness.

Good? I shall call it great.

You are correct, your goodness.

I hope my mod- you there, is that great letter for me?

The guard nodded.

Well greatly hand it over!

He handed him the letter.

"From King Harkanian…-"

WHAT!? Yelled Vida, The King is alive, how? I shot him out of a cannon for great's sake!

Simmer down your goodness, said Nades, remember your blood pressure.

His greatness has gone too far…I'll greatly finish the letter…and see if it gives any more information…great I hope.

"From King Harkanian…

Today we ship ourselves to you mah boi, we will kill you then steal your ship and sail to Hyrule then eat dinner. Oah ho ho ho, this is the greatest in all of Hyrule…"

…That's it, begin the plan, finish it, whatever you want!

Your goodness, what about great?

Great…whatever, begin to extract power from the crystal, greatly now, I am greatly refurbished…who is writing these lines? Ah, great…

He turned over another notecard.

Here we go. Great, whatever, begin to extract power from the crystal, greatly now, I am greatly…angry…extract…The King's voice…great now, great, finish it!

They walked away.

We have to escape, and find The King!

Chapter 16: The King's Song

So we want to go to Vida's castle, yet we have no way to know where we are, besides the fact that we are in the woods, said Cid.

I'll take my ship-

Our ship broke down.

Ship.

What else can we do? Asked Cid, I have no idea.

Elyruh huh? Asked Boi.

What about Elyruh? Asked Cid.

We are there, you know, whoever you are looking for I'm sure it's somewhere.

How do you know this is Elyruh, true warrior…I mean Boi? Asked Zelda.

My name isn't Boi, it's-

Enough, ship me to Vida's castle.

Why do you keep interrupting me? There I finally said something without being interrupted, and it took that long!

Hmm? Asked The King.

Finally, now I can say it, yeah now I'm going to say my real name and it won't be interrupted by you, King, yeah my real name my real name is-

Enough, scrub your floor.

Boi sighed.

The King began to sing a tune as they walked.

"Ho ho ho ho ho, my ship sails, my ship sails, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, we sail to kill The King. We can sail ourselves to him, yes to him, you see my warriors, we- 4 true warriors 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, to sail to kill The King. Ho ho ho ho ho, my ship sails, my ship sails, we can sail ourselves to him, yes to him, you see my warriors we- 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, we sail to kill The King. Once done, we shall-

Shut up! Yelled Boi.

Oahhhhh! Yelled The King.

The King punched Boi in the face.

What was that for?

Your majesty, said Cid this is not your recommended-

I'll scrub your face, Cid, enough.

Yes…your majesty.

"Ho ho ho ho ho, my ship sails, my ship sails, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, we sail to kill The King. We can sail ourselves to him, yes to him, you see my warriors, we- 4 true warriors 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, to sail to kill The King. Ho ho ho ho ho, my ship sails, my ship sails, we can sail ourselves to him, yes to him, you see my warriors we- 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, we sail to kill The King. Once done, we shall scrub the evil forces of the floors with us, to save me, with 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors, 4 true warriors. With a scrub there- a ho ho ho ho ho ho there, and a-

The King tripped on a pebble.

Oahhhhhh!

Hey, boi why'd you do that? Asked Zelda. Father!  
I didn't do anything, why is everyone blaming me?

I believe The King perhaps may have stubbed his toe, said Cid, oh in the worst possible place…

Naw, said The King.

The King stood up.

Here it is, said Boi.

Boi jumped to a tree branch and it fell, as well as him, and a door opened.

Where does this piece go?

It leads to Vida's Castle, my dearest King, you see once you've lived in this forest for so long you learn a little bit about it. Let's go, shall we?

Oh, Boi, said The King. Let's go and kill Vida to bring harmony to Hyrule then we can talk about scrubbing the floors.

Chapter 17: The Front Gate

(Elyruh Castle, Vida's Castle)

Oah, this piece, said The King, Vida must-

King! Said a voice.

Hmm? Asked The King.

Gwonam ran at The King with his carpet in hand and hugged him.

Enough!

Gwonam, said Cid, we thought they had killed you.

Another one escaped, I do not know the name however, said Gwonam.

Enough, Vida must burn then we can talk about peace.

The King walked to the front door.

Burn burn burn! Yelled The King. This piece is evil.

It's locked…said Boi.

…Hmm, said The King naw.

The King stepped back and ran into it.

Oah! Yelled The King.

I see that plan doesn't work, said Cid.

Enough, sail yourself to kill that piece.

That door? Asked Gwonam, we'll have to wait, we can try get beyond the main gate if I take you one at a time.

Gwonam put his carpet on the floor.

It floated upward, then stopped.

Oah! Yelled The King.

All abord! Yelled Gwonam.

Sail, said The King.

They were carried into the main gate of the castle, but there appeared no way in.

Hmm, said The King, there is no time, this piece must die.

The King found a match and took out his lighter.

He threw the lit match at the castle.

…Ship, said The King.

There has to be a way in, said Gwonam.

Hey you! Said 2 guards running at them. Nobody is allowed through without His Greatness's permission!

Naw, said The King.

They ran at The King.

Oah! Yelled The King.

The King punched one in the face, and was knocked over by the other one.

Aid The King! Said Cid.

Cid looked around for a weapon, and then threw a beer bottle at the guard that was previously punched.

Good idea, give me one, said Zelda.

The two of them began to throw beer bottles at the guards.

Stop stop! Said the first one, we submit!

Let us in, said Boi.

His greatness-

Cid threw another beer bottle at the guards.

Fine! Fine!

They opened the main gate.

We're going to tell his greatness on you! Said the guards together and they ran away.

Enough, said The King let's go and kill the evil forces of Vida.

Wait wait, said Cid we needn't cause reckless destruction like the time you were in the bowling alley…

(Bowling Alley)

Four, said The King, that is the greatest.

No, said Cid it's 10 pins that is the greatest.

Naw, four.

10.

Four.

…Fine your majesty.

Enough, said The King, I won that game boi.

Yes, sure you did.

They entered the castle.

Chapter 18: Puzzled

(Vida's Throne Room)

Your greatness, said a guard, we have heard word of intruders in the castle.

Intruders your greatness? That must be his greatness, we must devote every great resource to the greatness of finding his greatness.

So what do we do?

…You greatly heard me.

Devote his greatness?

…What?

Ok listen to me, this is of great importance, devote every great resource to the capture of his greatness.

Who is his greatness?

His greatness, The King.

Right, let's get The King.

(First room, Elyruh Castle)

Hmm, said The King, this door is evil.

Ok, said Boi, we need to figure a way to get through here.

A way you say? Asked Cid, I know a way.

Cid threw a beer bottle at the door.

Nothing happened.

I just had to try that, it usually works for me.

This isn't a fairy tale, said Boi.

Gwonam put his carpet on the floor and it headed upward.

Squadalah I am off! Said Gwonam, as he rammed into the door with it and was shocked.

…So there is an electric current, said Boi. I know what we should do…

Link went over to the door.

He began to lick the beer.

MORE MORE! He yelled, more beers more!

Cid threw 3 more bottles of beer at the door, and Link drank them.

How is that going to help? Asked Cid.

I'ma…goodish boy, aren't I?

Great, he's drunk again, said Zelda, oh the humanity.

The humanity? Asked Gwonam.

Yes.

Hmm, said The King.

The King looked around.

He picked up a piece of paper on the floor.

It read "Area System Controls, 1, 2, 3, 4, hold red button for door to open, his greatness will be proud."

Hmm, said The King.

He walked up to a statue.

This piece, said The King.

The King pressed the button.

The button went back out.

Hmm, said The King.

I understand it, said Gwonam.

I see shipsh, I see sailsh, I see…yelled Boi.

Together, excluding Boi, they all pressed buttons at the same time and the door opened up.

Now where's Vida? Asked Cid.

Hmm, said The King.

Looks like this little guy is going to be staying here till his drunkness passes him by, said Zelda.

Little guy, drunkness? Asked Gwonam.

Shut up.

Everyone, excluding Boi went through the door.

(Elyruh Castle Chambers)

So, where would-

Get them! Yelled a guard.

Ship, said The King.

Squadalah we're off! said The King.

Zelda, Cid, can you handle them? Asked Gwonam.

Go find Vida, we'll catch up, said Cid.

The King got aboard Gwonam's carpet and they began to fly through the hallways.

Oh ho ho, said The King, squadalah we are off!

Ooahhhh, yelled a voice.

Hmm? Asked The King, that's…

It's you? Asked Gwonam.

They smashed into a wall.

My carpet is damaged! Said Gwonam oh no!

Enough, squadalah-

Only on the carpet can you say that.

…Ship, I'm off.

The King ran across the hallway, and up the stairs.

The King smiled.

This piece says "Vida's Throne Room", hmm…

He pushed on the door, but it did not budge.

This piece is evil.

The King sighed.

He began to walk down the stairs when a laser beam was shot at him.

Oah! Yelled The King.

So you thought you could get away, how loathsome, you can never escape, said Nades walking over.

Boi! Said The King.

I perhaps am the "boy" you are looking for, whatever you consider a genderless object. Now…die you unholy coruscating!

He shot 3 laser bolts at The King.

Chapter 19: The Second Encounter

Nades shot 3 laser bolts at The King.

The King ran at Nades and kicked him.

Nades was knocked into the air, but flipped over while being knocked and shot a laser bolt at The King.

The King dodged the laser bolt and rammed right into Nades.

Nades shot The King, and The King was knocked off Nades.

Nades shot out his arm at The King.

The King was knocked over.

Nades shot a laser beam at The King.

The King found a piece of paper on the floor and threw it at Nades blocking his vision.

Nades was blinded.

Nades took the piece of paper off.

Huh? What is this? This is…the control manual to operate the dark room?

The King punched Nades.

Pitiful cowardness! Said Nades.

Oh ho ho, said The King piece of ship.

The King ran into Nades and Nades hit the ceiling.

The King jumped off the wall, and punched Nades.

I am not done yet you overzealous coward!

Nades shot 3 energy bolts at The King.

The King was knocked to the staircase.

The King rolled down the staircase.

Nades closed his eyes, and turned into a metal bike and ran over The King.

Oah! Yelled The King.

The King with his legs knocked Nades into a wall.

Nades turned into his normal form.

Enough, said The King.

The King ran at Nades and smashed him further into the wall.

Static energy came out of Nades and shocked The King.

Nades grunted.

I've had it up to here with you anaphoric creature!

Nades turned into a bike and ran at The King.

The King ran to the side, and avoided Nades.

Nades ran at The King again, and The King punched Nades in the face.

More static energy came out of Nades and shocked The King.

The King ran at Nades and smashed him through the wall to Vida's throne room.

….Gah, said Nades, I refuse to go any further, but be warned, for his goodness shall not…be so easy.

Nades ran away.

That piece of ship was evil, said The King.

He went through the wall into The Throne Room.

Vida! Said The King, you evil piece-

The King looked around the room.

Hmm, said The King.

Greater, greater, more voices, greater, greater, great great! Yelled Vida's voice.

The King noticed a staircase and went up it.

Chapter 20: The Showdown

(Roof)

Great, great, more Kings, more! Hahahahaahahaha! Laughed Vida.

You piece of evil ship, said The King.

Ahh! Said Vida, what in the greatness are you doing here, your greatness?

I come to take back Hyrule from the evil forces of you.

Vida laughed.

Perhaps…if you were a little greater, and quicker… look at that great crystal, the crystal of power, it will grant me greatness beyond what greatness was previously possible, it is so great…

Oah, yelled a voice.

You see these… great Kings.

4 robotic Kings appeared.

You see, your greatness, I was preparing for you, all this time…hahahahaha!

The King grunted.

So you thought you could win, did you? You haven't seen my greatest power! Go Kings!

A loud noise was heard, and the castle went into the sky.

Evil, said The King.

Kings, activate!

Oah, yelled one king.

Oah, yelled a second one.

Oah, yelled a third one.

Oah, yelled a forth one.

The Crystal shocked Vida.

Gah, what is this? Asked Vida. How does this greatness of mine fail?

You must die! Said The King.

Your greatness comes at the worst possible times…but…I'll send Your Greatness back to Hyrule!

Naw, said The King.

Vida summoned 4 King robots.

They are all rushed at The King.

The King punched each of them, and they exploded.

The King ran at Vida, and Vida threw a pebble at The King.

Oah!

The King was unstunned, and ran into Vida, and grabbed him by the neck.

Vida stunned The King.

The King released Vida.

Vida jumped on a floating platform nearby.

Vida took out a laser gun.

The King ran at Vida, but the platform went up.

Your greatness is futile!

Vida threw the gun at The King.

Oah!

That was pretty great…

The King picked up the gun and threw it at Vida.

Vida fell off the platform.

The King punched Vida.

Vida got back up and shocked The King with a stun gun.

Vida found another moving platform and jumped on it.

The King grabbed ahold of the platform and got on it knocking Vida off.

He jumped off the platform and the platform slammed right into Vida.

Troublesome greatness…

Vida shot a flare into the sky, and it came back at him, and it created 3 of himself.

Your greatness shall never find me!

The King punched the second one.

It turned into an anvil, and smashed The King.

Piece of…

They both shot laser guns at The King.

The King kicked the first one.

They third one faded

Eep! Said Vida.

Vida turned into three.

The King picked up a laser gun and threw it at the third one.

It faded and turned into an anvil and smashed The King.

Piece of…

The King punched the second one.

The 1st one faded.

Eep! Said Vida.

The King grabbed Vida by the neck.

Die! Said The King.

Enough of you, your greatness!

A ceiling and walls appeared over the roof.

Holes in the floors began to move, and The King fell into one and Vida was released.

Vida laughed.

The King fell from the top of the room, somehow…

The King ran at Vida.

Vida created three of himself.

The King punched the third one.

The second and third one faded.

Gack! Said Vida.

Mah boi, peace.

The King charged up a punch and smashed Vida through the wall, knocking him off the castle.

Vida screamed.

Great, said The King.

A platform caught Vida on the way down.

The platform reached the roof.

Oah? Asked The King.

Now your greatness, this is where I take your great life.

Vida took out a spark gun.

One shot of this, and it will kill your greatness.

The King looked around.

Surrender now, your greatness, and perhaps I will spare your great life, hands up!

The King raised his hands.

Now now, said Vida, I've had it up to great with you!

A bullet was fired knocking Vida's gun out of his hands.

Great? Asked Vida.

Cid walked to The King.

King, we've secured the castle, we've won!

Oh no you haven't, said Vida, you great little worms…

Bigger than you.

Vida grunted.

You haven't heard the last of his greatness, Vida Ssentaerg!

Vida began to run away.

The King jumped on Vida.

…Great.

The King found a sword on the floor, and picked it up.

He threw it out the window, and threw Vida out the window.

Your majesty, said Gwonam coming in, we have secured-

I told him, said Cid.

Shall we go to the shipdeck and return to peace? Asked Gwonam.

Yes, said Cid.

A portal appeared.

A humanoid in a red cloak stepped out.

Hmm? Asked The King.

Well done King… But what about the crystal, do you not wish to take it with you?

Hmm? Asked The King…hmm…

I would say so myself…it may…help your trip. Shall you say, aid it?

Aid my ship?

…Whatever you wish…

He faded, as well as the portal.

They walked out of the room carrying the crystal, and to the ship deck, then flew home.

End of part 2…

The Kingdom of Elyruh was retaken by The King and his allies. Vida is killed, with little hope of survival falling off a castle. However, why would The King's voice do something with the crystal? And who would want him to take the crystal back, and what of the state of Hyrule, with it's temporary King, Duke Onkled?

Part 3: Fight for Freedom

Will their homecoming be as ideal as they hoped?

Main characters: (The King, Duke Onkled, Gwonam, Cid, Nades, Ganon, Vida (while not talking at the same time)

Chapter 21: The Change

(Starlight Plains)

Vida! Said Nades, I calculated the power of his throw, and it seems to have gotten you here…Vida? No, your goodness, you can't…Damn that King, I'll make sure he does not return!

A portal appeared.

The same humaniod in the same robes appeared.

Your filled with anger, are you not?

Who are you to tell me what I am, and what I'm not…?

I can help you perhaps…

What could you help me with? I need his goodness back to life. Then we can return to Elyruh in peace.

In peace…there is no peace. The Duke of Hyrule has taken over Hyrule.

What!? This complicates things even more…his goodness will not be pleased.

He created a portal.

What device is this?

Device…?

Ganon came out of the portal.

Join me Nades, and we will kill The King, and take over Hyrule for ourselves!

…The Lord Ganon, a possible explanation for the destruction of Hyrule- well well… how things seemed to have turned for the worse.

Join me.

Is that all you can say you implausible beast?

No, not the chains!

The chains?

…I believe I'll leave you be.

The man in the robes faded.

So…what is your profession now, Ganon?

Chains.

So I see, you are what would be called a blacksmith nowadays, I assume.

You are my prisoner.

…How am I your prisoner?

…Join me or else you will be my prisoner.

Nades sighed.

Very well, how shall we start on our task of finding The King, we have no leads at all.

Hyrule.

…Perhaps he is already there, but what if…his ship broke down?

The chains are too far away.

Maybe…you are starting to make sense.

Nades began to walk away.

Hey, join me.

I will…give me time to think, your credulous incompetence ness.

…Join me?

I shall, I shall take us to Hyrule…

Nades turned into a small helicopter.

Join me my prisoners, said Ganon.

4 minions of Ganon appeared, that looked like simple stick figures.

This will be the greatest, now let's join me and kill The King.

The King…he killed my only friend…my…creator.

They will burn!

…Yes. Yes they will.

Chapter 22: Arriving Home

(Hyrule Shipdeck)

Their airship landed.

They all got off the ship.

Now, what shall we do? Asked Cid, shall we inform the citizens? They would love peace and prosperity.

Enough, said The King it's dinner time dinner is what all true warriors strive for in the morning.

They opened the door leading to a hallway.

Halt! Said 2 guards coming over, and placing their spears in a way so they could not get through.

Who are you? Asked the first one.

The King, said The King, Boi, Zelda…True Warrior, mah boi?

…That is impossible, The King is on his throne currently eating dinner, said the second one, if you are The King, we need proof.

The King shrugged.

What's going on here? Asked Cid, you know me, I'm the head of the airship-

Nothing further, we will take you to the real king, and then we'll be able to see through your lies.

Naw, said The King.

(Throne Room)

The guards knocked them down, so they were bowing before Duke Onkled.

Your majesty, said the second guard, this man, pointing at The King, claims to be The King, yet he is clearly not, what is the punishment?

Duke Onkled? Asked The King.

Enough, said Duke Onkled, these traitors must be disposed of, execute them for such…treason.

What? Asked Zelda, Duke Onkled-

King Charles Onkled to you, and next time curtsy first.

I'm not your servant! Said Zelda.

Ha-ha-ha, bow before me, you pests!

We are, said Cid.

Piece of evil, said The King.

So you stand before me and lie…traitors!

Duke Onkled, you were supposed to take over in four months if I don't return enough, it's been four days, said The King.

Do I know you? He asked; guards leave.

The guards left.

You dare oppose The King, you merciless traitors, what say you? I am unprotected, you can do whatever you like.

The King stood up, and ran at Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled took a sword from the floor and knocked him backward.

And now…

Guards entered the room.

To the execution chambers with you, Harkanian! Said Duke Onkled.

Naw, said The King.

The King was dragged up from the floor.

I'll give you one day, enjoy it…you are my prisoner.

The King was dragged out of the room.

Naw, nawwwwww, echoed The King's voice.

Take the rest of them to the prisons! Said Duke Onkled.

Chapter 23: The Kings Meeting

(Execution Cell)

Oah…oah…said The King.

Duke Onkled walked down to his cell.

You evil-

Enough words King, this is my kingdom now, and I do what I want.

I'm The King.

Just because your name is King rather than Duke means nothing.

Naw.

You are correct, no would be correct.

Hmm…save me!

There is nobody that can hear you besides me, in this kingdom I am building, there will be no you, you will be executed tomorrow, how does that sound?

The King looked at the bars.

What's wrong, scared to lose your life?

Naw, said The King.

Well you should be, it's quite a scary experience, but I must thank you for the death of Lord Ssentaerg, it would be quite troublesome to him have him around.

Oah, die.

You can't harm me, I shall bide my time till I see your execution.

Hmm…

What now your majesty? I know not of your futile struggles. Perhaps you can show me…

Naw, there are no futile struggles.

I know you managed to escape from Elyruh, I just don't know how…in any case, we have cameras all over this room, and lucky for you, you are alone here, there is no escape. We've secured every inch of this castle, there is no way you or any of your friends are getting out.

Naw.

Perhaps then, I can leave no?

The King nodded.

But first, your majesty…why did you go to Elyruh and try to destroy Vida?

I scrubbed his face into Hell.

…That's an odd way of putting it, and you did not answer my questions, I cannot provide mercy as easily as it sounds…yet, there will be no mercy. So, what was the reason…for your actions?

Dinner.

That is faulty logic my dear boy-

Mah boi.

I walked right into that. Never the less, why would dinner hail such…power? Such energy that you seek.

It is the greatest.

There are many kinds of dinner, King, there are thousands…yet you will not be getting any…ever again!

Oahhhh! Yelled The King.

Yes that's right any nobody- nobody can save you now. Your precious dinner will be forever forgotten! I hope you…don't enjoy your last day!

The King sighed.

…Last time, why would you go to Elyruh to stop Lord Ssentearg, it makes…little sense to me, perhaps I will space you a morsel if you answer this question.

Peace.

…Peace you say…huh…how interesting…this kingdom is now at peace…without you in charge, nobody- even if you managed to get an election would vote for you. Now I shall leave you be.

DINNNNERRRR! Said The King.

He began to punch the prison bars.

You can't break them down you fool, you should have known that by now, now I shall take my leave, bad tidings my enemy.

…Peace…

Chapter 24: The King's Attempt

(Execution Chambers)

Oah…morn…morning? The King asked.

Two guards walked over to him.

Time to die, said the first one.

Naw.

They opened the cell.

The King ran past them, and knocked them over.

The King laughed.

2 guards came to the staircase and blocked The King.

The King attempted to punch one down, but he was knocked down.

Evil, said The King.

Enough of your antics, they said together.

The other two guards got up together.

Now- You- Are- Caught, they said together.

Naw, said The King.

The King backed up and rushed through them.

The King laughed.

8 more guards went around him, then the 4 previous guards came behind him.

Just capture him! said one of them.

He may hurt us, said another one.

Just do it!

They all went next to him and grabbed him.

We got him; we got him!

Hmm, said The King, naw.

The King attempted to escape, but a guard threw dust in his eyes.

Oah! Oah! Oah!

They all began to throw dust into his eyes, and they eventually reached the courtyard.

(Courtyard)

The King saw the crystal he had seen on top of Vida's Castle earlier.

Hmm…said The King, what's this piece?

Shut up! They all said, and then threw dust into his eyes.

Oah! Pieces of evil, you must die.

The King kicked one of them in the face, and they all fell, and then The King began to run.

Way to go buddy, said one to the one who was kicked.

Hey, he kicked me, there is still 11 of you there. You should be able to support him.

No you shou- let's go after him!

They ran at The King, who had reached the wall of the courtyard.

The King looked at the wall.

Ship, there is no escape, this is evil.

Rope, bombs, you want it? Said a nearby merchant.

The King took a rope from him.

My friend you are evil, said the merchant.

The King flung the rope to the top of the wall and began to climb up.

He's getting away! Said one of the guards.

Everyone except for The King stopped moving.

Hmm…said The King, what is this piece?

A humanoid in a red robe appeared on top of the wall.

We can't be having that now, can we? The humanoid asked.

He lit the rope on fire.

Ship! Said The King.

The humanoid in the red robe faded.

The King fell to the floor.

…S…h…s…h…s….h….i…p….

The guards rushed to him and picked him up and set him into the solar powered electric chair.

The King's arms were held down by cinderblocks, and his legs by even larger cinderblocks.

Duke Onkled walked over to The King, with a switch in this hand.

Once I press this button, you'll be shocked to death- now then, what are your final words?

The King looked up.

Ship!

What? That was-

Your majesty there is a ship up there! Said a guard.

…Gah, blasted luck…

Chapter 25: Saved by The Enemy

That ship is disrupting my plan, bah! Said Duke Onkled, shoot it down!

It's not doing-

Destroy it! I'll handle The Kin- I mean…this scum.

A cannonball knocked the electric chair over.

What's this? Asked Duke Onkled. I'll shock you now and finish this then!

He readied his finger.

The ship created a shadow blocking the sun.

Duke Onkled pressed the button, but nothing happened.

No, no no!

Nades got out of the ship, as it landed.

You, get out of here, business is going on here! Said Duke Onkled.

This should be his goodnesses land, why do you defile it?

Who are you?

Your executioner, said Nades.

Nades shot a laser bolt at Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled was knocked back.

Join me, said a voice.

Ganon got out of the ship.

The King! Said the guards.

Duke Onkled got up.

Fight them you idiots, I'm fine!

The King's coming with us, said Nades, we'll come back for you later.

Protect The King! Said a guard.

The guards surrounded Duke Onkled.

Gah…idiots!

Nades removed the cinderblocks, and grabbed The King.

You your strideness are coming with me, come Ganon.

I have joined you, Nades. King, you are my prisoner.

They entered the ship.

Duke Onkled ran to the ship, knocking some guards over.

They are taking him away, do something! I know what…

Duke Onkled ran over to the crystal.

Crystal, shoot the ship down!

Nothing happened.

…What do you need to work?

Squadalah, we're off, said Gwonam carrying Boi and Zelda on the carpet.

What!? Them also? I demit this kind of behavior! How'd they escape?

They landed on the top of the airship as it took off.

No King, no True Warrior, No Princess and No Carpet Guy, I shall not have it! Shoot the ship!

Archers shot arrows at the ship.

The ship took off.

Fire, fire, fire! I will take no mistakes.

It's not working, said a guard.

You, pick up-

The ship was already out of view.

…They won't get away with this, I'll go and find them, and nobody shall assume office while I'm gone!

They nodded.

I shall find my ship master, he somehow…didn't escape, this is the only good news…

(Cid's Prison)

So you didn't escape, why? Asked Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled…said Cid, what do you want?

I'll give you a choice, you see it seems I have killed all the captains of the airships… oh what a shame… well…

Let me guess, you want me to…

I do not want you. You will, or you will die. But first, explain this…why didn't you escape?

I was sleeping.

…Well now you are my ally, by default. You will- no you must hunt down The King, and we will destroy him.

…I'll take the execution please.

No, I'm afraid I've already handled that from the start actually.

A loud noise was heard, and Cid's prison turned into a hole, sucking in Cid and Duke Onkled.

(Ship Control Room)

Greetings Cid, this is your King, Duke Onkled, you'll find everything you need till we find The King in the room, don't bother escaping…the windows cannot be broken, and the door…well there is no door in that room. There is no way up either…without a key. Now, begin!

Chapter 26: Assaulting The Ship

(On top of the airship)

So, how do go about saving that jerk anyhow? Asked Boi.

It's not going to be easy anyway, said Zelda, but The King should be able to escape fairly easily knowing him.

Are you sure?

Squadalah, I'm still not off, said Gwonam punching the ship. Join me or we'll die.

(Inside the ship)

Save me! Said The King.

You will not escape, said Nades, I have you under full control.

You are my prisoner, said Ganon.

Aid me true warriors.

True warriors? Asked Nades, so that legend says…well with that crystal in our hands it will be useless…Ganon did you go and grab the crystal?

…Pit!

I suppose that's a no…forgetful pig. We'll have to head back to get it.

They began to hear the punching noise.

Who's there? Asked Nades, I'll go and check, you can handle this ship right.

Not the chains!

I guess you are unable to. Then you go check.

Great.

Ganon exited the room, and went outside the ship, to the top of the ship.

(Top of the ship)

Who's there? Asked Gwonam.

Join me, he said climbing onto the ship.

Oh no, it's…

Who is it? Asked Zelda.

Join me, and you will become the greatest-

You don't let us join you, said Zelda.

…The greatest in Koridi.

Where is Koridi?

…You must die!

A strong wind went through the sky, pushing them all backward.

Gack! Said Gwonam, I can't go squadalah!

Sure you can, get on the carpet and go into the ship, said Boi.

Ganon smashed right into Boi and knocked him off the airship.

Squadalah! Squadalah! Said Zelda, do it!

I can't, the winds too strooonggggg….

Gwonam fell off the ship.

Join me princess, said Ganon.

Ganon smashed right into Zelda, and then fell off the ship himself.

No, not into the pit, again, nooooo! You haven't seen the last of me.

Yeah, I'm falling right now and I can see you.

…Noooo!

Yes. I can.

….The pit is great.

No it's not, we're going to die! Oh where is Cid…

Die.

We are going to, we're falling off a ship-

No, not into the pit, but you are my prisoner-

Shut up!

Chapter 27: The Battle of Sticks

(Airship)

So they all fell off, that changes things a bit…

Save me!

No. No one will or can-

Red lights went around the airship.

What now? Asked Nades.

Out of power…going…down…murmured the computer voice.

This is where I shall escape then, and you shall fall with the ship, and join the rest of them.

Naw.

Goodbye King, we shall not meet again.

Nades opened the door, and turned into a small helicopter.

You fool, you can't even escape… those chains that he prepared…they are the greatest. Gah, I'm sounding like the dead fool myself now, oh well, farewell your majesty!

Nades flew out the door.

Save me! …Oah! Oah! There is no time, mah bois…save me!

The chains around The King faded.

Hmm? Asked The King.

The King walked to the door.

Ship…impact…imminent… 40 seconds…

40? Hmm, true warriors, save me!

The King looked down.

This is evil.

35…ship…impact…34….

Save me!

The King sighed.

…Strive save me!

He jumped out of the ship.

Ship destruction hasten…2….1…went the ship.

The ship hit the ground.

The King landed on the ground, which was 10 feet below the ship.

…I won!

He looked around.

Warriors, striving?

A portal opened.

Hmm? Asked The King.

The humanoid with the red cloak came out.

So you survived…this calls for a change of plans…

Who the ship-

My name thy asks…they shall be granted says the legend… you could say…I'm here to make sure things stay in order…so the hero gets the sword next.

Hero? True Warrior?

Not your true warrior, the hero…who is destined to stop Sinj.

….Hmm…?

…That does not matter, you were supposed to die there, and now you shall!

Ganon came out of the portal.

Join me King.

Oah! Yelled The King.

My work is done…I hope…

He faded.

You piece of evil, take yourself away.

Join me King, and you will be the greatest.

Naw.

In the darkest midnight hour, when not moon or sun can be seen is when they strike.

…Oah?

The chains of Adiv.

Adiv? Hmm…his majesty? Enough, this ship ends now you must die!

The King found a stick on the ground.

No, not into the stick! Grr…

The King threw the stick at Ganon.

No not into the stick, it burns!

Ganon zapped it with lightning.

Evil, said The King.

The King found a pebble on the floor and threw it at him.

Nooo!

Ganon was knocked backward.

He shot lightning at The King.

The King picked up a stick and it burned.

…Ship.

The King ran at Ganon and punched him in the face.

Grr, you haven't seen the last of…

Ganon picked up a stick.

Burnnnn! Yelled Ganon.

Naw.

The King punched Ganon again.

Ganon fell down.

Oah ho ho ho ho!

The King charged up a punch and smashed Ganon through a tree.

Great, said The King.

Grr, not into the tree! It's evil!

Join me Ganon, then you can die.

…Enough, said Ganon.

A portal appeared and sucked Ganon up.

Hmm…said The King, where's this piece?

The King looked ahead and saw a small village.

Peace.

Chapter 28: The Wrath of The Mighty…

(Town The King is next to)

These creatures have avoided their taxes, how dare they! Said Duke Onkled.

It's just taxes, and it's one person-

Are you interrupting me peon?

Yes. I am interrupting your highness Delkno Ekud!

Sounds like I'm a stud then, very well. There will be no mercy abound Cid.

Duke Onkled laughed.

You know how about Delkno Selrahc Ekud? It sounds like quite the fair name to me, I'll see my judge soon and change that, does that sound right?

…Xemnas.

Xemnas? What, who, why, how, when? Oh I get it…that's me right, like what you were doing with my name earlier.

…Yes!

So Sanmex… that doesn't sound right…asnmen…you're… weird… Ansem… ah hah! Mansex! That's right, I got it hah, before you even did, I'm The Great…The Mighty Mansex!

Everybody laughed around Duke Onkled.

…Wait a minute…Man…

Ah you bastard! You'll die for that.

The guards surrounded Cid.

I suppose a joke is to contrary for his mighty Mans-

Shut up!

The guards grabbed Cid.

Kill him, just stab the sword through him.

A guard took out his sword.

In the chest his man-

…You'll be next.

Sorry, it's contagious you see.

Do it!

Yes your Ma…Onkledness…

…Shut up.

You actually hurt my feelings, get someone else to kill him.

Bah, give me your sword I'll kill this…traitor!

You know they say his man-

They say the one says that name is going to die, Cid! I've had enough of this game!

Hangman.

….What's this riddle now?

Mahang…Amngnah…Angmanh….Gmanang. Oh so I'm The G Man huh? Well I'll show you the power of the "g man."

Duke Onkled unsheathed his sword.

Now you shall die, like the King! You are of no further use to me!

Your mansexiness…said a guard look at that!

…I told you, you shall be next!

A pebble was thrown at Duke Onkled knocking his sword out of his hand.

Who threw that!?

Duke Onkled looked around and noticed The King.

You…so I've found you have I, guards- after him!

The guards ran after The King.

Ship, said The King.

King! Yelled Cid you are ok!

He won't be for long!

The King continued to run till he ran into a building.

…Sail…sail…said The King.

The guards grabbed him by the back of his robe.

Ship!

What now? Asked one guard.

Bring him here! Said Duke Onkled. And for his friend…where did he go? Bah… I'll handle him later!

Bye Mansex! Yelled a voice.

Dammit, after him!

But what about-

Enough, I'll kill this traitor.

Duke Onkled walked to the guards.

After the guy who called me Mansex! Said Duke Onkled, now!

The guards ran after Cid.

Now…for you…

Peace begins right here.

You shall never sail again your majesty…for I will end your life!

Chapter 29: The Battle of The Kings

You shall never sail again your majesty…for I will end your life, right here, right now!

Enough, you must die!

Duke Onkled raised his sword up.

Unarmed are you King? What a disgraceful battle…no matter…

Duke Onkled attempted to strike The King but The King ducked.

The King punched Duke Onkled in the face.

Duke Onkled threw his sword at the wall and ran right into The King knocking him into the wall.

Duke Onkled caught his sword.

The King found a pebble on the floor and threw it at Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled was stunned.

The King smashed into Duke Onkled, knocking him over.

Duke Onkled waved his sword, moving The King backward and allowing him to get up.

Duke Onkled kicked The King, dazzing him and then struck him in the arm.

The King fell over.

Foolish…said Duke Onkled, to oppose me, with your bare hands. Ha-ha-ha!

The King grunted.

What's that then, still alive? I'll have to stop that.

The King kicked Duke Onkled in the crotch, and jumped up and grabbed his head and twisted his neck.

…Mercy, said Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled gasped for breath.

Enough, my ship shall scrub your face.

…What…what… please…your majesty…mercy…

Mercy, we can talk about mercy after you scrub all the-

Duke Onkled dropped his sword and punched The King in the face.

Evil, said The King.

The King charged up a punch, and then released it.

….I lose…but my kingdom…will live on…no matter what you do…Harkanian…

Naw, said The King.

The King took the crown off Duke Onkled.

I'm your majesty, said The King.

…I see…and you…will leave…me…here to die?

Naw, said The King.

The King picked up Duke Onkled's sword.

He struck Duke Onkled in the chest.

…Scrub the floors of Hell.

Duke Onkled fell over.

To find mah bois, then we return to Hyrule in the morning.

The King looked at Duke Onkled, dying.

The King sighed.

…Y…ou…kil..led…me…!

Duke Onkled's eyes closed.

…I…won't die…as long as the crystal…grants me wishes…I shall have mine granted!

The King looked upward and saw Nade's ship.

…Ship.

The King began to run away into the nearby forest, which lead into The Lost Woods.

Chapter 30: The Lost Feelings

(Lost Woods)

…Strived myself again, said The King gasping for breath. I wonder what's for dinner…hmm…

A ladder lowered from the airship.

Nades dropped down.

You thought I was done with you didn't you King? You killed his goodness, and I can never forgive anyone for that.

Mah boi, peace is what all true warriors strive for.

You think I wouldn't like peace? Everybody would, yet somebody takes it away from me no matter what! I was created to defend his goodness, yet I failed…but perhaps I can give it my all, and finish the work that needs to be done. I shall use the crystal to revive Vida, and you…you will no longer exist!

…Crystal?

The Crystal of Power, it can grant wishes beyond what you can imagine, you and your precious nation…they stand no chance against the one with the crystal, the wars…they will have to be there as long as you exist…

Hmm…naw.

You say such things, as for peace…it cannot be achieved, it won't…because of you! You killed him, and now you will feel how it felt!

Shall he now? Echoed a voice.

The humanoid in the red cloak appeared.

You want revenge- don't you…both of you?

….Hmm…said The King, naw.

I do, but you stay out of this, this is my battle!

…Maybe to make things a little more interesting more can be done though…

All the trees around them lit on fire.

Holy ship! Said The King.

What if nothing can be done? Asked the humanoid, the whole forest will burn down…now what will you do? Shall you run or…

Nades grunted.

I've wasted enough time, come King, I'll end this!

Nades loaded up his cannon arm.

The Humanoid hovered in the air near them.

The King ran at Nades.

Nades forced him back with his other arm.

Nades shot two cannonballs at The King.

The King caught one but the other one knocked him through the floor.

How do you like that?

If…you don't hear from me…murmured The King…you died!

The King picked up the other cannonball and threw it at Nades.

Nades created an electric shield, capturing the cannonball and firing it back at The King.

The King caught it again and threw it into the air and then jumped and smashed it through the shield and into Nades, knocking him through the floor.

The forces of me, said The King.

This isn't over yet you…!

Nades shot an electric ray out of his hand knocking the cannonball upward and onto The King.

The King caught it, but weighed him down and knocked him into the ground.

The King released the ball and it hit The Humanoid.

The Humanoid lit the cannonball on fire, and it disengaged.

Watch your aim…

Naw, said The King.

Nades shot the electric ray at The King.

The King was shocked.

Nades charged up his cannon.

The King ran into Nades disrupting his balance, causing him to fall over.

The King punched Nades in the face.

Nades span around in a curricle on the floor releasing electrical bolts.

The King backed away and Nades got up.

Nades released his cannon.

A cannonball came out of it, which was shot directly at The King.

The King regained balance after about 50 feet, and grabbed the cannonball and ran at Nades, smashing in the head with it before Nades could think to react.

Nades was pounded into the ground.

Troublesome King! Stop medaling here!

Hmm…how can I attack you…this piece?

The King smashed Nades again with the cannonball then it lit on fire, and The King dropped it.

….Circuiting failing…at the worst plausible time…grr…

Nades shot a lightning ray at The King.

The King was stunned.

Nades ran at The King and pushed him to the ground.

The King quickly got up and knocked Nades down.

The King jumped on Nades, then Nades began to spin in a curricle releasing electrical energy.

The King was stunned.

Nades charged up his cannon arm.

The King charged up a punch at Nades's cannon arm knocking it off.

A cannonball came out of it on when it was released on Nade's head.

…No…systems…fortelling…forsture…

Hmm? Asked The King.

GAHHH! Yelled Nades.

Nade's computer layer became red.

….No…no…NO!

…I can't…lose…I can't…nobody…not…even…Vida…

Electrical tears began to come out of Nades.

Hmm? Asked The King.

…For my machine…for…my…one…hope…the cyborg…Nades…Vida…master goodness, Lord Ssentaerg…

The Humanoid came to the ground.

So King…how do you feel?

Evil, take him away!

I know you'd like that, wouldn't you…there's more to what you've done than this, how about Elyruh, how about the death of their leader…how does that sound?

Enough, I'm going to aid mah warriors.

…That's not the way it goes.

Take yourself away.

Wouldn't you like that, your majesty? Ha-ha-ha, I am capable of far more destruction than these…trees. I can lit everything on fire…would you like that? You'll do as I say.

…This is my story, and you aren't part of it!

Speaking in words now aren't you?

…Hmm…said The King.

How about this…then?

He shot a shadowy ray at The King.

…This…piece…if you don't hear…from me in a month…send Link, to kill this piece of…Link…true warrior!

Now you get it.

He faded.

…Oah…

The ray faded, as he did.

Enough…I must find mah true warriors.

With the death of Nades, Elyruh must be a different nation…and change thus according to so. Will The King find his true warriors, and what of Duke Onkled, what did he mean…but…could Nades still be alive if the crystal still exists…and what of The King's sudden outburst? Also, what of the darkest midnight hour?

Part 4: Vida's New Power

Main characters: The King, Vida, Ganon, Duke Onkled, The Burning Blade, Nades, Doomfire

Chapter 31: The Darkest Midnight Hours affect

(Elyruh Castle)

…The Darkest Midnight hour has come, said Ganon.

Perhaps now it is time…

Crystal, revive His Greatness!

Red Lights went into Vida's body.

Join me, and we will be the greatest!

A murmuring was heard from Vida.

You dare work, great!

…King…King…gah…gah!

Vida opened his eyes.

Where am I?

Your greatness, you are alive!

G…ga…Ganon? Asked Vida, who the great are you?

I am the creator of Elyruh. I aided these citizens during The King's…assimilations.

…What has his greatness done now?

He killed you.

…But…the greatness is standing on this very great spot, how is that I, the greatness have been killed by…The King?

The Crystal of Power.

The Crystal of Greatness?

Yes your greatness, join me, and we will kill the evil forces of The King.

…If The King has done what you have said…I will be greatly obliged to you, Ganon…but I stand no chance…if I have lost…where is his greatness?

The Lost Woods.

…I mean Nades.

Nades died.

My creation! What!? How did his greatness die?

The King remains alive, that is very much the problem right now, said Ganon.

Nades, how did he die!? This is greatly confusing his greatness…

His greatness is in the woods, and how is it confusing?

…You can greatly see why, his greatness has eluded me many times in the past, but this will be my greatest effort yet. I will see to it his greatness is destroyed, but yet again what about the great creation, my greatness Nades?

Is dead.

I realize that, this greatness…his greatness is a struggle, but who…what greatness has killed Nades?

Oh. The King.

…Come, Ga- Ganon?

Yes.

The moon began to show again.

Join me, Vida and we will kill The King.

…Do you know how Nades died?

The chains!

The chains…speak greatly you… you Ganon you! Chains killed his greatness, my Nades, my great creation.

In the darkest midnight hour.

…Never mind. I shall find his majesty, and destroy him.

Your greatness, the lost woods is where his greatness is.

…I shall find him, alone. You- Ganon, stay here and greatly.

He found a hover disc, and jumped on it.

A tube went around him.

Find me if I do not return with a victory in the next week. When the next great "dark midnight hour", greatly occurs, it shall be a great setting.

…Join me.

Thus' I am off. I must first find Nades and repair him though…where was he killed?  
The Lost Woods.

…Then I am off to there for two great targets…only one shall live though.

Great, said Ganon.

…The King cannot hide his greatness from me, his hide will be the greatest to add to my collection.

Ganon shuddered.

It's a metaphor.

Vida's hover disc began to float away.

…Join me.

Chapter 32: The loop

(Break in The Woods, Town)

Hmm…where is this piece? Asked The King.

He looked around him and saw a merchant at a stand.

Hmm, this must be a true warrior.

He walked over to the merchant.

Where is the map? Asked The King.

Lamp oil.

Naw, the map.

You want lamp oil?

Naw. The map.

Lamp oil is what all true warriors strive for.

Naw. The map-

Is evil.

The King turned red.

The map is the greatest, scrub the floors.

You want it?

Yes, yes I do.

He began to scrub the floors.

Hmm…

(Days ago)

Rope, bombs, you want it? Said a nearby merchant.

The King took a rope from him.

My friend you are evil, said the merchant.

The King flung the rope to the top of the wall and began to climb up.

Hmm…your map is?

Sorry my friend, the map is evil.

Do you give credit?

Sorry King, I don't give credit…King…

King Harkanian to you, boi. Scrub the floor.

Looking for rupees? Asked the shopkeeper.

I need rupees to buy a ship from you.

Join me King, and you will make rupees.

This shall be great.

He handed him an apron.

My friend, we begin on the 'marrow.

Marrow?

Ship! Said the shopkeeper.

My ship sails-

He turned The King around and saw a tank.

The tank stopped.

There you are, your greatness, answered Vida's voice from the tank.

Oah, evil, said The King but you died.

I am yet alive in the greatest form. I shall take your greatness's city, and then the castle…and then Elyruh will be the greatest.

Naw, said The King.

The King took a bomb from the stand and threw it at the tank and it exploded.

Vida went upward, and then his parachute went off.

I've had enough of your greatness killing all my greatnesses, and now this will be the greatest.

Naw, said The King.

He took another bomb and threw it at Vida.

Rupees, said the shopkeeper, sorry King I don't give credit.

Enough, this piece is evil.

Vida caught it.

I have greatness! You are your foolish greats cannot stop me the greatest leader of all the greatness! I shall be the greatest lord of all the greatness!

Greatness, asked The King, this is Hyrule!

The bomb exploded, and Vida was knocked backward.

Evil, how are you standing? Asked a guard walking by them.

I am the greatest, I've gained power from the crystal, your greatness, it would be futile to try and stop me now. This is the greatest thing to happen to all Elyruh.

Tanks came behind Vida.

Now, I'm going to destroy this great nation, and claim it for Elyruh.

Naw, said The King.

Then…come and stop me your greatness!

Chapter 33: The name is revealed

The King walked over to Vida.

This strive ends here.

What is your greatness speaking of, there is no greatness that can me, the greatest master in the world, the great…Vida Ssentarg!

Naw.

He took out a beer bottle and smashed Vida in the head with it.

Vida was stunned.

You must die! Said The King.

Ugh…greatness…is dizzy.

He punched Vida and knocked him into another siege which shot a cannonball at him. Vida then was shot into the next siege from that, then to the next from the cannonball, and to the next, then to the next.

Vida returned next to The King from the following cannonball.

…Most great…muttered Vida.

Vida grunted.

Vida walked over to The King and stuck up a finger.

I haven't greatness for you yet, but wait till I bring back the great Nades, and it will be the greatest.

Take yourself away, you ship.

I am yet not a ship, whatever your greatness wishes to call me. It will make me the greatest.

To be a ship? Asked the shopkeeper.

Yes to be a great ship, obviously. Your impudence makes me chortle with greatness. My greatness is impudent!

The King and the shopkeeper began to laugh.

What? Oh…great…you win this round your greatness, but your greatness shall feel the soothing pain of greatness! All out!

A helicopter picked him up.

If only you're great nation had such technology, huh your greatness? Thus' I shall hunt down the greatness. I will have greatness!

The helicopter flew away, and planes flew up the tanks.

Oah, that piece of evil has returned.

Mmm, want to work for me, King?

Great, I'll grab my apron.

Two large bubbles appeared around The King and the shopkeeper.

They began to spin around.

…Oah…oah…said The King. This is hypnotic… oah…

The humanoid in the red cloak appeared on top of one of them, and they stopped spinning.

So, you must understand you need to destroy the crystal.

…Naw.

Do you understand nothing then?

Naw.

…What do you want?

Peace.

There, peace cannot be achieved as easily as you perhaps may have wanted it.

We strive for peace in the morning, in our ships.

Then you need to rethink, not everyone from your nation has their own ships, or even mornings, they work all day….all night.

Enough, I'll scrub you.

What would that even mean?

The King stared at him momentarily and then ran at him.

The humanoid lit The King on fire.

Ship! Save me, take this away!

The flames died out.

The King ran at him again, and this time kicked him in the head.

He grabbed The King and threw him across the floor.

The floor, said The King it burns!

Why do you attempt this?

For peace.

I am not causing any harm, I am only here to keep the balance.

The balance…naw…you must die!

Have your past experiences showed you that you will fail atrocity?

Atrocity? Asked the shopkeeper, you want it my friend?

He took a bomb, and threw it at the humanoid.

The humanoid froze the bomb.

Mmm, this is not good my friend.

If you want to know it so much, my name that is…you can call me Blade, I am the keeper of The Burning Blade, in which someone…will withheld, and cause the destruction for me, how blissful that will be.

He faded.

He's evil, said The King; he must die. Peace is what all true warriors strive for.

Peace, said the shopkeeper, hey King your shift now.

Oah?

The shopkeeper walked away.

Chapter 34: The Pointless Sale

(Shopstand)

…Bois, aid me rupees, then we can talk about rope, said The King.

A gnome knocked on the shop stand.

Oah? Asked The King.

The gnome knocked again.

Strive yourself away, then we can talk about…

Hey!

Oh ship, I must sell rope.

The gnome jumped on the shop stand.

I'd like 2 ropes.

Ropes?

Ropes.

Join me…boi and you will be the greatest.

Join you in doing what, and aren't you supposed to sell me my ropes? It doesn't make sense for me to join you. I just want ropes.

Ropes, said The King, you want rope?

Yes. Yes I want ropes.

He handed the gnome a rope.

2 ropes.

Hmm, four ropes are the greatest in Hyrule.

We aren't…we're in Elyruh you know. I would like 2 ropes also, not four who needs 4 ropes? It's stupid, you're stupid!

The King frowned.

That hurts my feelings, said The King.

Well, sorry…but I need my other rope.

Ropes, you want ropes? Ropes are the-

Give me my ropes!

My ship sailed.

Your ship sailed? Why did you mention that I don't care about your ship!

Rupees.

What's a rupee?

…Peace?

Well I have coins, does that count?

Hmm….said The King.

It's what we use here. It's supposed to be coins, Elyruh uses…wait a minute…you look familiar.

Naw. I'm…I'm a boi.

You, you must Larry Jerfferson! I knew I recognized you!

The King sighed then nodded.

Well, can you cut me a deal on the rope then?

The shopkeeper walked over to The King.

King, said the shopkeeper, you are fired!

Hmm?

Come back when you're a little…mmm richer!

The King sighed and walked back into the woods, with no directon to go.

So, how can I help you mah boi? Rope, bombs, lamp oil?

I'd like two ropes.

Ropes?

Yes, I would like two ropes.

Sorry…come back when you are a little richer!

What? Why? I have enough coins to pay for it you wretch!

Sorry, come back when I give credit.

The gnome scowled and walked away.

Chapter 35: Within Destiny

(Lost Woods)

Vida sighed.

…Has your greatness been sucked out of you…Nades? Nades, can you hear me? I can repair you…and we…our team of greatness can go and hunt his greatness yet again. …No. You can't be…not again.

…Then I'll have to start…

All over again!

Nades murmured.

Nades! Said Vida.

Ahh, King…no…I forgot his…him…yet again…I lost…

Nades, can you hear me?

Vida sighed.

…He is alive…I shall repair him…hand me my tools! He will be even greater than before.

(Moments later)

Nades…Nades…

Nades sat up.

Huh? Your goodness, what are you…doing here? I feel inculpated… this is so odd…where…where did he go?

Where did who go?

…The King.

His greatness…he still reigns these parts, but I shall put an end to that forever…thanks to the crystal of power, Nades take my greatness.

Vida put his arm on Nades's back.

Nades, do you feel better now?

…I feel…confused. Lord…Vida, where am I?

You are in a forest…I know no more than that, and The King is nearby.

The King! Said Nades, I can't let you go into battle again…and…fight him…gah…

What's wrong?

I feel…not right…but The King must be defeated.

I shall handle him, you do not need to worry about his greatness. He shall never rise up again once I am done with him.

No…your goodness, I do not need you.

What do you mean Nades?

I can handle The King by mself. I do need help.

Nades stood up, and shot lightning energy from his human hand.

Nades- don't go, don't you…care about yourself? Don't you care about me?

You programmed me to withstand the tensions of which emotions have to offer, and I shall carry out your wish…master.

What? Nades, you…you wouldn't just leave me would you?

You created me…and now it's time for me to repay my debt.

Not like this! You know the balance between your human-side and your machine side, you aren't ready to run away yet, you could get damaged-

So be it. If I fight for you, your goodness then it shall feel like no pain.

Do…do you really care?

You're…one mistake in programming, I care for you, your goodness and I shall…I shall kill The King for what he had done to you.

That was in the past but…he must die.

He shall, this time I shall not hold back. I shall not let him defeat me, I have mastered this body…thanks to your hand, Vida…and I am ready for our final battle.

If you are ready, then show me it, said a voice.

Him again…said Nades, Vida…all of you run, I shall further the journey from here.

Nades…if this is how it must be… I cannot let…no I cannot let you do this, come with us, we can dispose of The King easier then-

The easy way out isn't the right way your goodness, I have to fight him alone, without you or anyone on my side. It's a cruel world, yet I have the sanity to withheld the burden that it holds on my shoulders.

Vida sighed.

We're going back to Elyruh Castle, all of us to protect the crystal…Nades...

I'll be fine your goodness go, he's going to destroy this forest if you don't leave quick!

I can't let you go away…I just can't! said Vida.

Your majesty, leave now!

Nades shot a lightning spark into the air.

Where is he! Gah!

Search all you want, you'll never find me…I hide within the shadows, waiting for the right moment…then all at once you will feel the pain.

I have no pain…whoever you are, I know myself, and that's what matters.

Is it now? Perhaps the fate of your nation shall change that…

What do you mean? Vida…you're still here, leave before he can get you!

Vida sighed.

….They all grow up so fast…Nades…you were like a so...you were a son to me. I created you, and that's what matters.

Your greatness, said a messenger we bring bad news.

What now? Asked Vida.

The Crystal has been captured by an unknown source. We can't find out who.

…The Crystal…The King! Nades…

I'll be fine, leave now!

You heard him, said Vida, we are no longer of neediness, we must be leaving…

Vida got on a moving platform and the tanks and him left.

…Vida…master goodness…I shall go on my own path…and be untarnished… by the fierce reliquary of this world…

Chapter 36: The Fate of Fights

(Lost Woods)

Why do you torment me demon, what have I done to you? What have you done to me? Why is this all the way it is?

Blade appeared.

Pathetic emotions, what do they mean to you, Nades, you cannot feel anything why do you wish to protect that one…that one you call Vida?

He created me, and I was programmed to defend him.

Ha-ha, you defend him? Against me? What makes you think you can do that? I can destroy this entire forest with a snap of my fingers, what stops me from killing you?

Nades sighed.

Nothing. Nothing does, but, my destiny is with him, if he goes…I go as well!

Nades loaded his cannon arm.

What, you actually mean to fight me…are you serious? You'll die!

I may, but it's in the judgment of my master. Who are you loyal to?

Don't try to change the odds here…if you want a fight, come…try and fight me and see where it gets you, even with the power from the crystal, it will all end in blood!

We'll see about that.

Nades shot an electric blast from his cannon arm.

Blade shot the lightning back at Nades knocking him backward.

Nades got up.

Nades shot a lightning wave at Blade.

Blade created a shield around Nades, and the waves bounced throughout the shield, and shocking Nades.

…Gah…gack…

What, already? I was hoping we could have some fun.

Stop trifling here Blade, you don't belong in this world! Get out while you still can, balance still remains! Echoed a voice.

Doomfire! Said Blade.

…Do..omfire? asked Nades.

A portal opened and a humanoid in a black robe came out.

Doomfire, why do you bother chasing me, it's all useless in the end, as long as you use that sword…

The Burning Blade…said the humanoid, it…holds power, yet holds the sheer taint of darkness!

He threw it at Blade.

Blade caught it and it appeared back in Doomfire's hands.

Erahhh! Yelled Doomfire.

Nades managed to stand up.

Get out while you still can! Said Doomfire, I can hold him off…but not forever!

No. I promised…my master…I would…fight here…till I die.

You best listen to him, he's known the taste before…

Shut up!

Doomfire ran at Blade.

Blade grabbed by the arm and lit him on fire.

Doomfire created a water shield, and the fire faded.

Doomfire struck Blade in the back.

Blade grabbed Doomfire and shot a red beam at him knocking him across the floor.

Nades sighed.

…How…do I fight…like…

The crystal…if only I had it…

Sadness, pain galore, useless things, give them up before it's too late.

It's already too late for us to change our ways Blade, but it's too late for you to change yours as well.

Doomfire closed his eyes, and a small pit appeared behind him in which was filled with lava.

He bended the lava at Blade.

Blade appeared next to Doomfire and kicked him in the face knocking him down.

Why…won't you run? Asked Doomfire.

I promised…I will…not lose..until it's…all…I can give…

Small shockwaves came out of Nades.

Vida…master…

Oh please, what now? Asked Blade.

A lightning spear came from the sky and struck Blade.

What? Asked Blade, what was the point of that?

Nades fell over.

…Too much energy.

Doomfire picked it up, and threw it right at Blade's chest.

Blade grunted.

…So much power within that…it makes me feel…charged with energy! Gah hah hah!

Doomfire created a shield around Nades.

He created a portal that sucked Nades through it.

Blade, it took me this long to find you…-

And you shall not again. This was not the way it was supposed to be!

Nor was this, this blade it's yours, I don't want it!

It's your own struggle; bear with it!

You created it. You must understand the future that this blade holds for you…and others.

What? Others must bear this burden? Why?

You'll know them in time…but…you'll be a different man then.

You've changed me so much…

As time does…

But I will not turn into you, I will not join you, I will fight against you till my last breath!

Try as you might, it will all be futile in the very end!

Chapter 37: Link's Awakening

(Unknown Temple Lost Woods)

Ugh my head…am I drunk yet again…mrgl…murmured Boi.

Hey, where's The King, Zelda, Squadalah man?

He looked around him.

Anyone here…I know I was here before…why can't I remember what…or why is happening? Wait why, why would why be happening- this is too confusing, blast it!

He saw a sword in the distance and picked it up.

Link stretched and practiced swinging it a few times.

So this is what a sword feels like huh…pretty interesting, I think I'll take this, now to find The King…maybe I can finally tell him my real name and he won't interrupt me, yeah my name's Link- why am I talking to myself? Must be the…I don't feel drunk, I just feel…odd...

So you too are lost? Asked a voice.

Huh…who's there?

Gwonam and Zelda walked over to him from another room.

Oh Boi! We were wondering where you were, we all landed here…somehow, said Zelda.

What about The King, where could he be? Asked Boi, it's so confusing by the way though without The King being here I can tell you something, my name that is- my name is Link.

Link huh, well true warrior, I'm glad to meet you…err Link, said Zelda.

My name is Gwonam, said Gwonam but most people refer to me as the carpet man or the squadalah guy I wonder why that is.

What is squadalah? Asked Zelda.

It's, squadalah we are off princess.

Fine, what's "squadalah we are off".

We are off! I mean…it's when we go.

So what does it mean then?

It means squadalah, what else does it need to mean, it seems pretty simple to me.

Alright then, but what is squadalah?

I told you it's squadalah, shall I look it up in the dictionary once we return home?

Wait…said Link, return…home, Duke Onkled…he must still be alive, with The King…Nades…hmm…where are we going to go?

Let's head back to Hyrule Castle and see if we can find Duke Onkled and slap some sense into him, said Zelda.

Ah, pardon me princess but I actually have my own dictionary with me…

He blew off some dust from it.

**It reads…wait that's squadala…let's see… "You must SCRUB all the floors in Hyrule, or else you will BURN with volcanicity… Ohhh Right dear, I'll get the scrub! I take a potato chip.. and ****EAT--AND EAT--AND EAT…" **That's what it means.

That has nothing to do with what you associate it with, you can't really mean what it says in the dictionary.

Join me, said a voice.

Ganon appeared.

Oh boy! Said Link, it's Ganon let's go kill him.

Agh! No not into the pit! Ugh…Hyrule…Duke Onkled's demise…

A portal opened up behind Ganon, in which came out chains.

That's enough out of great, said Vida, now where is his greatness? Where is The King!?

We were going to ask you the same question, how are you still alive? Asked Zelda.

The crystal of greatness my dear, now then…you'll either tell me or I'll destroy this temple with my greatness.

I'd like to see you try, said Zelda.

Don't forge a pact as you are great like me, I laugh at your greatness, bah, bah ha ha ha! Tell me where he is, I know one of you must know!

Destroy the temple, we don't care, we have no idea where he is!

Fine then, tell me where Nades is.

Who is? Asked Gwonam. You must scrub all the floors…you must…I wonder what dinner must be in this dictionary…

Are you even paying attention to his greatness? Asked Vida.

The King, sure sure whatever…ah here it is-

Destroy it Ganon, said Vida.

No, not the pit!

He walked over to Gwonam and smashed the dictionary in half.

Oh you…you overzealous- squadalah!

What does that…bah, I already asked you that.

I'll be taking all of you then, till you tell me where he is, his greatness will take you into his quarters then.

He created a portal and it sucked them up into it.

Chapter 38: The King's…Journey?

(Lost Woods)

Hmm…my piece hurts…said The King.

His stomach growled.

Let's see this piece…hmm…dinner…dinner…dinner…sail…dinner….Dinner!

Blade appeared.

…Still searching for them are you…with no results.

Take yourself away…

I shall…with this!

He shot a red beam at The King.

The King's eyes bulged out and he began to drool.

He then fell on the floor.

…Dinner…dinner…dinner…dinner…

Blade faded.

(King's Mind)

…Dinner…the map…

An image of a skeleton with The King's face came forward at The King.

Save me! Yelled The King.

He began to run away from the image, but it smashed into him.

Oh ship!

(Hyrule Castle still in King's mind)

…I'm…home? Asked The King…hmm I wonder what's for dinner…

A white blob of goo fell next to The King.

Hmm…said The King.

A shovel appeared in his hand and he began to hit the white blob with it.

You must die! Yelled The King.

(Sky)

…Hmm…where is this…

OAHHHH! Yelled The King as he fell.

He fell through a portal then appeared next to a portal then fell into that one, then he appeared next to another portal and fell into that one, then he appeared next to another portal and went through that one.

Oah…oah…oah…oah!

(Royal Washroom)

…Hmm, scrub myself…

The King looked in the mirror.

A shadowy version of The King was shown in the mirror.

…Oah! Yelled The King. Oah…take him away, he must die!

The King found a shovel and smashed the mirror.

A shadowy version of The King appeared next to The King.

Ship!

The King ran into the door as the shadowy King ran after him.

The door turned into darkness, and The King fell through, then the shadowy King fell through.

(Tunnel)

The King swiftly began to make his way across the tunnel, but The shadowy King jumped on him.

(Reality, Lost Woods)

A shadowy version of The King appeared next to The King.

A shovel dropped from the sky and The King caught it.

Enough, this piece ends here.

The Shadow King took out a sword.

Strive for peace, said The King, or else you must die!

The King jumped into the air.

The Shadow King jumped into the air.

The King smashed The Shadow King over the head with the shovel.

The Shadow King was headed downward, and The King jumped on him speeding up the process.

The Shadow King shot an energy blast at The King knocking him to the other side.

The Shadow King got up and grabbed The King by the neck.

He threw The King into a tree, then appeared behind him punching him upward, then appeared next to The King and smashed him into the ground.

The Shadow King charged up an energy blast.

Ship…I…must die…for Hyrule.

A bullet was fired at The Shadow King and he fell down, and turned into a pile of black ooze.

Mhm…murmured the ooze.

It then faded.

Cid walked over.

Look like I came just in time your majesty, who was that?  
.,.Evil, let's go find mah bois.

King, Duke Onkled…where is he now?

He died. I wonder what's for dinner.

Well your majesty, we have bad news…Vida, well he's captured them, I heard from the outskirts of Hyrule Castle. We are almost there, shall we head back into Hyrule? I thought Duke Onkled was out to dinner-

Dinner.

I walked right into that. Anyway, shall we continue our conversation there?

I wonder what's for dinner in Hyrule. Gwonam has the map…hmm…this is evil, take dinner to me.

King, why don't you just come to the castle, if Onkled's dead then you are the esteemed ruler…why don't you come for a di…dinner…

Dinner, said The King, take me to dinner then we can talk about stuff in the morning, we can sail my ship to find mah bois.

Sounds like a good idea your majesty.

Chapter 39: Duke Onkled Returns

(Tower of Rion, Lost Woods)

In the darkest midnight hour, when not the moon or sun can be seen it becomes withheld in the power…the power of the crystal! Yelled Ganon.

The crystal began to glow.

Join me power, and we will be the greatest. In the darkest midnight…

Shut up! Yelled Duke Onkled, what…what am I doing here? Is there no mercy to which can be done?

Oh…you are already awake…after The King killed you.

I have to thank you I suppose…because you told me to wish upon the crystal for an extra life. It's too bad we all only get one wish….otherwise I would have killed that King Harkanian long ago! Why…why here though?

This tower is a perfect place to hide from both the Hyrulian and Elyruhian nations, it's in the middle of both within The Woods. When nothing can be seen, it is the most embalishing time to instrument the power from…

I'll tell you what, shut up.

I just revived you, and that's how you repay me? What kind of deal is that your majesty?

I am the majesty of all, not just…you. You will address me as King Duke Charles Onkled Senior Harlision the 1st of all dukes.

…King Duke Charles Onkled Senior Halk…

Harlision….

King Duke Charles Onklei

Onkled!

King Duke Onkled Senior-

King Duke Charles Onkled!  
How many times do I have do this? It's ridiculous, there are chains attached to your mind and are compelling me to the will of your own.

…I said shut up and bow before Duke Charles…oh now you messed me up!

You want that crystal don't you? It could grant you more power…the power dare I say to break the world.

Break…break the world? Ha-ha, that's not as easy as it would have seemed…it's a facile failure perhaps. What do you mean anyway by break the world, it's your view, no I don't want to…"break the world", I just want this nation to myself, and then…in time Elyruh.

In time, wouldn't you want it now?

…I would but we are depleted on resources at the moment. It's on my agenda though…here look.

Duke Onkled pulled out a rumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

Let's see here…so my list…

"One: Return to throne if you are killed by The King. Two: Find The King and force his wish to grant me ultimate power, as the guards are forbidden from use of the crystal. Three: Kill The King with the power. Four: Make a scale model of The King that I can throw rocks at. Five: Dinner at five…-" I don't know how that got there…do you have a feather on you Ganon?

Yes, yes I do.

Well, may I have it then Ganon? A feather…with an eraser I mean.

That should have been your wish those don't exist yet.

Duke Onkled turned red.

No matter… I'll cross out step 5 and replace it with the current step 5…that shall be step…why was this even on the list? I don't quite understand why, oh well…sometimes things happen…damn that King.

Are you muttering to yourself- join me and your face will become the greatest in all the chains, then the light can burn.

Anyway…step 5…"Destroy The King statue. Step 6: Enhance my army. Step 7: My army and me will go to Elyruh and take over Elyruh. Step 8: I win." That's it, those are my steps…and step one is going to be achieved very soon. Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very…VERY SOON.

…No not into the pit!

What is it with you…why after this hour are you mute?

…The chains are the greatest. You are my prisoner.

I am not your prisoner, fine I'll speak like you if it makes you experience artificial lows and highs.

…You are my great prisoner, join me prisoner, and you will become the greatest in Koridi.

Where is Koridi? I mean…no not into the mercy it burns, I mean not into the floors the scrub it burns! Oh what is it with you then, you maladroit creature. You can't understand what's happening because you cannot speak, how does that make you feel then?

Noooo! You haven't seen the last of me, or else I will die.

Well that's pretty obvious… I would have thought the same thing for mercy to unveil it's grace to you- not me but others.

…Join me Duke Onkle-

King Charles Duke Onkled…

King Charles?

Yes. King Charles Duke Onkled, I like it so I shall have it then, abrasion my grasp!

Your chains? They are evil, join me Duke Onkled and we will be the greatest, your face shall not burn! Nooooooooooooooo! Not into the pit, it's evil, the chains, evil, your face is evil and shall burn.

So I'll return then to Hyrule and get rid of him…you are dismissed!

Chapter 40: Vida's Revenge

(Hyrule Castle Courtyard)

Hmm…said The King, oh boi I can't wait to sail my ship. I wonder what's to sail in the morning, the morning is the greatest.

Yes your majesty, said Cid it shall be quite a fine sail.

Sail. Sail my ship in the morning mah boi, Cid.

You know I don't really know how to sale a ship, only an airship there is a large difference.

Enough, sail my ship in the morning or you must scrub the floors.

I'm willing to do the later your majesty, I shall scrub the floors of the ship…but you need someone to sail.

The King laughed.

What's, what's so funny?

I can sail my ship then we can talk about scrubbing the floors with you boi, it will be the greatest sail.

The greatest sail…yes sir…your majesty…sir!

A pillar of the castle fell down.

Oah! Yelled The King, what's this piece-

Your majesty up there!

…Evil warriors are under attack by me…said The King.

The King found a paintbucket on the floor and painted a pattern on his face.

I shall strive myself then we can talk about peace.

Are you sure your majesty? How do you plan to get up there? They are bombing us.

I shall strive this peace, said The King.

He ran to the other pillar and climbed to catch a cannonball that was going to hit it.

The King began to build up energy within his arm, and then threw the cannonball to the airship.

It burnsssss! Yelled a voice.

…Ganon…you must die!

Another cannonball was fired at the same pillar, and then The King did the same thing yet again.

You must burn! Said The King.

The airship fell down to the courtyard.

Ganon came out of the airship weakly.

Evil is evil, evil must die!

King…the crystal…join me…

The Crystal? Asked Cid, what of the crystal of power?

You…you…must die!

Ganon held his arm up and then fell.

A small platform floated over with Vida on it.

So your greatness…you got rid of the traitor for me, how great of you, but now this is where the greatness ends your greatness, prepare for the great struggle!

Vida, you died…but you must die, I'll send your ship into Hell then we can take your head and burn it!

Gruesome your majesty…your greatness has been a failure of epic proportions. Epic greatness by me however…is still long standing, you've withstood my greatest warrior…how is your greatness still standing?

The King never goes without a fight, said Cid, and this is where it shall be.

Vida laughed.

If you wanted to die, you could have just asked!

The platform gained a glass shield over it.

King, I'll aid you, don't worry I'll-

Vida smashed his platform into Cid knocking him to the castle.

…I'll…gah…said Cid.

Mah boi! Said Cid, you will pay for this evil.

Greatness has no bounds, abound yourself within the greatness of myself!

His platform ran into The King, but The King ducked under it.

Hmm…where'd your greatness go?

He then ran at Vida and the glass was weakened.

The platform floated upward, and shot a laser at The King.

The King dodged it.

The King found a rock on the floor and threw it at the platform.

Vida's platform span in a curricle.

It fell to the floor, and the glass shattered.

Ugh, your greatness! Yelled Vida.

The King punched Vida.

Vida created a portal and went into it.

The King went into the portal before it faded.

(On top of Hyrule Castle)

Why does your greatness trifle in my land?

Naw. This land is my land, this land is not your land…boi.

I see that can only mean…it's high greatness shall suffer the same fate as it- mass greatness! Err…destruction, ha ha ha! Ha-ha-  
The King punched him in the face and Vida lost his balance and began to slide down the roof of the castle.

Evil must die! Said The King.

The King began to slide down the roof and caught Vida and threw him off the castle.

The King reached the pillars and climbed down them.

I've been doing this all wrong…it's time to add some greatness to this!

Greatness must burn! Said The King.

Vida stood up and created a blue wind knocking The King into the wall.

Now crystal, aid me! I demand…more greatness, more!

The wind turned red and became very warm, and turned into fire.

Ship! Said The King.

Elyruh will be the only nation left in this world- new world greatness, new world greatness-

The King found a rock and threw it at Vida.

Vida stumbled around and the wind stopped.

The King ran to Vida and picked him up and began to punch him.

For peace, for peace, for dinner, for dinner…I wonder what's for you to die, mah boi.

Vida regained focus and escaped from The King's grasp and created the wind again.

The King picked up a rock and threw it at Vida.

Vida dodged it and the wind turned red, then into fire

Now, I shall use my greatness to finally…to finally finish your greatness off for the greatest time! Any last words your greatness?

The King sighed.

For my life…for the greatness of others lives, do you not see it King, the sky is laughing with greatness at you, you failed to protect your own kingdom twice! How do you feel?

King! Said a voice.

Huh? Who's there? Asked Vida.

Link, Gwonam and Zelda ran over to The King.

Oh no, not now…but it's too late for you, his greatness shall burn!

Vida charged up an energy beam in his hands.

Say goodbye to your kingdom your greatness, gah ha ha ha!

Squadalah! Said Gwonam.

He on his carpet ran into Vida and knocked him over.

And…greatness! Yelled Vida.

A blue beam came from his hands knocking Gwonam off his carpet and into the ground.

…Squada…ow…

Link ran at Vida.

Vida created 3 of himself.

Link struck the first one with his sword.

The other two of them shot a blue beam at Link knocking him into the air.

Oh dodongo! Yelled Link.

Zelda charged up a fireball in her arms.

Vida shot a frosty wind at Zelda and the fireball froze. Vida then created a green wind with pollen in the air.

…Cursed allergies! She said.

She began to sneeze and cough.

Now, who's there left to save you your greatness? Your greatness? Oh…no…

The King punched Vida in the face and picked him up and threw him across the floor.

I sail on you mah boi, said The King.

The King put on a pirate hat and skid across the floor smashing into Vida knocking him into an electric fence.

Sail mah boi, sail it's what all true warriors strive for.

Vida managed to escape the electric fence.

…You…your…greatness, I am tired…and out of greatness…besides…what…chance…do I have against you…huh?

Enough, this ship ends here mah boi, there is no crystal to aid you in the morning.

I see…that by all greatness that means…

Vida released an electric bolt of energy he had taken from the fence somehow.

Ship! Said The King.

The King ducked under it and it came back at him.

Run all you want your greatness, it shall follow you for- oh no…

The bolt went at Vida and shocked him.

Enough, give up you piece of evil.

Vida sighed.

….Fates against me today your greatness…fine I shall leave you be…but…not for long gah hah hah!

He created a portal.

I bid thy farwell, your greatness!

The King ran at Vida and Vida ran into the portal, follow by The King then the portal faded.

Chapter 41: The Power of The Crystal

(???)

Welcome to greatness, your greatness! Said Vida.

Where is this piece…hmm…

He looked around and saw red fragments of crystal coming down from the sky, while they were standing on a large castle with stars around them.

Hmm…is this Hyrule…asked The King.

Ha-ha, not Hyrule your greatness, this is the land of the crystal, perhaps the land of greatness…if you wish to call it that your greatness, this is where we shall end our bitter disputes… of so long ago.

You can't get anywhere with those words, Vida.

Talking are you your greatness? You don't do that often do you?

I'm going to send you to Hell, then I can talk the way I want.

Why do you hide from the world…with your sheer expressions of lack of greatness.

…Enough. Hyrule was attacked because of Ganon and you- now this is where you die.

So it is your greatness! Ha-ha-ha!

The King ran at Vida and he created a shield from the crystals.

The shield shattered and The King was knocked backward.

Vida created 3 of himself.

They all shot a ray at The King.

The King struggled, but managed to break away from the ray and punched the second one.

The first and third ones faded.

Vida was dazed.

The King picked up Vida and threw him off the castle.

How's that piece, you died.

I would say not your greatness, said Vida.

A portal appeared and he walked out of it.

How about this?

Explosives appeared all over the castle top.

The King picked one of them up and threw it at Vida.

Vida caught it and it exploded in his hands.

Ugh…troublesome…King!

Vida charged up a fireball in his hands and fired it at The King.

…Ship! Said The King.

The explosives all set off.

The King lit on fire.

How's that? Asked Vida, who had also lit on fire.

The King took a beer bottle out of his pocket and put out his fire.

Vida grunted, and the fire subsided on his head.

The King ran at Vida and knocked him through the castle.

The King jumped down.

Vida shot a fireball at The King on the way down and The King was knocking into a wall, yet was unburned.

Vida charged up a fireball in his arms.

The King took out a beer bottle and threw it at the oncoming fireball turning it into beer.

The King took out another beer bottle and threw it at Vida.

Vida was dazed.

The King ran right into Vida and knocked him into the wall.

Enough of your smashes your greatness, this is where it all flies the coop!

…Oah that piece is evil.

Shut up, I can say, I can do what I want as long as this is my world, I promised Nades I would kill you…as it appears he died in the process…I am granting my friend his last wish, what are you doing?

The Burning Blade appeared.

You…again…said Vida.

Well well, you both seem to have a lot of anger, how can I exploit that…let's see…

He shot a shadow ray at The King.

Oah! Yelled The King.

The Shadow King appeared next to The King.

Huh…said Vida, I must say…that King sure lacks greatness.

And for you…said Blade.

He shot a shadow ray at Vida, but it deflected back at The King.

The King was dazed.

Hmm…never mind then.

Blade faded.

…Oah…oah…oah…said The King…I feel…like sailing…

The Shadow King went inside The King and The King began to shake.

What's wrong your greatness, are you scared, scared of me? Ha-ha-ha, you could never survive what's your idea of saving the world your greatness, I'll tell you what-

A dark blast from The King knocked Vida through the wall and into the next room.

Aah, what was that…great…power? Asked Vida.

The King's form became darker and his head burst open the ceiling of the castle.

Oah ho ho ho! Yelled The King, this is where you die Vida!

…Oh…no! cried Vida. The darkness, it's awakened within you…damn that…figure!

The King's arm reached throughout the rooms, and finally grabbed Vida who was shaking.

Now then…what say you now? Wouldn't you have wanted peace and sailing?

…Y-y-your greatness, set me down, or you will die!

…Try all you want little piece, I'll crush you!

You don't have the courage to your greatness, you're a coward, nothing more you-

The King put Vida down.

Now…I shall make my escape…goodbye your greatness, next time will be our um…last visit…

Naw. Your evil ends here Vida, I shall not let it further on and destroy even more of my kingdom. There is nothing that can save you this time!

If only…he were here.

The King laughed.

And last words, as you would say?

…Um…portal? Asked Vida.

Vida created a portal.

Too late! Said Vida.

The King stepped on Vida.

The King shrunk back to normal size and laughed.

The darkness from The King faded.

Peace…for one and for all…

Part five: The Past

Main characters: Nades

Chapter 42: Nades Alone

"Nades, do you feel better now? …I feel…confused. Lord…Vida, where am I? You are in a forest…I know no more than that, and The King is nearby. The King! Said Nades, I can't let you go into battle again…and…fight him…gah…What's wrong? I feel…not right…but The King must be defeated. I shall handle him, you do not need to worry about his greatness. He shall never rise up again once I am done with him. No…your goodness, I do not need you. What do you mean Nades? I can handle The King by myself. I do need help. Nades stood up, and shot lightning energy from his human hand. Nades- don't go, don't you…care about yourself? Don't you care about me? You programmed me to withstand the tensions of which emotions have to offer, and I shall carry out your wish…master. What? Nades, you…you wouldn't just leave me would you? You created me…and now it's time for me to repay my debt. Not like this! You know the balance between your human-side and your machine side, you aren't ready to run away yet, you could get damaged- So be it. If I fight for you, your goodness then it shall feel like no pain. Do…do you really care? You're…one mistake in programming, I care for you, your goodness and I shall…I shall kill The King for what he had done to you. That was in the past but…he must die. He shall, this time I shall not hold back. I shall not let him defeat me, I have mastered this body…thanks to your hand, Vida…and I am ready for our final battle."

(Present Desert unknown)

Nades stared at the ground and sighed.

…How long must this path be…am…I the only one-!

Nades closed his eyes.

"…I care for you…"

Nades opened his eyes.

He noticed a village up ahead, and walked slowly to it.

(Market Street)

Scum…muttered Nades staring at three guards gambling. I wonder who even protects this place…

The guards however did not hear him and kept gambling.

He went over to the merchant.

You want it? Asked the merchant.

I want what you placid creature? I did not ask for nutrients of any kind. I am fully capable by myself.

My friend, I don't give standing time.

I see…but then that could only mean-

A kid came by and threw an egg at the guards, and then ran away.

The guards stood up together and walked over to Nades.

No listen here- I did not request rope of any sort, I only wish to know directions to E-

Hey! Said the apparent head guard, are you throwing eggs at us…weirdo?

What gives you the in fragmented idea of such an act?

The egg had to come from somewhere, said the apparent head guard, and I intend to know where.

An egg has many forms within in this…world, you could conduct a cisalpine description of what you could call an egg- yet…I do not know of what "egg", was thrown at you. I apologize for your…egging, but all I desire is to know directions.

The guards grunted, and walked away.

…Leave now, before you get killed…murmured one of the guards.

Mmm, bastards, said the shopkeeper.

I see…can I get directions to the path I desire…um…Morshu? That is the name entered in your database correct creature?

Mmm, Richard.

So it's Richard?

I'm yours my friend.

…I shall be leaving now then…I wish you hearty times in your…rope selling.

Nades began to walk away.

The kid ran into Nades.

Watch where you are going…said Nades, you could…harm someone, you wouldn't like that would you?

Sorry mister, thanks for not ratting me out to the guards.

…I saw nothing as far as I am concerned, but yes, you are welcome for me not "ratting you out"…yes.

You know what, come with me I'll take you to our house and feed you..

I am fully capable myself…

Nades looked around.

However…I suppose I could use some more nutrients.

Do you mean yes then?

You are correct…Vai…that is your name correct?

Yes but how would you know?

Nades looked at his robotic arm.

…I have my ways.

(Vai's home)

A farming intuition…interesting I have yet to run into one…for some time, how do your inheritances maintain it?

…Um…they feed the animals…and stuff.

…I am sorry. I have yet to see one of these, my apologies, your good- err…Vai…I guess.

Hey no problem!

Vai's father walked over to Vai and Nades.

Who is this? He asked.

This guy just stood up to the soldiers, and the merchant who goes mmm all the time, he had them running away!

…I suppose you can diagnose it as that.

Anybody who can resist buying a rope from that man is a friend of ours, or standing up to the soldiers…he's just so charm-

Vai's mother walked over to Nades.

Does this…guy have a name?

My name is um…uh…Va- what…who…

He doesn't have to tell him his name if he doesn't want to- anybody who can stand up to those men is a good man. Those men should be ashamed to be merchants and guards. With the rope the bombs the…

Dad! Said Vai.

What, oh I'm getting carried away with myself again aren't I…I'm sorry, well make yourself at home here…

…Home…

(20 years ago, Nade's home)

…You see Vale…the best way to get it to grow is to water it every day…and get it plenty of sunlight, said Nade's mother.

The sun in the sky, that's it right?

Ha-ha, yes…she said.

…What happens if they don't get what they need…or get wounded mother?

…They will change…never for the better…

(Present, Nades in a bed)

…They will change…never for the better…

He touched his robotic side of his face with his human hand.

How…have I changed…for the worse…from those days…so very long ago.

He sighed.

Chapter 43: Defending the new and old

(Morning, Vai's farmhome)

Thank you… I feel…normal yet again…perhaps sleep was just what I needed…perhaps our paths shall cross yet again.

A loud noise was heard.

The guards came over, this time on horses.

Here's the punk, said the apparent head guard. The one who threw the egg at us!

Ahh! Said Vai.

You should have learned to think about your actions before you do them…he said, you know the price for that.

He clapped his blades together.

What do you want? Asked Nades, do you wish to ridicule them more after what they have done?

The nation bears no responsibility for the position we are in as a whole…he…

The King…murmured Nades.

But this boy you see, he's going to be killed…for the crime he committed, now move along.

Nobody tells me what to do, I'm my own…

Own what? He asked, what are you anyway some kind of mutant?

…Get out of here before you make me do something I regret, said Nades.

Ha-ha, your not even armed, you expect us to fear you? Why?

Because- it's…for your own good, now leave before I do what you were going to say to yourselves.

Who do you think you are telling us what to do?

It doesn't matter who I am. It's who you are, your sick cowards messing with children, and the weak…

The apparent head guard turned red.

Are you going to let him insult you like this?

The first guard ran at Nades.

Nades shot a red beam at him and he shattered into pieces.

What are you waiting for? Asked the apparent head guard.

The second one ran at Nades.

Wasting your time…effort…your meaning!

Nades shot the same beam at the second one.

The apparent head guard stared at Nades.

…So…said Nades, what are you going to do?

I…I…

He ran away.

Thank you, said Vai.

Don't worry…he won't escape. I promise you…

…If only…I had a promise…I could keep…

Chapter 44: Burnt down Dreams

(Nade's home destroyed, present)

…It's all destroyed…that…man…The King, he has no compassion… no matter who I am…no matter what I do though…I am destined to end up no better than him, just in death.

Sometimes we all feel that way…said a voice.

Who's there…this is my time. I demand no disruptions. Please, whoever you are…just go.

Doomfire appeared.

I'm haunted as well by my looming fate, yet little can be done.

…You, you're the one that saved me from Blade…I haven't yet thanked you.

You should have run, I did what I have to so you would not perish like the rest of them that he has engaged.

How are you able to survive then? Don't you worry about it? Don't you worry about death, and what happens beyond the grave?

We can't always worry about it. There is too much to see, to much to do to stop us from enjoying ourselves.

Enjoy…ha…I have nothing to enjoy. I have to fulfill my destiny to my master, my savior, that's it. I have nothing else to give, but…destiny. How it haunts me…how it scares me perhaps even…but little can be done.

We are afraid for the future…and the present…and even the past if things turned out a certain way where we would be today…

If only…it had been different.

(5 years ago, Elyruh Castle)

…Ugh…where…where am I-gahhh!

Nades opened his eyes.

Elyruh…Castle…who…who are you?

My name is Vida, said the man.

…Where…who what am I?

You suffered pretty badly on the battlefield, we are not supposed to bring them back…but you…we had to make a special exception, you…could have some work done.

Who are you though?

I am The King of Elyruh, you could say. I rule this kingdom, or at least am supposed to.

…What happened…to my hand?

We cannot return to you to normal no matter what we do- this is the only option, to be half human…and half machine you'll still have your brain…but emotions…I doubt we can keep them in.

My family, what about them have they been altered?

…They were killed by King Harkanian…

(Present)

King Harkanian…

I'm sorry what? You just blanked out on me there.

…I have a lot of thinking I need to do…yet I do not know where to start…or end, my goal may never be seen…nor…accomplished, but I cannot wait for him to come to me. I have to go…and accomplish my own destiny for what he has done to the nations…how they have been tore apart by the evil. All of it…

What do you mean?

I mean what I'm saying…I'm going to put a stop to him…even if it means my death…or even if nothing happens. He's given so much for me…his goodness, I cannot just let his work go to waste, I am his creation and he created me for a reason, to achieve this I am not always know…but it's my goal to find it out and perhaps after all this time I finally know my destiny. I shall kill King Harkanian.

What? Why would you want to kill, it's not the right way.

Perhaps it's not…but is there a better way to stop his madness?  
Have you considered talking to him?

Ha, talking is useless…just like…him, he never speaks…only conducts evil…do you understand…Corth Doomfire-

How do you know my name?

His goodness has aided me in that, another benefit he has given me, perhaps I shall never feel emotion the way I am supposed to, but it's not going to change and I have to live with it, I shall overcome these boundaries, the King shall die!

Part 6: The Destruction Begins

Main characters: ALL

Chapter 44: The Final Solution

(Lost Woods)

Why do they bother trying to hold themselves within this place they call their own world…it shall all burn down in the very end. I hold the power to destroy them all, within my hands…but perhaps it is time to start executing my plan as he has found me yet again…I do not need more battles…I only wish death. Yes, that's it…I shall.

The Burning Blade laughed.

His hands glowed and he morphed into a mirror image of Vida.

They shall never know the difference, as long as their own lust for battle and savagery controls them.

He snapped his fingers and the entire wood was covered in fire.

Yes, that's it, burn like the rest of your world shall soon burn. It is too late for apologies…for your own actions. Whatever you wanted, whatever you got…shall all be destroyed in my cataclysm. Ha ha ha!

Blade! Said Doomfire running over.

You are too late to stop me…or shall I say his greatness? Corth, you can't hope to stop me, no matter how long you chase me my only wish is destruction, you only aid me with the destruction you have caused.

I never…I won't turn into you, like the way you want me to!

You feel that way, but can you really keep up your promise? I'll answer that for you-

He created a curricle of flames around Doomfire that went high.

You can never change, I control you!

You are wrong about that Blade! I may be different than some, I may have some anguish for my doings…but…

But? Anguish, pain…despair… what do you really desire Corth, you can't hope to contain the flames of what destruction holds dear to me, that's the only thing I care about. This world is no different, it shall be destroyed like the rest of them, I've haunted these people for long enough, it's time for them to learn the true meaning of pain.

This was never supposed to happen- I may not be able to change the present but I can change the future, Blade!

The flames subsided.

You really think so? I hasn't the slightest idea what you mean, the future is destined to pain, and misery just like the present is now, you can never get rid of the blade's hold on you Corth.

You want to destroy everything…we all may-

I am beyond your ridicule Corth, I need not painless words, I need painful worlds to fuel me. I need them all destroyed, there is no use to them.

What will you do then? You'll have nothing to do.

I shall create them- allow them to rise up…then destroy them the same, all I need is the crystal, then I shall have the power to do that- why do you think I am haunting them instead of simply destroying them? I need someone to give me the power, I need to force them with their wish for the crystals all deny me. I cannot change that…but I cannot just have one person either, it shall take an entire world just to allow me to create another world, that's the power of wishes however…it's just not enough Corth.

You'll never force me! I am my own, I've experienced enough to know that!

You'll never get beyond your dreaded fate, give it all up to me!

Doomfire ran at Blade.

Blade shot a flame wave from his hands knocking him backward.

Doomfire shot a pink beam at Blade.

Blade reflected it back at Doomfire.

Doomfire faded and appeared behind Blade.

Blade created a shield, then shattered it knocking back Doomfire.

Blade snapped his fingers and the ground turned on fire.

Doomfire created a water shield around himself, and then it shattered leaving the floor wet and the flames subsided.

Blade snapped his fingers again and the floor became lava.

Doomfire bended the lava into Blade.

Blade was dazed.

Doomfire took out his scythe and stabbed Blade in the chest.

Blade laughed.

…You really think you can harm me?

He created a portal in which waves of fire came out of it, and latched onto Doomfire.

Doomfire kneeled down and dropped his scythe.

…Too much…said Doomfire.

I'll leave you here to rot, I should have done this a long time ago, but you just love to bother me don't you Corth?

…Erg…I won't…

Goodbye; and one more gift from me…

Lightning bolts from the sky fell down on Doomfire.

Goodbye Corth…I hope you can forgive me…ha-ha…

…Heartless…demon! Yelled Doomfire.

He managed to get up and teleported away.

…Hmm, he's more powerful than I thought. I have work to be doing, he'll not quit…but that's the way I like it…

Chapter 45: Face to Face

(Hyrulian Ocean)

Mah bois, clear skies are what all true warriors strive for, said The King.

Aye aye, cap'n King, said Link.

Link, go and send Zelda to me and we can talk about what's for dinner.

…Um…ok cap'n King…going to grab Zelda…weirdo…

Hmm? Asked The King, my ship is the greatest in Hyrule, isn't that right scrubmaster Cid?

…Right King…

The King laughed.

I wonder where Zelda is…hmm…my dinner is striving for me…I should send my dinner to me then we can talk about how great dinner is in the morning, how about it scrubmaster Cid? Do you advise me to?

…I'm scrubbing a ship…that we are going sailing in…how do you think I feel?

Great.

…That sounds fine your majesty…just fine.

Zelda walked over to The King who was steering the ship.

Zelda, mah- Zelda. I wanted to talk about dinner, talk about dinner to me Zelda then we can scrub the floors with Cid.

Scrub the floors? Why do they need to be scrubbed.

Hmm…I wonder, it must be dinner ready.

…Dinner ready? Asked Zelda, also your majesty you seem…

Father.

Right, father, you seem to be more talkative what changed? Did something happen to you?

Hmm…said The King, peace happened. The evil forces of Vida died in the morning, we can sleep in peace in the morning.

We sleep at night you know.

I know, said a voice.

Hmm? Asked The King.

A nearby ship shot a cannonball at the ship.

Oah mah ship, you must die! Said The King, scrubmaster Cid send cannonballs to go and kill the evil forces of-

Hello, said Duke Onkled climbing down lookout post of the ship. It's been a while, how are you doing your majesty?

Duke Onkled…you died!

Indeed I did, I don't deny that but the crystal gave me another life, another life I can use to get my revenge against you…it seems you've made this month pretty happy haven't you, without me…haven't you?

…My ship sails, bois attack him.

I'm busy scrubbing, said Cid, I'm only following your orders.

Ship, said The King, Zelda kill him.

He's my uncle!

…Ship. Hmm…mah boi? Gwonam? Where are they?

They've been taken captive already, we've already boarded- and there goes your scrubmaster.

Save me! Said Cid.

Enough, said The King, your evil is evil.

I wouldn't say I'm evil you know, I just want you gone, is that really so bad, don't you want me gone?

We can talk about mercy…said The King, putting his arms up.

Good good, we're getting somewhere, but I don't think it's quite enough. I would like…some more you know.

What the hell do you want me to do? Asked The King.

Not so hasty there, your majesty…I only want your life.

My life is the greatest, naw!

The King kicked Duke Onkled off the ship.

Ahh! Yelled Duke Onkled, I can't swim!

The ladder was lowered and Duke Onkled climbed up it.

The King's ship smashed the ladder in half connecting the two boats.

Bomb them, now! Said Duke Onkled, don't let them escape!

Bombs? Asked the shopkeeper.

Ship, said The King, sail me mah ship then we can talk about sa-

A lightning bolt hit Duke Onkled's ship.

What the ship? Asked The King.

That's…not right it's clear to sail! Yelled Duke Onkled, do emergency procedure, now now, don't hold- where is my crew?

Join me, said Ganon floating above Duke Onkled's ship.

Ganon…said Duke Onkled, what do you have against me?

You didn't join me.

…That's a pretty grim fate I must face then for not joining you Ganon, I spit on you!

Ganon shot another lightning bolt at the ship and it began to sink faster.

Don't you hate The King, attack his ship!

You are now my prisoner, said Ganon.

Duke Onkled grunted.

This isn't the end King-

You are right there is much more left, said Ganon.

The Burning Blade turned back into his normal form.

…Who…what…what happened to Ganon?

I disposed of him...said Blade, and now you are next. You think Ganon would have this kind of power?  
Join me! Said a voice.

What? Asked Blade.

Ganon jumped on Blade and Blade shook him off.

I killed you!

The crystal is the greatest, said Ganon.

Ganon, I'll join you, just get me out of here!

Heh…how worthless, but on a lighter note perhaps your "King" is soon on the list, but this world may be before him…depends on how I am feeling.

The ship was in the water completely now.

…Hmm…I suppose I should destroy this ocean… no…it can wait, there are so many more victims…I cannot begin to count my many tasks I have before me.

Blade faded.

Duke Onkled and Ganon were bobbing there heads out of the water.

…What now Ganon?

…Hmm…said Ganon, into the pit!

What!? No! said Duke Onkled.

Chapter 46: All burnt down

(Tower of Rion)

…Hmm, said The King this piece seems safe, Zelda where are my warriors?

If Duke Onkled's ship sunk, we may never find them again.

Oah! Not mah boi, we have to save them!

From what father- they may already be dead.

Death…said a voice, it's a shuddering thought isn't it, it could just happen at any moment.

Hmm? Asked The King.

The Burning Blade appeared.

You're future lies within death, no matter if you try to escape it or not- I will come and kill you…for this world shall be burnt down, look at this forest…it's a wasteland of destruction, how does that make you feel.

Who are you? Asked Zelda.

My name, is not of importance but if you must know you can call me Blade for however you are living.

He raised a sword in his hand.

You see this, this is The Burning Blade, it's been used to destroy many worlds…but you are next…unless I get what I desire.

What is that piece you evil boi?

The power of the crystal…but not one wish, no no no that is not good enough, I need more than that, I need more than half of the world to wish for me…for me to gain more power than I can create my own worlds and destroy them.

Why destroy? Are you scared of what is in the world and are trying to hide from it? Asked Zelda.

Scared…I fear nothing, not even death itself. I am immortal as long as that blade lies in someone else's hands and mine and someone has it…

Return us back to Hyrule, then we can talk about peace…

Peace, no there won't be peace once I'm done with you

Then bring it boi, I'll send you back to Hell.

You wish to fight me? So be it, I was hoping that you would King, now let's see what power you have within you.

The King readied into a battle stance and took out a sword.

Enough, you must die, then we can talk about peace in Hyrule.

Strong words your majesty, but can you handle this?

He snapped his fingers and the ground turned into fire.

Ship! Yelled The King as he was being burned.

You are even more pathetic than Corth, what chance do you stand against me?

Then it must end here…said The King.

Hmm? Asked Blade, yes you are right, it shall end right here!

The floor turned into lava.

The King turned shadowy and grew.

I shall eat you for dinner, then we can talk about you.

…My magic, it's been…used against me…no matter; you'll die the same way no matter what you try…feel my power!

Comets began to fall from the sky.

Oh no, said The King, this isn't good. Hyrule is under attack by evil forces of you.

Yes yes, you feel the aggravation…but what about…what about your daughter where did she go?

I do not know. I'll find her when I'm done with you.

Oh no you won't…

He summoned Zelda over to him, and held her in his arms.

Now then, you'll give me your wish…or she'll die.

The Crystal…said The King, where is it?

I'll be asking the questions around here- or she'll die like the rest of them.

The King looked around him.

I sense you are in pain also, the lava still burns you does it not?

It does not, said a voice.

Chapter 47: Ganon's Revenge

Nades shot a cannonball at Zelda and she was knocked into the air then traveled very quickly.

Nades, what are you doing here? Asked The King.

How are you immune to lava?  
His goodness gave me immunity to these forces. Now, King…and Blade, both of you get along that wall before I kill you.

Blade laughed.

I no longer need to be here, one of you is sure to die but first…

The floor turned to normal, and he shot a shadow ray at The King reducing him to his normal size and form.

Ship, said The King.

Blade faded.

King, it's been some time hasn't it… you thought you disposed of me, but his goodness revived me.

…With the crystal?

No. I need not a wish, I have only one thing to wish for- your death!

He put his cannon arm out.

I'm not here to play games King…

The King pointed to the tower.

What, are you bidding your time, nothing can save you, you obdurate King, this is where it ends!

Naw, look boi, over there it's…

Join me, said Ganon floating downward till he reached the ground.

Hmm…said The King, Ganon what are you doing here?

I've come to eat dinner, and kill you King…and I'm all out of dinner.

Well well then, said Nades I have no time to play- I've wasted too much time as it is!

He shot an electric bolt at The King.

The King ducked under it and it shocked Ganon.

Erg, into the pit!

A pit appeared under Nades and he fell through it.

Where did you send that boi? Asked The King.

Enough, you dare bring yourself to light, you must die!

The King ran at Ganon and threw his sword on the ground and punched him in the face.

No not into the face! It burns!

Ganon knocked The King back with his hand.

Strive this! Said Ganon.

4 Ganon heads appeared under the ground, and they all created shot lightning at The King.

The King was shocked.

Join me heads and you will be the greatest!

The heads appeared on Ganon's shoulders.

They all shot lightning again at The King.

The King picked up a rock and threw it at the lightning, and it reflected the lightning back at Ganon.

No not into my heads! It burns!

One head faded.

Heads, attack! Yelled Ganon, he must die!

They shot lightning again at The King.

The King rolled under it and kicked Ganon in the face.

Two of the heads fell off.

No not into the pit heads, grr…you'll pay for this King, in the darkest midnight hour…

It's here, said The King.

In the darkest midnight hour…you shall become my prisoner! Head join me!

A single cloud appeared over the sky.

Lightning bolts came from it.

The King fell down, and kneeled before Ganon.

Ganon…said The King.

You should have joined me King, we could have been the greatest…but I've destroyed Hyrule, and now you are next, any last words…Hadrian Harkanian?

…Only one…SHIP!

Erg? What kind of lie is that, that is three, you lie to me time and again King, now you must die!

A ship rammed into Ganon and knocked him down.

Erg…what is this?

My ship sailed, said The King.

Zelda got off the ship.

Nades shot me back to Hyrule and I sailed over here as quick as I could.

Zelda, you are the greatest.

Erg…this isn't over yet! Said Ganon.

Ganon faded.

He's not dead yet father, we have to find him, said Zelda.

Zelda, we must go to the top…I saw the crystal on top of here…we must save it from the evil forces!

Chapter 48: The Forces

(Top of Tower of Rion)

Father, what is this crystal?

It can grant a wish…to anyone, but only once. Blade wants to use it over four times, that's evil.

I see, said Zelda.

Squadalah we are here! Said Gwonam on a wet carpet with Cid and Link on it.

The forces of evil are trying to steal this crystal, said The King, we must protect it with all our true warriors.

True warriors eh? Well you can count me in; Onkled's forces are coming though on top of everything else though, said Cid.

Duke Onkled must learn mercy the hard way, said Zelda.

Hmm…said The King, mah boi?

I'm your true warrior King-

Boi, Link…hmm how did you escape that ship?

You see…said Cid, Ganon opened up a pit in the water to lead us to the closest land. However, that means he and Onkled escaped as well…and why Onkled is going to bring his forces over.

We must protect this crystal, said Gwonam, it is written they must die.

Indeed, said Link, how shall we prepare…your majesty.

Hmm…let's go eat- I mean…let's strive.

How do we strive father? Asked Zelda.

He means use the battlefield to our advantage, said Cid, after being with this man for so long you learn what he means, isn't that right?

The King nodded.

And then how are we going to do that? Asked Zelda.

We fight for peace, evil cannot prosper as long as we hold this crystal, we are true warriors and it shall stand that way, said The King with wind blowing back his hair in an epic fashion.

The crystal began to glow.

Hmm? Asked The King, I wonder what this piece is. We must aid it in it's task.

What is it's task? Asked Gwonam.

Striving for peace, use your wishes well true warriors, then we can talk about peace, and killing the evil forces of Duke Onkled.

Doomfire appeared.

Hmm…said The King, who are you?

My name is Corth Doomfire, I'm here to protect this crystal with you as long as The Burning Blade cannot get it, it's the best alternative.

The best alternative to what? Asked Link.

The best alternative- rather than me destroying the crystal and having no ones wishes be granted.

Why would you do that? Asked Zelda.

It's better than to let him create his own world in which he'll just destroy…time and time again. Build up…burn…build up burn, it's his life's goal- destruction. You have to handle the others, I shall do my best to hold him off.

The red cloaked man? Asked Cid, that one?

Yes. That very one. He is very powerful, and very dangerous.

Hmm…said The King, Duke Onkled's forces of evil are coming to kill us, we must fire the cannons.

There aren't any cannons, said Link, what are we supposed to do?

Fire whatever you have, said Cid.

He took out a rifle.

I'll shoot them down, you just watch!

Chapter 49: The Life within the Crystal

(Castle within Crystal World)

…Gah…said Nades, my head…where am I now, where is The King?

He looked around him.

No! I was so close!

He shot lightning into the sky.

Why can't anything go right- I've tried so hard yet I fail. I cannot comprehend loses as fertile as these…what's the point…even if I can find him yet again I'll lose…he'll escape…I'll…escape…bah what a blasted coward I am, I can't even finish a fight to the end with a good for nothing King!

He noticed a white ooze on the ground.

What's this ringing…what…get out of my head!

He looked at the ooze more.

No, no it couldn't be! It couldn't be this way…but…is this really what happened to his goodness…no I must be seeing things…I m-

M-M-Master? Master Vida? Is that what you have become, has the King reduced you to such weak proportions? I…want my revenge, but I cannot do it…I am too weak…I need him…he needs me…as well if this is what he has become.

For what he's become is nothing, echoed The Burning Blade's voice, do you really want him back so he can die again, and you revive him?

…Get out- now! I have my demons Blade, but I am…who am I kidding…I need Vida, but that does not mean The King shall survive.

That's all I wanted to hear…his voice echoed.

Then after him, I'm coming after you- you looming shadow, I'll see this through to the end you haven't seen the last of me!

A tear dropped from Nade's human eye.

…So, emotions…you must still be there with me, his goodness hasn't changed me too much…I am still Vale…I still am…

He closed his eyes and a white aura appeared over Vida.

…Take the energy you gave me…back…then you can become whole…yet again your goodness….you need not worry…about me…I'll be fine.

The ooze turned into the figure of Vida.

Nades…echoed Vida's voice, I am dead. There is nothing you can do.

…No. No you can't be. I can bring you back- I promise you-

I can only talk with you for a little while…so please…Nades, please kill The King before it's too late.

I shall use my wish to bring you back Vida, if I…if I am too weak as usual.

…There are more important things you'll find in the end.

No. There just aren't. Please, your goodness…allow me to bring you back…

Nades, when the time comes I know you will be able to bring me back…even if you get the wish, I've died twice and that's-

I've died multiple times, but you've repaired me, let me repair you my lord!

Nades. I must leave…all I can is…follow your own destiny, don't burden yourself over my own death. It was imminent.

…Master. I cannot…I will not forgive myself for what has happened you cannot simply expect me to just let it go. I am too…-

You are too strong to let me go, I know. However, please…don't let it plague you and do something crazy!

…Crazy. No. I will get my revenge.

Nades-

Nades saw the portal in which he had come from.

I'll avenge you your goodness, I will!

He went through the portal.

…Nades…

**Chapter 50: For The Future**

(Past)

"You are too strong to let me go, I know. However, please…don't let it plague you and do something crazy!

…Crazy. No. I will get my revenge.

Nades-

Nades saw the portal in which he had come from.

I'll avenge you your goodness, I will!

He went through the portal.

…Nades…"

"It's better than to let him create his own world in which he'll just destroy…time and time again. Build up…burn…build up burn, it's his life's goal- destruction. You have to handle the others, I shall do my best to hold him off.

The red cloaked man? Asked Cid, that one?

Yes. That very one. He is very powerful, and very dangerous."

"Erg…this isn't over yet! Said Ganon.

Ganon faded.

He's not dead yet father, we have to find him, said Zelda.

Zelda, we must go to the top…I saw the crystal on top of here…we must save it from the evil forces!"

"The power of the crystal…but not one wish, no no no that is not good enough, I need more than that, I need more than half of the world to wish for me…for me to gain more power than I can create my own worlds and destroy them."

(Present, Tower of Rion)

Duke Onkled's forces are off the ship, what do we do? Asked Link.

We strive, said The King, Cid are you ready?

Cid loaded his rifle.

He shot a shot right at Duke Onkled.

Precise shot! Said Cid.

Duke Onkled parried the bullet with his sword.

Whoa, said Cid this may not be good.

Bois…said The King, we can't use the crystal…

What? How do we win then? Asked Link.

He's right- it may weaken it's stability, we just simply cannot do that, said Doomfire…it's too dangerous to risk it.

We have no other choice do we? Asked Link.

…We fight, the best we can.

Doomfire jumped off the tower and went right in the middle of the soldiers and created a pit of lava below some of them, then bended the lava into many of them.

Go! Yelled Doomfire, do something, my power is limited!

Link began to fire arrows down.

Ship, said The King, where is my ship Zelda, I'll sail and you can throw bombs, as well as…

The King pointed to Gwonam.

Gwonam!

Yes, let's go. Cid keep firing, said Gwonam.

You aren't in charge of me…

The Burning Blade appeared next to the crystal.

…A full fledged battle isn't it? He asked.

Nobody seemed to respond, nor notice him.

...It seems clear who shall win, so I shall change the terms.

He raised his arms and shot a white beam into the sky and Duke Onkled's forces all faded.

Oh no! yelled Duke Onkled, what…what happened?

Blade! Said Doomfire.

Doomfire appeared next to The Burning Blade.

Why would you aid us?

I only want it to be a fair battle…

It would have been fair before you showed up!

So you think so, said The Burning Blade…but you would have won. I shall leave you alone for now- but you are coming with me I cannot have you play with them, it's just unfair you see…

I'll tell you what's unfair-

He threw The Burning Blade up into the sky.

I cast aside your blade…and no-

It appeared back in his hands.

You cannot escape the blade, you know that Doomfire.

Gahhhh! Yelled Doomfire.

He created a portal and he and The Burning Blade were sucked into it.

Hmm…said The King, I better go check on Duke Onkled.

(Below Tower of Rion, King and Duke Onkled, everyone else inside tower)

King, so you come alone, is this a trick?

Naw. Duke Onkled, you can have your mercy.

Mercy? Mercy is for the weak, sorry King I don't take mercy, you can give it all up, for this is where you shall be pleading with me for mercy.

Duke Onkled, I said scrub the floors then we can-

I've had enough of you and you're "mercy", prepare to die King Harkanian! I'm the true King of Hyrule.

Hyrule is what all true warriors strive for…you can't have it!

Then come and face me!

Duke Onkled took out his sword.

The King ran at Duke Onkled.

He took out a beer can and threw it at Duke Onkled.

Duke Onkled struck it and it was fired back at The King stunning him briefly.

You can't win King- you won the last time by sheer luck, but this time I'm a better swordsman, and your I'll equipped to face me!

He ran at The King and almost struck him in the arm but The King slapped Duke Onkled in the face.

What was that for?

Peace.

The King punched Duke Onkled and knocked him over.

Duke Onkled stood over and ran behind The King and attempted to swipe for The King but The King backflipped and landed on Duke Onkled.

…Get off me!

Naw, said The King this pillow is the greatest.

Duke Onkled began to swing his sword around and The King jumped off him.

Duke Onkled ran at The King.

The King parried Duke Onkled's attack with his fist.

Duke Onkled struck The King in his fist with his sword.

Ship! My piece, it burns! Said The King, bleeding from his hand.

How's that then, you want mercy, none for you!

The King noticed a sword on the ground and picked it up.

What? You want to challenge me with your hurt fist?

The King punched Duke Onkled in the chin.

Ow…said Duke Onkled.

The King kicked Duke Onkled in the crotch.

Duke Onkled fell to the floor.

…Maybe mercy now? He yelped.

He rolled around The King and attempted to strike him from the back but The King parried him with his sword.

The King threw his sword into the air and jumped into the air and caught it and struck Duke Onkled.

Gah not the face! It burns!

Silence, you dare bring yourself to Hyrule, you should have scrubbed the floors when there was still time!

He struck Duke Onkled in the chest.

…Er…gah…pleaseeee your majesty have mercy!

Mercy? We can talk about mercy when you die!

Have mercyyyyyy!

Naw, we can talk about-

Father! Said Zelda running out we saw the entire battle, are you ok?

My piece burns, but I'm great.

You can't kill Duke Onkled.

Hmm? Asked The King, naw he tried to kill me.

Father-

…Duke Onkled return to Hyrule then we can talk about scrubbing the floors in the morning.

Oh the indignity! Said Duke Onkled.

…Duke Onkled…

The King pointed to his sword.

…Your majesty please have mercy!

…Hmm…mercy you can scrub all the floors in Hyrule in a month.

Duke Onkled slowly walked away to his ship.

That takes care of that piece, said The King.

Join me King, and you will be the greatest, said Ganon floating above them.

Evil! Said The King, Zelda join the true warriors, I'll kill Ganon.

You dare bring light to Hyrule- you must die!

We can talk about killing you boi, then we can talk about dinner.

You shall be my prisoner King!

4 heads appeared on Ganon's shoulders.

Faces of evil, attack The King!

They shot laser beams at The King.

The King rolled under them and threw his sword at Ganon's shoulder and 2 heads jumped off.

Join me King!

He raised his arms and The King was magnetically drawn to Ganon.

The King kicked Ganon in the chest and the other 2 heads fell off.

You dare kill my heads, you must die!

A cloud appeared over The King.

You will burn!

The King picked up one of the heads and threw it at the cloud and it parted.

The King ran at Ganon and punched him in the face.

Ganon was sucked into a pit and appeared behind The King.

You are now my prisoner!

A cage went over The King.

Oah ship! Said The King.

Ganon backed away and charged up lightning in his hands.

The King began to punch the cage.

The lightning was fired at The King and he was shocked but the cage was destroyed.

Join me heads and we will kill the evil forces of The King!

10 heads jumped up on his shoulders.

Ganon hovered in the air.

You must die!

The King found a broken beer bottle on the floor and threw it at Ganon.

Ganon came back to the ground dazed.

Erg…you must die!

The King ran to Ganon and punched him in the face.

Ganon shot a shockwave at The King and he was stunned.

Eat this for dinner, your majesty!

The heads all shot metal burgers at The King.

They knocked The King over.

The King slid between Ganon's legs and picked him up and threw him into the tower.

The heads all left.

In the darkest midnight hour…no! No!

You are out of time Ganon, four times is enough boi.

Hyrule must burn!

He flew up into the air.

You must burn along with Hyrule!

Naw, said The King.

The King jumped on Ganon, and Ganon fell to the floor with The King on him.

The King began to jump on Ganon up and down, up and down…

Enough! Said The King, give up Ganon, you are evil.

…Erg…said Ganon…the…light…it burns!

Ganon grunted as the sun began to rise.

In…the darkest…mid…night…hour…you haven't seen the last of me…!

Ganon faded.

…Ganon died, oah ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho! Zelda- Link- Cid…?

He walked inside the tower.

Hmm…where are mah bois? It's the morning…I'm going to take a piece…

The King laid down on the tower floor and took a nap.

(Dream)

You've laid down the power…to your own people…echoed a voice.

Hmm? Asked The King.

You thought you could get rid of me, yet I still remain…and shall not fade.

Who…who are you?

I am you-

Yet I am him…

Yet I am darkness…when the time comes…you'll hand the crystal over to me…for you cannot protect it forever.

Naw…I'll strive for peace all I can, and you cannot stop me.

So you may think King…but I am closer than you think…

Oahhhhhh!

(Awoken)

Oahhh! Yelled The King…hmm…was that just a dream?

(Top of tower)

Where are mah-

The King gasped, as there was no crystal anymore only a portal.

I wonder who could have done this…hmm…

I'll tell you who- yourself.

Hmm? Asked The King.

I've finally…finally found you…and this time, my regrets are thrown out…I have cast them aside, said Nades, walking up to the top of the tower.

Nades reached the top of the tower.

This isn't the right time-

I'll tell you when's the right time and when isn't King, but I've had enough of you, and I shall stand for no more, goodbye!

He shot a lightning wave at The King.

The King ran into the portal.

(The World of Crystal)

…Hmm…this piece…again…

He looked around.

Where are mah warriors, I need to aid them against the evil forces of-

Foolish King…echoed The Burning Blade's voice, you came here to stop me yet your quest's goal can never be accomplished why do you even try?

I fight for my friends, you piece of evil, how can you die?

Die…well…you can die.

The sky turned red.

I've already begun to harness the power, turns out I don't need people's wishes, who would've guessed huh?

Send mah bois back to me then we can talk.

Talk- no there is no time for that, I'll tell you what if you can find me…you'll at least see your friends again.

That's not good enough!

Good…ha-ha-ha, what is good, perhaps this? Prepares that? What do you mean…good King?

I mean…

You are speaking now, what's changed? Is it that shadow, is he helping you, oh…how nice, you got lucky for once.

I told you before- this is my story and you aren't part of it!

…Be that as it as you wish "King", your fate lies in my hands…or…this world...

No. I want mah warriors back before it's too late!

It's already too late.

Naw, give me back-

Your friends? Certainly…if you can find them.

I will and when-

…Anger…that's what I want, I want your emotions inside me…they feel so good…ha-ha-ha…well then, I must be going…good luck!

The Burning Blade faded.

…Mah warriors.

The King looked up and saw a cage.

Hmm…said The King.

He threw a rock on top of the castle at it, and it fell and a letter was in it.

The King read the letter aloud.

"Dear…Nades…-

Nades shot electricity out of his human arm at the letter and it burned.

Hey, I was reading-

It's not for you…it's from…

….His goodness…

His goodness?

…You, you killed him didn't you-

Oh Vida.

I shall not let this stain go undertaken…I shall collapse this world with you inside it!

Collapse it, how are you going to do that?

He shot electricity into the sky and fire began to come down.

It's only a matter of time…before it all burns down…and there will be no wishes left for anyone, including you!

Don't you wish-

I wish for your death, and that's what I'm getting! That's the only thing I want in this world, and I will get it, you aren't escaping from me this time!

Squadalah, we are off! Said a voice.

Carpet guy? Asked The King.

Oh no…-

Fire burned through Gwonam's carpet.

I have nothing to worry about then…said Nades.

Gwonam fell on the castle.

Ow…ow…said Gwonam.

He fell off the castle.

Now then King, you'll be joining him in the eternal abyss!

Nades shot a cannonball at The King which knocked him off the castle.

…I don't feel…any better…

(The Darkness)

…Hmm…said The King, in the abyss? How bleak…

Father! Said Zelda running over to me.

Zelda! Said The King.

Fire made it easy to see around them that they were on top of a desecrated temple.

Hmm…said The King.

…I'll admit you did find them…said The Burning Blade, despite my best judgements, yet I have the power now that I wanted. I shall bid you farewell…as your world becomes undone!

The Burning Blade faded, and a portal appeared in his place.

Where are the others? Asked The King.

I'm right here, said Gwonam walking over.

Cid and Link walked over to The King.

We must kill that evil, for all times, are you all with me?

We are, they said together.

Let's go strive for peace, mah bois.

They went through the portal.

(Elyruh Castle roof)

…How beautiful the flames are…said The Burning Blade…how it brings new life to me…I expected you'd follow me…

Blade, your rampage stops here! Said Link.

Link ran at The Burning Blade and he went right through The Burning Blade falling off the castle.

Now then, who's next?

Link, it is written he must strive for harmony or else the birds will burn.

…Just go.

Gwonam ran at The Burning Blade with a pick knife, and went through him falling off the castle.

Now then...I hope you see the error of your ways…your friends are sure to be ashes now…but within about an hour or two the flames will reach here, and the castle will be burnt down to the ground, as well as Hyrule castle…and the rest of this pathetic world. What say you now…your majesty- supposed to protect peace…yet in the end you just are forced to lose everything…huh?

Enough.

He took out a golden sword.

You actually…please spare me…he laughed.

The King walked over to The Burning Blade and swung at him and the sword floated up into the air and was never seen from again.

…Um…strive? Asked The King.

That should have been a warning to you…you can do nothing, nobody can.

The King sighed.

The Burning Blade closed his eyes.

Now then…I will dose off the flames soon for a few moments…you'll see how…in the distance something will be coming…

Zelda, Cid…

He looked at them, as they were burnt by the fire…and in the process of death.

…King, you are lucky you are yet to be harmed by the fire…but…I wonder why…

It's my own battle Blade, don't interfere, said Nades walking over. I've been absorbing it just for The King.

I see then…said The Burning Blade.

The Burning Blade faded.

I've come all the way here…in state of everything… said Nades, and I thought I had already disposed of you, but it appears I haven't.

Nades…we have to save them!

Save yourself while you still…no don't, I don't want you running off again. It's been enough of this…enough running- death...

Soon the world will burn down…and you will die…but I shall live on…thanks to his goodness. Now you see the errors of your ways, if he was here he could have stopped this, draw your blade King, I shall see this through till the end! I shall use your life as a sacrifice for my master's!

For Hyrule, said The King, I shall not let it burn down…but…I cannot let it be destroyed by you either!

Then we shall finish this your majesty, alone in my homeland! I hope you are prepared for the afterlife!

Nades charged up energy.

The King picked up a sword left in The Burning Blade's place.

The flames they call for me…King…take this!

He shot fireballs out of his cannon arm.

The King dodged them all, and put down his sword and picked up a pillar and threw it at Nades.

Nades shot it with a fireball and it burned.

Nades created an electric sword.

The King picked up his sword and ran at Nades and struck his sword and dropped his sword for he was shocked.

Nades shot a lightning wave at The King.

The King was knocked back.

Hmm…the fire's stopped, said The King.

Nades shot a black beam at The King and he was knocked to the edge.

How does it feel?

The King got back up and kicked Nades in the face.

Nades dropped his electric sword.

The King punched Nades in the face.

Nades shot lightning down from the sky, but they all missed The King.

The King swung from a pole and smashed right into Nades dazing him.

The King punched Nades in the face.

Nades hovered in the air.

Nades shot a blast from his cannon arm at The King.

The King ducked under it.

The King threw his sword at Nades.

Nades caught it, but then dropped it.

Nades shot a blast from his cannon arm at The King.

The King hid behind a pillar, but the pillar broke and the blast faded.

Nades's cannon arm turned into a vacuum and began to suck up the remaining fire on top of the castle, then he fired it back out at The King.

The King ducked under the fire coming out, and they all missed him.

The King ran at Nades and jumped on him, pulling him to the floor and punched him.

…Erg…said Nades, won't you ever give up?

Ship, I need to sail, said The King.

What? You have more incurrent things to say…still?

He knocked The King off him.

…Oh that's it…I understand your morbid…ideas…

They saw a tidal wave coming from a distance.

Ship, where is my ship?

This is very…good…said Nades.

Are you mad? This is going to destroy us all!

You perhaps, but your death shall be by my doing…

He shot an electric bolt at the wave as it hit the courtyard.

Ship ship ship! Said The King.

Quit your blabbering, said Nades. I shall be fine.

Nades slightly changed his form to be more adaptable with the water.

Now then, come water!

Oh…ship!

The King jumped into the water.

Nades jumped into the water.

(In the tidal wave)

How does that feel King? Asked Nades floating slightly above the water, do you feel the pain I have to suffer through?

Enough about yourself!

He and I are the only that matter, why should I bother myself caring about you?

The King grabbed hold of Nades and pulled him into the water.

He punched Nades.

Nades conducted the water in a way so it covered up The King and forced his underwater.

Nades held The King underwater.

The King swam under Nades and punched him from the backside.

Nades turned around and sucked up water through his cannon arm and shot a water cannonball at The King.

The tidal wave crashed into the castle, and the wave began to part the other way and The King and Nades switched places thus so.

Pieces of the castle began to fall down into the remaining water.

The King swim right into Nades, with each stroke releasing water into his circuits.

I am not like other robots you see King…I do not fear it… I only embrace it!

Fire began to come down again, and The King went under the water.

Nades began to suck up the fire in his cannon arm.

Ship, said The King, aid me!

There is no ship your majesty, there is no hope of sailing away from this terror.

He shot an electric wave into the water and the King was sucked under the water.

Nades went under water and shot lightning waves at The King.

The King dived further under the water and magma rocks began to fall into the water heating it up.

The King went to the surface and threw one at Nades who was still underwater.

Nades was knocked further underwater.

The King looked up in the sky and saw that the fire coming from the sky had been absorbed by the water, and was no longer coming but magma rocks were beginning to rain down.

He dove underwater and picked up Nades and threw him on the magma rocks.

I do not feel heat, you see, said Nades, come here King!

He extended his human arm and pulled The King up and The King jumped back into the water.

It burns! He yelled.

It does, doesn't it? Now you must know how I feel! Don't run from me King, I didn't think that of you.

He shot the extended arm back at The King but The King found a sharp key in the water and jabbed it into Nade's human arm.

Nades pulled his arm back.

Nades began to charge up his cannon.

The King went under the rock and threw it in the sky, then jumped up and kicked it into the ruins of Elyruh Castle.

The King swam over to the ruins of Elyruh Castle which was now knee deep in water.

(Ruins of Elyruh Castle)

…Agh…murmured Nades, how is it…that you can still harm me…after all the advancements I have over you…has his goodness been wrong giving me these…these things?

Material gains are crapulent you see…said The King, they do nothing. You have to understand-

I understand everything- I have nothing I need to learn. His goodness spent his life making me perfect…and I will not let him down, no matter what. It's my destiny you see…and you, you King Harkanian you don't belong in this world!

Save it for Hell, said The King.

He took out a sword.

Nades took out a handgun.

You can't win you see, one shot of this and your majesty shall be sent to the depths of Hell, how does that sound? What chance is it that you have now King?

I shall send myself when I am ready, you aren't in charge of me boi.

I will be when I am done with you. Your kingdom in ruins- my kingdom in ruins, what is there to live for anymore huh?

Peace is what we strive for- and that's going to be our goal.

Our goal yes- but in reality peace is an absent state of mind. It cannot be accomplished the same way we would have wanted it to be. I go weary of our dialogue, one step and you will die. What can you do you should ask yourself… wait… why do I care?

You can't do it Nades.

I can do what I want- you did what you wanted- and this is how it all comes together, isn't it King?

He shot the gun and The King parried it with his sword but it went through his sword and hit The King in the head.

The King fell down.

…Oah…this can't be…

I shall leave you there to suffer-

No, no you won't!

Fire went around The King, and The King stood up.

What's this then? I…have yet to achieve my goal yet again- no it can't be that. I won't let it end that way. Die!

He shot another bullet at The King and a flame wall blocked it.

What are you doing- this was never supposed to happen…what did you do?

I believed in myself, and my nation…we will rise up again and rebuild no matter what has happened.

…You really think so don't you? I can't let that happen, for I shall rebuild Elyruh in the name of my master, we will be the greatest nation on this planet. In this world, there is only room for one. I will not allow you to get any further!

Nades shot 3 lightning rays at The King stunning him.

You don't want to fight me, said Nades, I am inhuman…I have the power yet the emotions…how different…

What? Asked The King.

…It's nothing…my own fate was inevitable I suppose; but that doesn't mean I can't change it. King, I will use your life as a stepping stone to the gods, I shall be who I was once, and with my master we shall rule this world in the name of Elyruh!

The Burning Blade appeared behind Nades, and the water was drained out.

How dare you destroy this world, said Nades, why would you do such a thing?

It gives me power…it gives me…joy, like your master did- and your friends did King…it's satisfaction at it's greatest.

No. I will not allow it. You've gotten too far as it is!

Nades shot The Burning Blade and the bullet bounced back at Nades.

I am immortal as long as Corth Doomfire still wields that blade, I will, and will always be immortal. You cannot change that, no matter what you do! Look at what's become of Elyruh- and Hyrule remains no better. It's all burned down…because of your own undoing.

My own undoing? Asked Nades, what did I have to- it's him.

You redirect your anger at me, and others…yet you know the truth. You are responsible for it all.

Shut up!

Now then…I have all the power I need. I shall give this world however one last gift…

He created a portal and they were all sucked into it.

(Hyrule Castle, roof, castle hardly standing)

This is Hyrule…said The King, what have you done?

What have I done? You created this disaster, and then brought it to it's destruction.

The King ran at Blade, but Blade shot a white ray at The King and The King fell over.

I don't like to kill- I just like to leave those who are pathetic unchanged.

Path…etic? Asked The King.

The King stood up, and looked at the kingdom.

…If the people are still alive so is the nation! Said The King. You cannot bring us down…try as you might!

You really think so? Well then…I told you I'd leave you one last gift…

Lava began to come in from the courtyard and began to burn the remains of the castle.

You think you can escape…but there is no escape… I am eternal, yet you are not.

You're wrong about that Blade, said Doomfire walking from another side of the castle.

You…you escaped my realm of destruction? How?

All I needed was a little courage, which you thought you could drain people of- but you really can't…it's courage that keeps us going. Hope for a better day-

He pointed The Burning Blade towards Blade.

Yet you won't accept it as a gift…you take it as loathsome pride. That's not what it is Blade. It's who we are- yet we are destined to change no matter what.

The floor began to shake and the lava turned into ash.

Corth, what do you think you are doing?

I'm setting things back to what they were…you were too hasty and gave me power of the crystal as well.

I am more powerful than that crystal, I'll show you!

He shot a bolt of dark energy into Nades and it went inside him.

Nades! Said The King.

…Erg…master…forgive me…I cannot…

He began to back away but then fell off the castle.

Blade...you can't do this, it's…it's not right!

I can do whatever I want, nobody has a hold over me…

What's going to happen to him? Asked The King.

He is within my grasp now…as you were Corth, return to my dimension and wait for me there now!

He created a portal that sucked Doomfire into it.

…You can't win…you can't win Blade, echoed Doomfire as he was sucked into the portal.

I have already won…little he knows.

The Burning Blade moved his arms up and Nades was lifted up into the sky with shadowy energy pulsing from him.

You wanted a glimpse of my power…didn't you King? Here it is then…

Lava began to come through the courtyard again.

Nades, obey your master- don't forget me! Said Blade in Vida's voice.

Stop! Said The King.

…Your goodness…

The King still remains…destroy him…

…Destroy…The King…that's…right…he murmured.

Nades fell to the floor.

…King….you're…future…is..sealed…

The dark energy pulsing from him is my own, don't you like it? I am done with this world. I have no longer any use for it- crystal, take them to the depths of destruction!

The Burning Blade faded away and the sky turned red, and they were in The World of The Crystal, except now there was a long bridge connecting the broken down Elyruian and Hyrulian Castles.

(The world of Crystal)

Nades, look within yourself- you don't want to fight me!

…His…goodness…proclaims…you…must…be…killed…the…same…way…you…did…him…gah…

Nades! Don't give into him!

…I cann…ot…hear…anything.

He raised his cannon arm.

For the future of Elyruh…for the future of the world! Echoed Nades.

…I have no choice…

The King took out his sword.

For Hyrule!

The King ran at Nades.

Nades hovered in the air and shot a cannonball at The King.

The King caught it and threw it at Nades.

Nades landed on the floor dodging the attack.

Nades began to charge up his cannon arm.

The King ran at Nades and slashed him in the face with his sword.

Nades released his cannon arm's energy and flames came out of it.

The King ran behind Nades and struck him in the back.

Nades grabbed The King and spun him around with his arms and launched him across the bridge to the other side.

Nades began to shoot bullets at The King.

The King created a fire shield around himself blocking most of them, and dodging the others till he reached Nades then released the shield.

Nades lit on fire but the flames faded.

Nades created an electric whip.

He struck The King and The King was stunned.

He struck The King again and The King fell over.

The King went between Nades legs and threw his sword into the air then jumped into the air and struck Nades in his head.

Nades released electric energy knocking the sword out of The King's hands and off the bridge, while The King was knocked to the other side of the bridge.

Nades shot a cannonball into his own hands and then threw it up into the air and shot an electric bolt at it and it split into pieces.

The King ran at Nades, but was hit by a few of these pieces and was stunned.

Nades shot an electric bolt at The King.

The King continued to run at Nades.

Nades created an electric whip and threw it at The King.

The King rolled under it, and picked it up and threw it at Nades.

Nades was shocked and stunned.

The King punched Nades in the face.

Nades hovered in the air.

Nades shot a cannonball at The King.

The King caught it and threw it back at Nades.

Nades fell to the ground.

…Master…it's not supposed to be this way…

Nades, come to your senses! Said The King.

…Senses…power…gah…

Nades shrugged his head.

Crystal power…grant me…all…your power!

No- don't…don't! said The King.

Crystals began to come at Nades and fade when they touched him.

Feel the power King- I have so long been fore dawned into these situations, but this will be my last!

Nades began to shake and dark energy was drawn out of The King.

…The Shadow King! Said The King.

…Come onto me, all you pathetic weaklings, join me and we will destroy this world!

…That's Blade…talking, not him…said The King.

In the end, everything will be mine, give yourselves over to me…yes I feel the power, do you feel it King!? Behold my greatness!

…Vida? Asked The King.

I am the mighty, the great…master, Nades!

Look deep in yourself…you don't want to do this!

….I have no choice…his goodness…his…gahhh! Silence!

The bridge split in two parts.

Nades grew demon-like horns and his hands both turned into demon-like hands ignited with fire, and his legs floated, in which he was only able to float now.

_I shall be forever- none shall oppose me!_

…Nades, I have no choice… but to save this world!

_Plunge into the eternal abyss!_

Nades flew up higher and hovered over the darkness instead of the bridge.

He shot a cannonball on fire at The King.

The King created a flame wall and the cannonball turned into ash.

Nades shot a dark bolt at The King.

The King's flame wall was destroyed.

The King looked around for something to throw but there was nothing.

The King picked up a small part of the bridge and threw it at Nades.

Nades shot it back at The King.

The King shot it back at Nades.

Nades was hit and appeared next to The King.

_Ignite!_

Flames appeared around The King and began to close in.

The King picked up the part of the bridge he was standing on, now only holding on to a piece of the bridge threw it through the flames to make an entrance through them.

The King climbed up, and went through the entrance and smashed Nades with the piece of the bridge.

Nades shot an electric wave at The King but he blocked it with the piece of the bridge.

Nades flew up higher and went over the dark abyss again.

Nades raised his arms up.

A sword appeared over The King coming down, and The King found himself unable to move, besides his arms.

As the sword came closer he reached for a side of the sword and grabbed it, and was released.

The King jumped to the other side of the bridge, but barley landed on the edge, having to pull himself up.

The King picked up a piece of the ruined castle of Hyrule and threw it at Nades.

Nades shot it back at The King.

The King shot it back at Nades.

Nades shot it back at The King.

The King was knocked to the edge of the bridge yet again.

The King pulled himself up.

Nades raised his hands.

A sword appeared over The King coming down, and The King found himself unable to move, besides his arms.

The King swung at the sword with his own sword and it fell, and he grabbed it, then found himself able to move again.

Nades charged up energy.

The King threw one of his swords at Nades.

It struck Nades and he began to sink in the abyss, but then appeared next to The King.

The King attacked Nades with his other sword.

Nades grunted, and appeared on the other side of the bridge charging up a fire ray.

The King picked up another piece of the bridge and threw it at Nades.

Nade's quit charging up his flame ray, and was stunned.

The King jumped to the other side of the bridge, but this time made it to the center.

Nades flew up higher and went on top of the ruined Elyruh castle.

He shot a lightning ray at The King.

The King was stunned.

He charged up a flame ray.

The King ran inside the ruined Elyruh castle.

Nades shot the flame ray inside Elyruh castle but doing so knocked himself to the bridge.

The King reached the top of the castle, and jumped on Nades, grabbing on stuck his sword deep into Nade's back.

Nades flew over the dark abyss, and began to try to shake The King off.

The King grabbed his sword out, but dropped his sword into the abyss.

The King climbed to Nade's head and began to jump on him.

Nades grabbed The King with his arms and head butted him knocking him into the sky.

_I am eternal- I need no others in this universe… your life is useless, everyone besides the master's is! You should have thought about that before you killed him!_

The King grabbed an edge of the bridge.

…I can't win…it's hopeless, said The King.

Hope…that's all I need…courage…as he said, I can accomplish anything.

A golden sword appeared in The King's hands.

The crystal…it's still here…no matter how it's been corrupted. It still exists…then…I still stand a chance then. Crystal…for my wish…I wish… I wish…for the power to destroy Nades!

The King's sword turned silver, and a silver helm and gold shoulderpads went over him.

…Then I'm ready…if only the others were still here to see this… I could really…have used a second wish…but for the fate of the future. If you can still hear me Nades… if you are still Nades, please…don't make me do this.

_There you are…King, I thought I had disposed of you._

No. For my nation, it shall strive tomorrow…it is destiny.

…_Destiny…there is no such thing as destiny…why bother trying to achieve the impossible? _

It is not impossible…this…this here is destiny.

He shot a bright light from his sword at Nades.

_W…what is…Nooo! Nooo!_

Nades appeared on the bridge next to The King, with his normal body parts lying down.

…Ugh…where…where am I? asked Nades.

Nades looked towards The King.

Did you do this to me?

The King turned away.

Yes. I had no choice you see…it was for the fate-

Thank you, but finish the task now. I do not wish to lie here and let time devour me like the ambit I am.

The King nodded.

Right now, don't spare me my fate. I wish to be wish my master yet again, it will make me over joyous. My life's demon was to hunt you and destroy you- I was made for that, and I was supposed to fulfill that goal, since I didn't…all that lies for me is death.

…Are you sure?

I have made up my mind long ago, if I could not defeat you then I may as well be dead…but…you shouldn't have to suffer because of me…crystal, grant me my wish...return Hyrule to it's normal state-without Elyruh…without me…Vida…or anybody else.

…Are you sure?

It's already happening…goodbye King…

A light went into the sky and the world began to shatter into the pieces, as a portal sucked The King out.

Epilogue: Scattered Memories

(Hyrule Castle, Hallway)

Father! Said Zelda.

....Hmm…you…you saved me!

Here's the traitor you're majesty! Said Gwonam.

Pleaseeee your Omnipotence have mercyyyyyy! Said Duke Onkled.

After you've scrubbed all the floors in Hyrule then we can talk about mercy- take him away!

Yes my liege, said Gwonam.

Oah ho ho ho ho! Laughed The King.

(Roof of Hyrule Castle)

…So what does it all mean then? Asked a voice.  
Hmm? Asked The King.

The Burning Blade appeared.

You piece of evil-

I know you want revenge. It consumes you- like it did Nades but do you want to end up like him? I can make it like that if you want…

No. I don't, but why do you pray on the innocent?

Everyone has their inner guilt- it's what drives them to do crazy, and stupid things. You do as well, what about your journey- through the course of a letter your kingdom, and Elryuh were both destroyed.

Don't you see that whatever is inside us drives us to push harder, I know it does for me.

I suppose you may be right…but in the end…you're demise will be no different however, it will be by me in turn…even if I chose to let this kingdom live…you know what I am capable of.

Why would you burn it down? What will that give you.

In time perhaps King, I'm sure we will meet again- I don't want it to end here, so I promise you it won't. All I can tell you is beware of Sion, he will kill you in whatever form he may take. The Burning Blade connects all it's wielder, so it may be Doomfire…or whoever… it is only a matter of time boy.

This is madness, I'm The King of Hyrule- and I can stand for myself- you cowards don't stand a chance against me.

…A single coward could defeat you- if I am this coward, King… beware of this coward then…I am only trying to help. We will meet again.

He faded.

…I wonder what's going to happen in the future…will the sky always be this bright…or shall he come back…what is he? What is he doing…I needn't bother myself with questions-

Zelda came running up to the roof.

Father- we've got a letter from Ganon!

Hmm? Read this piece to me Zelda.

"Dear Pesky Hyrulians, my minions and I have taken over Koridi, Duke Onkled is a permanent guest at one of my castles…I dare you to find him if you can!"

We gotta find Duke Onkled! Said Zelda.

…Send my ship out then we can find Duke Onkled in the morning, but for now…this feast is the greatest.

The King and Zelda began to walk downstairs.

…Goodbye Elyruh...Nades…

What was that? Asked Zelda.

…My ship, it must sail in the morning…

Right, let's get Cid- and everyone and we'll set sail for a new adventure!

The King looked at the feast that was in front of him and a tear dropped from his eye.

True warriors, let's go eat dinner…


End file.
